Frontières
by error-Ra9
Summary: [Terminée] Ils y croyaient vraiment, ces foutus robots, à leur révolte et à leur rêve d'égalité?Mais qu'ils étaient naïfs!les choses ne se passent jamais comme ça, avec les humains...Non, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à céder leur place... Mais quand certains traquent et tuent pour garder le contrôle de la planète, il reste toujours une poignée de mains qui se tendent, dans l'ombre.
1. 1Une nuit étoilée

Salut à tous ! Une nouvelle fic pour une nouvelle aventure. Petit point avant de commencer : le rythme de parution de cette fic sera d'environ un chapitre tous les dix jours. Je dis environ car cette fic ne sera pas prioritaire et que je veux vraiment prendre mon temps pour l'écrire car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la travailler. ( même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite XD! je m'amuse quand même bien avec cette histoire)J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! En fait, je l'écris lorsque je suis en avance sur mon autre fiction, instants d'éternité. Il risque d'y avoir aussi de légers décalages sur les deux fics car j'aimerais aussi sortir un ou deux one-shot prochainement. Je voulais ne la publier qu'une fois qu'elle aurait été terminée au départ, mais suite à quelques échanges en mp j'ai décidé de commencer à la sortir en parallèle. Puis il faut bien l'avouer : publier une fic ça met toujours un peu de pression, et ça donne envie de la faire avancer plus vite!^^ Et les retours lecteurs, c'est aussi important pour savoir si on fait les choses de travers ou pas, donc, je me lance !

 **Précision importante :** Cette fic est sombre. Très sombre. Je vais aussi essayé d'en faire un petit hommage au jeu, donc vous risquez de voir intervenir ou passer pas mal de personnages dans des clins d'oeil plus ou moins développés. Mais je tiens mon engagement pris par mp : Ni Connor, ni Hank ne mourront dans cette histoire. Vous voyez que je fais des progrès, mauvaises langues ! Mais y'aura du drama... le drama, avec les curly, c'est la vie ! Bonne lecture j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont issus du jeu « Detroit : become humain » et sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream.

* * *

 **nuit étoilée.**

Il n'y eut même pas une détonation. Ça ne fit même pas de bruit. Un peuple qui disparaît dans un silence de plomb. Un génocide silencieux. Juste un flash lumineux, puis, plus rien. Des corps qui tombent comme au ralenti. Des lumières qui s'éteignent, une par une, telles les guirlandes d'un sapin au lendemain de Noël. La fête était finie. Le rêve aussi.

Et Perkins sourit.

D'un pas calme et déterminé, il s'avança au milieu des corps endormis. Femmes, enfants, hommes, d'apparences humaines ou robotiques, prostrés à jamais dans une dernière posture de protection. Sur certains visages, d'ultimes larmes finissaient de rouler sur des joues en plastique. Un drone survola la zone et prit quelques clichés. Il cherchait Markus. Il cherchait un RK200.

Les humains progressaient encore en poussant du pied les statues inanimées. Ils foulaient sans respect cette terre sacrée nourrit par le sang, les larmes et les espérances de ces êtres sans âme qui avaient cru le temps d'un battement de c?ur qu'ils étaient vivants. A présent, dans cet endroit délabré où ils avaient osé vouloir, un jour, être libres, il ne restait que des pantins désarticulé avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur, et tous les espoirs avaient été balayés par un souffle électromagnétique.

Un rictus victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Franchement, ils avaient vraiment pu croire un instant que les humains allaient leur céder Détroit ? Qu'ils partageraient une planète n'ayant déjà pas assez de ressources pour les supporter, eux ? Qu'ils remettraient en cause leur modèle économique et social, un modèle établi depuis la nuit des temps, pour quelques morceaux de plastique et de ferraille hurlants « On est vivants » ? Foutaises idéalistes d'esprits malades ! Perkins connaissait les réalités de ce monde mieux que personne. Aucun déviant ne pouvait s'en sortir. Les meubles doivent apprendre à rester à leur place. Il savait depuis le début que cela finirait comme ça. Et il savait très bien également comment les choses évolueront après ça.

Des élucubrés nourris à l'humanisme et au sentimentalisme manifesteraient contre ce massacre. Ça durerait des jours, ou des semaines, puis, ils se lasseraient. D'autres seraient indifférents ou se réfugieraient derrière leur bonne morale en se dédouanant de leur acte. C'était le gouvernement qui avait fait ça ! Eux n'y étaient pour rien, ni dans un sens, ni dans un autre. Puis, ils se lasseraient. Enfin, il y aurait ceux qui en souriraient, les satisfaits, les « bien fait pour eux, foutus androïdes... » ils fêteraient ce moment... puis, ils se lasseraient. Tout le monde se lasse, au final. Même la presse. Dans trois mois, tout au plus, on ne parlerait plus que du nouveau modèle d'androïdes que Cyberlife sortirait, toujours plus performant, toujours plus fiable, sans déviance aucune, et à un prix défiant toute concurrence pour regagner un marché méfiant. Alléluia, la vie reprendrait son cours normal, sa tranquillité n'étant désormais perturbée que par les exécutions de la poignée de déviants survivants qui se terreraient en attendant la mort.

La sécurité nationale ne serait plus menacée.

La présidente avait reconnu que les déviants étaient une forme de vie intelligente... mais elle avait aussi conclu que cela constituait une menace économique et sociale sans aucun précédent dans l'histoire. Les politiques avaient débattu des semaines durant. Puis, le 5 janvier 2039, à 21h 02, ils avaient fait exploser cette bombe. Le rêve de Markus n'avait duré que cinquante-quatre jours, neuf heures et dix-huit minutes. L'humanité ne leur en avait pas concéder une de plus. Fallait pas déconner non plus, ils avaient des choses à faire !

« Agent Perkins, vous devriez venir, on l'a localisé. »

L'homme à l'imperméable se retourna et sourit à son officier. Son heure de gloire. La fin de sa traque. Perkins était un chien de chasse d'exception. Une vraie bête de sang. Il ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément l'air frais de cette nuit. Encore un truc que ces putains de machines ne savaient pas faire, respirer.

Sans ajouter un mot, il avança dans la direction indiquée. Derrière lui, il perçut au loin une ombre blanche qui le suivait, docilement. Un nouveau rictus apparut sur son visage satisfait. Les derniers déviants n'auraient aucune chance. Les États-Unis seraient purgés de toute cette merde. Et que dieu protège l'Amérique.

Quatre drones entouraient en vol stationnaire une silhouette étendue de tout son long, les bras et les jambes en croix, comme en un dernier geste sacrificiel. Perkins s'avança, une cigarette à la bouche. Il s'agenouilla près du cadavre, avant d'éclater de rire et de lever le pouce pour féliciter ses hommes. S'ensuivit une sorte de liesse durant laquelle chacun se congratula avec retenue, où des sourires furent échangés, et où certains hommes se permettaient même de rire ou de prendre quelques clichés. On s'amusent tant, sur les tombes de ses ennemis.

Perkins, lui, avait cessé de rire. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il avait un certain respect pour le mort devant lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le FBI ne rigole pas avec l'honneur et le patriotisme. Ce type, sous ses airs pacifistes, c'était la putain d'amorce d'une crise mondiale d'une ampleur inédite. C'était le visage d'un futur dont les humains ne voulaient pas.

Les androïdes ne se fatiguent jamais. Il ne se plaignent pas. Il n'échouent pas. Quel avenir y aurait-il eu pour des êtres aussi faillibles que les hommes dans un monde où ils auraient dû cohabiter ? Qu'est ce que les androïdes auraient fait de leur créateurs, au final ? Des reliques qu'ils auraient nourris en attendant que le dernier humain crève ? Ils les auraient achevés un par un ? La coexistence entre les espèces était impensable pour la classe politique et pour l'agent spécial. Il ne peut y avoir coexistence quand le rapport de force est si déséquilibré. Les humains n'étaient pas des créatures raisonnables. Ils n'auraient jamais compris. Alors, il fallait qu'ils détruisent. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit...

Cette fois-ci, les machines n'auraient même pas eu le temps de chanter.

« Bienvenue dans la réalité, Markus... »

Dit-il d'une voix emprunte de joie et de mélancolie mêlée. Il eut un petit sourire las. Perkins était un salaud. Un enfoiré de la pire espèce. Mais malgré ça, au fond de lui, il aurait tellement voulu croire que la paix était possible. Il aurait voulu avoir encore un c?ur assez pur pour pouvoir seulement envisager ce genre de conneries, et baisser son arme. Une âme d'enfant, en quelque sorte, encore nouvelle dans ce monde. Mais non. Il en avait trop vu. Son âme était déjà usée. Il avait bien trop fréquenté la noirceur humaine pour penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que cette révolte avait la moindre chance.

« Foutus merdes en plastique. »

Cracha t-il, avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le front du RK200, entre ces deux yeux vairons qui fixaient inlassablement la nuit étoilée. Perkins suivit ce regard un bref instant, et la beauté du ciel de décembre le frappa soudainement. A Detroit, on ne voit jamais aussi bien les astres, d'habitude. La grisaille qui entoure la ville cache de son voile les faibles lueurs célestes, et les lumières agressives des lampadaires masquent de leur halo artificiel la pureté des étoiles. Mais ce soir-là, la bombe électromagnétique avait éteint les réverbères et les enseignes lumineuses dans un large périmètre. Ce soir-là, les étoiles scintillaient étrangement, faiblement, comme des milliers de petites LED jaunes qui tournoyaient incessamment en se demandant « pourquoi ? ».

Un court instant, Perkins baissa le regard. Markus avait été un idiot. Il n'aurait pas dû croire en l'humanité. Il aurait juste dû se contenter de la détruire. On ne tend pas la main à un chien enragé.

« Agent Perkins ? Je suis l'androïde que Cyberlife met à votre disposition afin de vous assister dans le règlement de cette crise. »

L'ombre blanche venaint d'arriver à sa hauteur. L'agent spécial se redressa péniblement. Il s'étira et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il l'attendait depuis un moment déjà.

« Te voilà enfin. On a du travail. Tu as un nom, je suppose ? »

L'humain avait parlé avec agacement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire équipe avec une de ces machines, mais il savait que c'est le moyen le plus efficace d'avancer. Et Cyberlife lui avait garanti que celui-ci ne serait jamais déviant. Son prédécesseur devait se rebeller afin de comprendre la déviance, de l'étudier, et de traquer les modèles défectueux. Une déviance statistiquement programmée, en quelque sorte. Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas attendu à ce que leur limier leur échappe. Mais l'androïde qui était avec lui... c'était autre chose. C'était un exécuteur. Pas un négociateur.

« Navré, mais je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de la zone avant le lancement de la bombe à impulsions électromagnétiques. Par ailleurs, Cyberlife n'a pas jugé utile de me nommer. Ils vous laissent cette tâche, si vous le désirez. »

Perkins regarda la machine avec un soupir. Il ressemblait beaucoup au modèle prêté à la police de détroit par la multinationale. Presque le même visage, peut-être un peu plus anguleux. Une taille un peu plus grande aussi, une coiffure plus stricte également, et des yeux d'un bleu grisâtre glacial. Et surtout, l'agent du FBI ne discernait aucune trace d'émotion sur ce visage aux traits parfaits. Rien. Juste une forme de beauté froide. Une statue de plastique. Au fond, malgré les similitudes évidentes, c'était un prototype totalement différent de son prédécesseur.

« Tant mieux, je trouve ridicule cette manie de donner des noms à tes semblables. »

Mais il fallait bien pouvoir le désigner. Ah zut... Alors, sans plus de cérémonies, l'agent baissa les yeux sur le matricule de la veste blanche.

« Neuf cent. Analyse ce que tu peux et établis-moi une liste de tous les androïdes désactivés dans ce périmètre. Compare la avec le fichier de police qu'on a sur les déviants.»

L'androïde fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et obtempéra sans montrer la moindre trace d'empathie ou de tristesse face aux milliers de cadavres qui s'amoncelaient sur le sol. Perkins sourit. Avec un outil pareil, plus rien ne lui échapperait. Les rues de Detroit et du reste des USA redeviendraient vite tranquilles. Deux cent mille unités de ce bijou de technologie avaient été commandées par le département de police... Le visage de l'agent se rembrunit. Combien de temps avant que l'une d'entre elles ne le replace ?

« Perkins, espèce de salaud ! »

Le visage de l'agent du FBI se tourna vers l'origine du cri. Se débattant comme un beau diable, Hank Anderson essaiyait de le rejoindre, retenu par trois de ses hommes. Perkins ne cessait de le fixer en souriant. Puis, vaincu par l'alcool et la tristesse, le vieil homme s'écroula sur ses genoux, abasourdi, fixant le sol pour ne plus voir tous ces corps sans vie... et surtout, pour que ses yeux ne tombent pas sur l'un d'entre eux précisément. Perkins ne le savait que trop bien. Ce vieil imbécile s'était attaché à son partenaire artificiel. Une chose qui ne risquait pas de lui arriver ! Il n'était pas idiot lui. Il n'avait plus de c?ur depuis longtemps. On ne pouvait pas se le permettre quand on faisait son métier, après tout. Il avait ramassé trop de cadavres dans sa vie pour encore savoir pleurer.

« Allons inspecteur Anderson. Je n'ai fait que sortir les poubelles... »

Lança t-il sur un ton ironique à un Hank complètement abattu. Il le toisa un moment, puis il rit légèrement, avant de se détourner de l'agent de police. Il lui paraissait si pitoyable qu'il n'avait même pas envie de se venger du coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné, quelques semaines plus tôt. Un déchet de plus. Dommage que celui-ci, il ne puisse pas le sortir avec les autres, direction la décharge. Il se retourna vers la machine. 900 continuait paisiblement son travail d'analyse, nullement perturbé par l'intervention du lieutenant de police.

« 900, qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Lança Perkins en s'approchant de l'androïde. Ce dernier se retourna et se tint droit devant son supérieur. Puis, d'une voix froide, il énumèra une liste de noms...

« RK200 : « Markus », WR400 : « North », PJ500 : « Josh »... »

« Et le RK800 ? »

L'agent du FBI interrompit son partenaire mécanique sur un ton impatient. Mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta juste de répondre sur un ton dénué de la moindre émotion :

« Navré agent Perkins. Aucune trace de lui pour l'instant. Je poursuis mes recherches. »

Perkins serra les poings de frustration. Ils avaient eu la plupart des leaders de Jéricho, mais il en manquait encore à l'appel. Et après Markus, Connor était celui qu'il lui fallait retrouver le plus rapidement. L'androïde de Cyberlife était l'un des modèles les plus évolués actuellement en circulation, et il avait infiltré et détruit la tour Cyberlife à lui seul. Il était l'exemple parfait du traître qui mord la main de son créateur. Le traqueur de déviant devenu un déviant. Tout un symbole. Et d'un point de vue personnel, comme il aurait voulu voir la tête d'Anderson lorsqu'il aurait aperçu son jouet préféré se faire charger dans une benne à ordure.

« Inspecteur Perkins ? Deux mots sur la situation, s'il vous plaît ? »

La détonation avait commencé à amener du monde sur les lieux... L'ancien inspecteur, quelques journalistes, et un ou deux politiciens cherchant à apparaître sur les premiers clichés en vue d'une future campagne. Toute la raclure du monde, selon lui. Il était temps de partir.

Il s'éloigna lentement du charnier alors que de plus en plus de drones s'activaient et que les hélicoptères de la presse survolaient la zone. Il passa devant un écran près du QG provisoire censé gérer la zone de crise. Un instant, son regard s'attarda sur la diffusion en direct du lieu d'impact de la bombe. Les corps des androïdes étaient éparpillés sur le sol de façon disparate. La silhouette de Markus, bras écartés, se détachait du reste du groupe. De nouveau, Perkins leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Et un instant, il lui sembla que vus de dessus, les milliers de cadavres étaient en réalité l'exact reflet des constellations dans le ciel.

Des milliers d'étoiles, éteintes à jamais.

Il sourit.

La révolte des androïdes avait pris fin.

Sa mission avait été accomplie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! J'espère vraiment vous retrouver pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à progresser !;)


	2. 2 A mes fils perdus

Après l'intro de la semaine dernière, on commence donc doucement frontières. J'espère que ce chapitre publier avec un peu d'avance vous plaira. Merci en tous cas pour vos encouragements ! Comme d'hab, je répondrai aux invités en fin de chapitre. Pour info, le prochain chapitre sortira dans une dizaine de jours, et pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic, « instant d'éternité », je pense qu'un one-shot sera publié à la place de sa sortie hebdomadaire. Vu que ce n'est pas une fic à grand suspens, je préfère décaler la sortie de son chapitre à elle plutôt que « frontières » qui sera plus prompt à avoir des fin de chapitres en petits cliffhanger!^^

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont issus du jeu video Detroit:become human et sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream.

* * *

 **« à mes fils perdus »**

« Putain mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ?! »

Fowler s'impatientait. Il avait déjà appelé huit fois sur le portable d'Anderson et envoyé deux de ses hommes écumer la ville afin de retrouver le vieil inspecteur. Mais il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de l'officier de police. A croire que plus il essayait de lui sauver la mise, plus Hank prenait plaisir à plonger. L'homme soupira. Il savait qu'il aurait dû laisser tomber il y a longtemps, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il s'accrochait désespérément à l'espoir de retrouver dans ce vieil ours mal léché et alcoolique une étincelle de l'excellent policier et ami qu'il avait connu. Et pendant un temps, il y avait presque cru. Lorsque ce jeune androïde était entré dans la vie de Hank, quelque chose avait changé en lui, lentement. Il semblait s'apaiser, chaque jour un peu plus. Il retrouvait son sourire. Il tempérait son caractère. Et, lors d'instants aussi brefs qu'intenses, son visage semblait un peu moins vieillit par la colère et la fatigue. Hank revenait. Connor n'avait pas seulement apporté une grande aide au département de police sur les affaires concernant les déviants, il avait aussi tendu une main à Hank, et, en à peine quelques jours, il avait accompli plus avec cette tête de mule que Folwer et ses hurlements durant ces dernières années. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que, finalement, Jeffrey s'était démené comme un malade pour ne pas que le lieutenant perde sa plaque après avoir agressé cet enfoiré de Perkins. Il avait pris de grands risques et engagé sa propre carrière dans cette affaire. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

« J'en ai ras-le-bol de ses conneries ! Reed, rencarde-toi avec la scientifique ! »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un neuvième coup de fil incendiaire à son lieutenant, ce dernier arriva en titubant légèrement. Folwer sentit sa colère gagner encore du terrain. Mais elle était tempérée par la pitié que lui inspirait l'alcoolique. Non, décidément, il devait apprendre à laisser tomber. On ne ranime pas un cadavre en décomposition.

« TU ETAIS OU ? Ça fait deux heures Hank, deux putains d'heures qu'on te cherche dans tous les bars ! Tu es lieutenant de police bon sang, continue comme ça, et tu auras tout le loisir de vider tes bouteilles sous un pont ! Alors bouge ton cul et mets-toi au boulot ! »

L'intéressé fit un signe d'agacement à son supérieur avant de répondre sur un ton contrarié :

« ça va Jeffrey ! Me les brises pas ok ? C'est pas le jour... c'est vraiment pas le jour. »

Fowler tiqua. Un an... cela allait bientôt faire une année que toute cette pagaille avait commencé. Il n'avait plus exactement les dates en tête, mais il se rappelait parfaitement du froid de ce mois de novembre dernier. Et il se souvenait aussi d'avoir envoyé l'androïde le plus coincé au monde écumer les bars à la recherche de son futur coéquipier.

« C'était aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? »

Le principal intéressé fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, occupé à analyser le cadavre d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Folwer insista.

« Ce soir, t'étais au Jimmy's bar, hein? Merde Hank, arrête tes conneries, c'était qu'une putain de machine. »

Hank ferma les yeux et serra ses poings de colère. C'était qu'une putain de machine. C'était tout ce que les gens trouvaient à dire en général pour essayer d'apaiser sa peine. Ouais, une machine, c'est ça. Une machine qui savait sourire, douter, espérer, et qui avait rit, ce jour-là, dans ses bras, lorsque après cette révolution, il l'avait serré si fort contre lui. Putain ce rire si timide, comme un petit grelot, il lui avait donné la chair de poule. Et dans le froid matinal, ça l'avait réchauffé. Alors oui, c'était qu'une machine, mais une machine mille fois préférable aux humains. Le vieil inspecteur se releva et adressa un regard noir à son supérieur suivi d'un magnifique doigt bien haut.

« Va te faire foutre, Jeffrey. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigna sous le regard excédé de Fowler. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, lui, ainsi que tous les autres. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce monde. La seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir, c'était l'espoir cruel de n'avoir pas entendu son matricule au milieu de la liste des victimes. Ils avaient dit qu'ils avaient abattu l'ensemble des leaders de la révolution des machines. L'image de Markus, les bras en croix, avait fait le tour du monde. Sur ce même cliché, à sa gauche, on pouvait voir le corps étendu de North, tendant vainement sa main vers son amant sans jamais arriver à l'atteindre. Mais aucune photographie ne montrait Connor. Tout comme ce dernier n'avait manifesté aucune preuve de vie ces derniers mois. Il s'était volatilisé, aussi brutalement qu'il était apparu dans sa vie. Hank ne comprenait pas. S'il y avait un dieu, pourquoi cet enfoiré lui avait envoyé un ange pour finalement le lui reprendre ?

Souvent, lorsqu'il avait trop bu, il se surprenait à chercher dans l'obscurité de la nuit les traces d'une quelconque lumière bleue clignotante. Et parfois, dans les brumes de l'alcool, il lui semblait qu'il était là, tout près. Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence ou apercevoir son ombre dans le coin de sa vision. Mais au final, lorsqu'il s'avançait vers ses illusions, il ne restait rien. Rien que cette solitude immense, et cette impression de ne plus savoir s'il pleurait son fils ou Connor. A moins que ce ne soit les deux à la fois.

Il reporta son attention sur la scène de crime. L'endroit était extrêmement sombre. Le cadavre avait été laissé sur un terrain vague. Non loin du corps, un ancien bâtiment en construction abandonné se dressait de toute sa masse. Une bonne partie de la structure était abîmée, tandis que ce qui tenait encore debout était à présent recouvert de graffitis et d'urine. Des feux de fortunes brûlaient dans des barils pour apporter un peu de chaleur aux sans domicile qui vivaient là. La police les avait rassemblés par petits groupes et commençait à les interroger. La plupart avait l'air nerveux, apeurés, ou hostiles. Des jeunes, des vieux, des femmes, des hommes... personne n'était épargné par cette misère. Hank eut un petit sourire attendri. Ils étaient peut-être ce qu'il préférait le plus dans cette ville pourrie. Ceux que le monde avait fini par oublier. Il soupira. Fallait qu'il ramène quelque chose à Fowler où il allait encore l'entendre hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout du commissariat. Pas qu'il craignait ses colères... Mais il avait un mal de tête de chien, et les cris de son capitaine ne ferait qu'accentuer sa gueule de bois. Alors, nonchalamment, le lieutenant Anderson commença à s'approcher des potentiels témoins et à les interroger au milieu des autres policiers.

Les questions habituelles... identité, alibi, choses étranges... Pour toutes réponses, le vieil inspecteur n'obtenait que des regards hagards ou méfiants. Pourtant, son instinct le rappela à l'ordre. Du coin de l'?il, il aperçut un jeune mendiant au regard obstinément baissé. L'homme ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. C'en était presque inhumain, compte tenu du froid environnant.

Les yeux du policier le détaillèrent. Il portait une veste en cuir marron élimée et une vieille casquette de basket noire. Son jean sale était troué par endroit, laissant passer le froid de l'hiver à travers les tissus. Pourtant, l'étranger ne frissonnait pas. Il maintenait obstinément sa tête baissée, cachant son visage sous l'ombre de sa visière. Le lieutenant s'arrêta face à lui. Cette silhouette si fine et élancée...

« Et toi, c'est quoi, ton nom ? »

Demanda t-il sans aucune entrée en matière. L'inconnu sembla hésité. Puis, dans un murmure à peine perceptible, Hank entendit une voix... une voix bizarre, tremblante, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Pendant un instant, il crut que l'alcool avait finalement réussi à lui ronger totalement le cerveau.

« Je m'appelle Conrad. »

Le c?ur de Hank Anderson manqua un battement. La position de l'étranger n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. La pluie et le froid ne le faisaient pas frisonner. Lentement, Hank posa sa main sous le menton du jeune homme pour le pousser à relever la tête. Il résista un peu, puis, il abandonna. Et ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans deux iris noisettes noyées par la peur. Le simple son de sa voix l'avait trahi. L'androïde sentait la panique le gagner. Son niveau de stress montait dangereusement. Hank le reconnaissait... Bien sur, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Hank le reconnaissait et, au moindre faux pas, il serait abattu sans sommation. Les humains ne s'embarrassaient pas de protocoles ou de morale avec les objets.

« Conn.. »

« Mon nom est Conrad, Lieutenant... s'il vous plaît... juste Conrad... »

Interrompit-il précipitamment Hank d'une voix teintée d'angoisse, en murmurant dans un souffle à peine audible la fin de sa phrase. Son nom... simplement la mention de son nom aurait pu lui valoir une balle entre les deux yeux, et Connor le savait. Il y avait trop de policiers alentour, et il n'était que trop tristement célèbre pour ne pas que l'un d'entre eux se retourne en entendant ces quelques syllabes familières. Il devait perdre son identité. Et prier pour que le peu de temps que le lieutenant et lui avaient passé ensemble suffirait à amener Hank à ne pas le dénoncer.

Un instant, le vieil homme sembla tétanisé. Il ne savait plus quelle réaction adopter. Il avait tellement envie de serrer simplement ce fichu gamin dans ses bras jusqu'à le broyer. Il voulait aussi tellement lui coller une bonne paires de claques pour ces heures et ces jours d'angoisse sans aucune nouvelle. Mais il ne fit rien. Parce qu'à la minute où il l'avait reconnu, il avait aussi compris que la moindre de ses marques d'affection coûterait la vie au jeune déviant. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il s'éloigne. Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Il restait obstinément figé.

« Un problème Hank ? T'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ? »

La voix moqueuse de Reed le tira de ses songes. Connor baissa vivement la tête. Ses gestes devenaient nerveux. Il devait se calmer sinon Hank ne serait pas le seul à remarquer que le jeune sans-abri avait un problème.

« Non, aucun. J'en ai terminé avec celui-ci... je le ramène au poste. Il a peut-être vu quelque chose.»

Il devait l'éloigner des autres policiers, et surtout de cette enfoiré de Gavin. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'un d'entre eux ne le reconnaisse. Sinon, c'était fichu. Il saisit vivement le bras de Connor qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour se débattre. Il se savait perdu. Le squat était totalement bouclé par la police et ils interrogeaient les témoins un par un. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire. Dès qu'ils verraient son visage, il serait condamné. Alors, lorsque Hank fit mine de l'arrêter, il se contenta de se croire pris, et il baissa simplement les yeux dans un signe de résignation. Sans y prêter attention, le vieux policier le conduisit entre les piliers de bétons du bâtiment abandonné. Lorsqu'il pensa être assez loin, il repoussa violemment l'androïde avant de laisser exploser sa colère :

« Dix mois Connor, dix foutus mois sans aucune nouvelle ! Dix mois depuis l'explosion à me demander s'ils t'avaient eu ou pas ? Et je te retrouve par hasard dans un squat miteux sur une scène de crime ! Tu me dois des explications gamin, et elles ont intérêt à me plaire parce que je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de... »

« Je vous hais. Je hais les humains. Je vous déteste tous. »

Ce murmure, teinté de rage et de tristesse, Hank mit un moment à réaliser qu'il sortait des lèvres de son ancien coéquipier. La machine releva sur le policier un visage où transparaissait une ranc?ur profonde. Puis, calmement, il poursuivit :

« J'aurai dû être avec eux, ce jour-là. J'aurai dû mourir avec ce qui restait de mon peuple après les fusillades de l'armée et les camps de démantèlement mis en place par votre espèce. Mais non. J'étais trop idiot. Peu avant l'attaque, cette nuit là, pour être sûr de rassembler un maximum de déviants dans l'enceinte de notre refuge, vous savez ce que le gouvernement américain humain a fait, Hank ? Ah, non, vous n'en avez aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, ils ont fait parvenir un message à Markus. Ils ont dit que ce soir-là, à 21h, ils annonceraient publiquement la fin de la crise de Jéricho. Ce soir, nous serions libres et égaux en droit à votre espèce. La nouvelle s'est vite propagée à travers notre réseau et nos connexions. Alors, naïvement, les androïdes se sont tous rassemblés à notre quartier général, pour vivre ce moment historique ensemble, pour pouvoir se réjouir de cette victoire durement acquise. Nous allions avoir le droit d'exister. C'était juste magnifique, lieutenant, imaginez ? Tous ces espoirs, ces rêves, cette joie réunies. C'était merveilleux, tout simplement. Je me sentais si heureux. C'était étrange. Mais alors que tout mon peuple ne rêvait que de fêter ce moment en se réunissant, moi, je voulais le vivre avec vous. Une décision complètement irrationnelle et stupide, mais ça me semblait si important d'être à vos côtés, à ce moment-là. Alors, après m'être excusé auprès de Markus, je suis sorti de l'enceinte, j'ai quitté mon peuple pour rejoindre mon « partenaire ». Un humain. Au fond, on ne pouvait rêver mieux, comme symbole de paix. Il aurait pourtant suffit d'une poignée de minutes de plus... j'ai juste vu le flash de la bombe à impulsion. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, au début. Puis, j'ai couru vers la source lumineuse. Je me suis instinctivement placé sur un toit. Et de là, j'ai vu les véhicules humains avancer sur la base. J'ai vu l'armée humaine et le FBI entrer dans le périmètre du territoire androïde. Et je les ai vus, tous ces corps qu'ils piétinaient sans leur adresser un seul regard... »

Connor le fixait à présent droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose dans ses prunelles chocolatées interpellait Hank. Il n'y reconnaissait plus la douce spontanéité et la curiosité attendrissante du jeune androïde fraîchement sorti d'usine qui lui avait servi de coéquipier. Non, son visage avait changé. Il était plus grave. Il était plus marqué. C'était comme s'il était épuisé, comme s'il avait vieilli... et pendant un instant, le c?ur de Hank se serra. Il comprit ce qui le gênait tant dans les expressions de Connor : les yeux noisettes du bruns étaient désormais l'exact reflet des siens lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Aussi vides, aussi tristes, aussi éteints. Connor baissa le regard. Puis, il se contenta juste de murmurer calmement:

« Ils ont tué tout le monde. »

Sa voix s'était élevée faiblement, mais elle avait désamorcé immédiatement le peu de colère restant en l'humain. Elle était lointaine, comme si l'androïde se parlait à lui-même, se remémorant la scène. Il releva un regard emplit de haine contenue et de tristesse sur son ancien coéquipier. Puis, d'une voix teintée de naïveté, presque enfantine, il demanda :

« Les humains... Ils ont tué tout le monde. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à comprendre. On ne voulait pas la guerre, pourtant. On voulait juste un monde meilleur. J'y croyais, moi... Je croyais en eux. J'avais foi en l'humanité. Après tout, je vous connaissais... Vous n'étiez pas si mauvais, quand on grattait un peu sous la surface. Et pourtant... Je ne comprends pas. Ce fut un massacre. Dites-moi Hank, pourquoi les humains ont-ils tué tout le monde? »

Hank ne sut quoi répondre. Pourquoi les humains avaient-ils tué tout le monde ? Il y avait tant de réponses à cette question. Parce que c'était un monde de merde, petit. Parce que les humains étaient plus doués pour détruire que pour construire. Parce qu'ils avaient eu peur de ce monde de paix que les androïdes voulaient. Parce qu'ils étaient humains, et qu'eux étaient androïdes... Que répondre à ça. Le regard peiné du lieutenant se posa sur le déviant. Puis, sans réfléchir, comme un instinct primaire, l'homme saisit le déviant par l'épaule et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes, Connor tenta de s'extraire de l'étreinte amicale, mais Hank serra plus fort. Alors, docilement, la machine s'avoua vaincu. Et il entoura de ses bras le corps de Hank avant de loger sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. La voix de l'aîné s'éleva tendrement alors qu'une de ses mains venaient se poser à l'arrière de la tête du RK800:

« C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu me trouver ? Tu me haïssais déjà ? »

Connor se mordit la lèvre. Puis, il secoua négativement la tête en s'enfonçant davantage dans les bras du policier. Il se sentait tellement en colère et tellement perdu à la fois. Il aurait voulu détruire l'humanité sans toutefois renoncer à cet instant de chaleur dans l'étreinte de son partenaire.

« Non... je vous hais car justement, vous êtes tout ce qui me donne encore de l'espoir en l'humanité. Et elle ne le mérite pas. Je suis le dernier Hank. Le dernier survivant des leaders de Jéricho. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je voulais juste être libre. Pouvoir continuer mes enquêtes avec vous. Caresser Sumo. Écouter de la musique, un jour, peut être, réellement. je... j'ai essayé de vous retrouver, lieutenant. J'ai essayé. Mais où que vous alliez, ils étaient derrière vous. Je vous ai vu refaire petit à petit faire le tour des bars de la ville sans pouvoir vous en sortir une nouvelle fois. Je vous ai vu retourner vous asseoir sur ce banc et jouer avec ma vieille pièce de monnaie, sans pouvoir vous rejoindre. Je vous ai vu arriver de nouveau au commissariat chaque jour un peu plus tard, sans pouvoir vous rappeler à l'ordre. Le FBI vous surveillait, Hank, car ils savaient que vous étiez la seule personne que j'aurais pu chercher à contacter. J'avais confiance en vous. Mon seul refuge. Même ça, ils ont réussi à me l'enlever. J'ai failli me faire repérer une bonne dizaine de fois... et puis, j'ai arrêté de vous suivre. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir voir vous détruire sans avoir la moindre possibilité d'intervenir. C'était trop risqué, et cela me faisait trop souffrir. Alors, je suis venu ici. Ce n'est pas si mal, vous savez, pour un androïde. On s'y habitue... en tout cas, c'est plus facile de s'y faire que de voir un ami s'autodétruire lentement. »

Hank fixa l'androïde de ses yeux bleus. Effectivement, l'humanité ne méritait pas de seconde chance. Elle avait détruit le jeune homme jusqu'au plus profond de son être de plastique et de métal. Pourtant, il en avait eu à revendre, de l'optimisme et de la persévérance, avant... mais les humains avaient réussi à réduire tout cela en cendres. Connor lui avait réappris à vivre et à sourire, petit à petit. En retour, l'humanité lui avait appris à haïr et à trembler trop rapidement. Elle lui avait enlevé sa seule petite étoile. Elle s'était éteinte avec les autres, ce soir-là. La faible lueur qui brillait devant lui n'était plus que son timide souvenir subsistant tristement. L'ombre spectrale de la lumière persistante d'un astre mort il y a de cela des années lumières... Hank soupira.

« écoute Connor, tu sais... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un sifflement dans son dos lui fit l'effet d'une balle en plein c?ur.

« Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Connor, hein ? L'alcoolique et la boite de conserve ! de quoi faire un roman ! J'y crois pas ! Belle prise Hank. Je sentais bien que tu mijotais quelque chose. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois.»

Reed venait d'arriver, et il braquait son arme en direction du duo. Hank se retourna en levant calmement les mains. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se jeter sur le jeune loup et lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais au moindre cri, à la moindre détonation, les autres policiers seraient alertés et viendraient les rejoindre ici. Il fallait qu'il reste calme.

« Reed, ne fais pas ça. Essaie de réfléchir cinq petites minutes pour changer. »

Pourquoi les humains ont-ils tué tout le monde ? La réponse à cette question se trouvait là, finalement, dans le regard plein d'arrogance de Reed et dans son sourire suffisant.

pourquoi les humains ont-ils tué tout le monde ?

parce qu'ils étaient comme ça, petit, tout simplement. Il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir. Au fond, ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre.

* * *

Oui je sais, l'humanité s'en prend plein la tête dans cette fic ! Mais promis, après, je me calme ! ^_^ Puis « Frontières », c'est un peu ma fic « terrain de jeu » !:)

Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal!

 **Réponse à la review invité :**

 **Guest :** (ouais, j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme nom XD) Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant de lire des reviews comme ça ! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait de fautes sur ce chapitre et que tu apprécieras également la suite ! Les retrouvailles entre Connor et Hank vont déclencher une sacrée pagaille dans ce monde ! À bientôt j'espère !


	3. 3 2880 minutes

Vu que le chapitre est fini, je ne vous fais pas attendre 10 jours pour l'avoir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2880 minutes.**

Connor ne bougeait pas. Il ne fit pas un mouvement lorsqu'il entendit la sécurité du revolver sauter. Il ne daigna même pas regarder Reed. Ses yeux restaient obstinément vides, alors que Hank essayait tant bien que mal de s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

« Dégage Hank. Y'a sûrement un clodo dans le coin avec qui tu pourras partager une bouteille. Je t'enverrai même de quoi te payer tout un fût une fois que j'aurai encaissé la prime pour ce tas de merde. Regarde-le... »

Reed eut un rictus teinté de mépris en désignant Connor du bout de son arme. Puis, d'un geste vif de la main, il fit tomber la casquette noire, révélant une fébrile lueur carmine qui tournoyaient de façon insolente sur sa tempe.

« Rien qu'une pâle imitation d'humain. »

Hank s'apprêta à rétorquer mais Connor le bouscula sans ménagement pour se planter devant l'arme de Reed. Le policier eut beau tenter de le rappeler, le RK800 n'écoutait pas. Il était animé par une tel colère que tout raisonnement semblait avoir abandonné son programme autrefois si rationnel. Sans ciller, la machine s'avança calmement vers le canon du revolver et le redressa pour le pointer lui-même vers son front sous le regard intrigué de son adversaire. Le déviant releva la tête et il fixa Gavin d'un regard emplit de haine alors que sa voix vibrait d'une rage à peine contenue.

« Vous avez raison, Reed, je ne suis pas humain. Mais c'est quoi l'humanité, Inspecteur ? Des émotions ? Des organes qui pourrissent avec l'âge jusqu'à vous rendre séniles ? Une capacité étonnante à vouloir détruire tout ce qui vous entoure, y compris votre propre espèce ? C'est juste fabuleux tout ça! Ça me donne vraiment tellement envie ! Et dites-moi Reed, parce que vous comprenez, inspecteur, je ne suis qu'une machine, je ne sais pas... Quels sentiments a bien pu ressentir Perkins quand il a appuyé sur le bouton, hein ? Quand il a fait voler des milliers et des milliers de vies en éclat en une fraction de seconde ? De la culpabilité ? De la joie ? La satisfaction d'avoir accomplie brillamment sa mission peut-être ? Ah, elle est magnifique, votre humanité ! Et je suis heureux de ne pas en faire partie. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour on ne me fera plus l'affront de me confondre avec vous. Je préfère encore mille fois les larmes factices de mon peuple lorsqu'on l'a anéanti et son désespoir contrefait que vos véritables sourires et votre joie authentique. Alors va te faire foutre enfoiré, tu peux tirer. Je suis déjà mort. »

Reed fixait Connor d'un regard noir. Son sourire goguenard s'était effacé de ses lèvres au profit d'une expression plus grave. La colère du RK avait cependant eu l'effet de le surprendre assez longtemps pour que le lieutenant de police ait le temps de dégainer son arme et de la diriger vers son collègue. Un instant, la scène sembla figée, hors du temps. Seule la LED de Connor venait briser ce tableau sinistre.

« Reed, fais pas le con... T'es trop jeune pour que je t'explose la cervelle, mais si tu tires, je te promets que tu peux dire adieu à ta jolie petite tête d'enfoiré. »

Et Reed n'eut jamais l'occasion de décider s'il voulait jouer au con ou pas.

« Connor, Non ! »

La machine ne prit pas une seconde en compte l'avertissement de son ancien partenaire. Dans un geste agile et rapide, le RK800 saisit vivement la main de l'inspecteur de police avant de lui asséner un violent coup de coude dans le nez, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir de douleur. Ce dernier chercha à s'extraire de l'emprise de l'agent de Cyberlife en balayant ses jambes afin de le faire chuter au sol. L'androïde tomba, entraînant son adversaire dans sa chute, sans toutefois lâcher sa prise sur la main armée de l'humain. Hank, de son côté, était atterré. Le vacarme de l'altercation se répercutait sur les murs de bétons nus de l'ancien chantier de construction, risquant à tout moment d'attirer une bonne dizaine de canon de revolver qui eux n'hésiteraient pas à faire feu sur le déviant. Mais Hank savait aussi que s'il essayait de maîtriser Connor, Reed tirerait dès que l'androïde serait en position de faiblesse. Quand à saisir Reed... Il suffisait que ce dernier se mette à crier pour que tous ses espoirs de sauver le jeune déviant soit anéantis. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, l'alcool et la vieillesse qui courraient tous deux dans ses veines annihilaient toutes ses chances de prendre le dessus sur l'un ou sur l'autre.

Reed porta un violent coup de poing dans la pompe à thirium de la machine qui se plia un instant en deux, son fonctionnement brièvement interrompu. Un deuxième coup vint heurter son visage, brisant son nez et laissant apparaître la peau d'albâtre de sa structure artificielle. Du sang bleu vint goutter sur le sol. Mais alors que le système du RK se stabilisait, Gavin saisit un petit canif qu'il cachait dans sa chaussure pour le planter dans le genou de la machine.

« Gavin, arrête ! Il est vivant !»

Le policier brandit à nouveau son arme en direction du robot. Sans réfléchir plus avant, Hank le saisit violemment par derrière pour le jeter au sol. Le jeune agent se débattit de plus belle et frappa le vieil inspecteur au front avec la crosse de son revolver. Ce dernier, surpris, lâcha prise. Mais avant que Reed ne puisse rediriger son arme vers l'androide, il ressentit une vive et intense douleur dans son poignet. Un claquement sec se fit entendre alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur. Connor venait de briser la main de Gavin. Et celle-ci, vaincue, avait lâché son arme. La machine s'en saisit, et, sans la moindre hésitation, elle en dirigea le canon vers la tête de l'humain, dominé.

Provocateur, Reed ricana au milieu de sa douleur.

« C'est ça, Connard. Tu ne tireras pas. t'es pas programmé pour... »

Mais Gavin interrompit sa phrase et son sourire goguenard se fana aussitôt. Là où il pensait plonger ses yeux dans des prunelles froides et robotiques, il s'engouffra dans deux pupilles terre de sienne, dans lesquelles brillait une rage sans nom, sauvage comme un ouragan capable de tout emporter. Quelque chose, chez cette maudite machine, avait changé. Il haïssait.

« Connor, arrête ! Si tu tires tu vas ameuter tout le monde !»

Hank s'était interposé entre eux, et Gavin comprit qu'il ne devait son salut qu'à la réaction du vieux policier. Le doigts de Connor était toujours sur la détente. Mais alors que le jeune inspecteur s'attendait à ce qu'il baisse son arme,il n'en fit rien. Ses iris sombres étaient un puit sans fond de tristesse de de haine. Le lieutenant leva lentement les mains avant de fixer son partenaire, incrédule.

« Connor, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques bon sang ? C'est moi que tu braques là !»

Le RK800 releva son revolver, droit, en direction de Hank. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air mêlant chagrin et incompréhension. D'une voix tremblante de colère, le déviant se contenta de cracher de haine :

« Dégagez Hank, ou je vous descends aussi. Je suis fichu, de toutes façons. Ils nous cherchent sûrement déjà. Et je promets sur les milliers de cadavres de Jéricho que je ne mourrais pas sans désactiver un maximum d'humains, vous y compris, s'il le faut. »

Il avait mal. Il avait si mal. Il était à bout de nerfs et de force, depuis bien trop longtemps. Hank était tout ce qu'il aimait dans l'humanité, et, de ce fait, il était également tout ce qu'il détestait en elle aussi. Il était cette hésitation d'une fraction de seconde qu'il avait eu à tirer sur Reed, et qui avait permis au lieutenant de s'interposer. Il était cette maudite chance qu'il offrait à son partenaire de s'écarter pour le laisser abattre Gavin, au lieu de mettre fin promptement à la situation de deux balles en plein c?ur. Il était les dernières chaînes qui le rattachaient encore à ses créateurs. S'il voulait être libre, il devait tuer Hank. En l'épargnant, il faisait preuve d'empathie. L'empathie était une émotion humaine. C'était ce que le vieil homme lui avait appris, lorsqu'il avait épargner le modèle Chloé, chez Kamski. Il ne voulait plus de cette empathie. Il voulait la détruire. Il devait tuer son humanité. Il ne voulait plus devenir humain.

Il lui fallait pour cela juste exercer une pression légèrement plus grande sur la gâchette de son arme à feu. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas fixer ces deux iris azur sans sombrer dans leur compassion. Une alerte l'informa que son logiciel se dégradait encore un peu plus.

« Je vous hais ! »

Il avait crié ces mots, comme un appel à l'aide, alors que des larmes de rage et de frustration coulaient librement sur ses joues. De l'eau, rien que de l'eau, songea t-il, pas des larmes. Il ne voulait plus ressentir. Non, il ne voulait plus de ces émotions qui l'affaiblissaient. Il devait redevenir une machine. Il ne voulait plus être vivant.

« je sais Connor, je sais... »

Avec une douceur et une tendresse inhumaine, le lieutenant s'approcha du jeune déviant. Puis, dans un geste lent mais ferme, il posa délicatement ses mains sur l'arme de l'androïde. Connor ne résista pas. Il était vaincu, abattu par sa propre impuissance aussi sûrement que si Reed avait tiré le premier. Au loin, des voix se firent entendre, et leur son lugubre ne laissait que trop bien présager qu'elles étaient à leur recherche. Le tapage de leur altercation avait fini par attirer les autres policiers, finalement.

« Connor, tu dois partir, maintenant ! »

dit-il à l'androïde éteint. Ce dernier releva lentement son visage vers le vieil inspecteur et le toisa d'un regard mêlant incompréhension et lassitude. Il eut un petit rire amer, si discret mais si déchirant dans la nuit noire que leur c?ur de Hank se serra devant l'abrupte réalité de la situation.

« Pour aller où, Hank ? C'est fini, de toutes façons... »

Connor ne s'en sortirait pas... Connor allait mourir. Le lieutenant ferma douloureusement les yeux. Les voix se rapprochaient. Derrière lui, la silhouette de Reed se relevait. Dans un geste paternel, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ancien coéquipier. L'androïde ne réagit pas. Le désespoir semblait déjà le désactiver, composant par composant.

« Je vais te sortir de là... je vais trouver un moyen... »

Hank réfléchissait à tout allure. Mais même dans ses mots, le ton de sa voix trahissait déjà son déchirement. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Il n'en existait aucune. Même s'il parvenait à échapper à la dizaine de policiers qui arrivaient dans leur direction, ce qui déjà, était hautement improbable, ils leur faudrait encore sortir de ce guêpier et parvenir à semer le FBI qui surveillait la voiture et la maison de Hank. Tout cela sans que Reed ne leur loge une balle dans le dos ou que des civils ne dénoncent l'ancien leader...

« Putain de merde... Putain de Merde vous faites chier ! »

La voix colérique de Gavin rappela sa présence au lieutenant de police. Le jeune homme semblait confus, et dans un mouvement de fureur, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une vieille canette abandonnée sur le sol. Puis, il regarda Connor avec une expression mêlant le dégoût à une profonde hésitation. L'androïde n'avait plus aucune réaction. Au premier abord, on aurait dit une simple statue de cire. Pourtant, lorsqu'on y prêtait plus attention, on ne pouvait pas ne pas se faire happer par les deux prunelles chocolatées qui tremblaient de haine et de peur secrètes. En réalité, Connor ne fonctionnait plus comme une machine. Il tenait davantage de l'animal blessé et apeuré, figé dans l'éblouissement des phares d'une voiture, incapable du moindre mouvement tant sa terreur de l'homme le tétanisait. Une frayeur que le robot essayait de cacher, mais qui se manifestait ostensiblement dans le scintillement de sa led, obstinément rouge.

Et dans un souvenir subliminal d'une fraction de seconde, le jeune inspecteur revit les images silencieuses des caméras télévisées qui filmaient les corps étendus de milliers d'androïdes... Et si ?

« Dégage de là espèce de crétin ! Et surtout tu fermes ta gueule et tu bouge pas, sinon t'es mort. »

D'un mouvement instinctif qui surprit autant le RK800 que son partenaire, Reed avait saisit le bras du déviant et l'avait poussé sans ménagement derrière l'un des épais poteaux de béton de la carcasse abandonnée du vieux bâtiment inachevé. Il ramassa sa casquette noire qu'il lui lança dans un geste méprisant avant de reporter son attention sur Hank.

« 48 heures. Dans 48 heures maximum toi et ta merde clignotante vous serez sortis définitivement de ma vie. Je le protège 2880 minutes. Pas une de plus. »

2880 minutes, pour essayer de se racheter une humanité. Reed avait fait le calcul rapidement. Ce n'était pas si cher payé. Alors que les torches de police apparaissaient à quelques mètres, il flanqua un violent coup de poing dans le visage d'un Hank totalement abasourdi. Ce dernier chuta sur le sol juste à temps pour voir son collègue poser son pied sur la trace de sang bleu encore visible sur le sol. Il lança à l'inspecteur un regard perplexe. Il aidait Connor. Ce connard de Reed était en train d'aider Connor. C'était incompréhensible, à un tel point que le vieux policier n'était absolument pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

« C'est quoi encore ce bordel !? REED ! ANDERSON ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?»

Folwer arrivait d'un pas pressé, visiblement excédé par le comportement de ses deux agents. Il avait l'habitude de leurs tempérament de feu et de leur inimitié notoire, mais là, ça allait trop loin. Vraiment trop loin, à en juger par le nez encore ensanglanté de son inspecteur et sa main enflée dont une partie commençait à se teindre d'un mauvais rouge violacé.

« Je dégrisais le lieutenant... Désolé mais pendant une seconde, je l'ai pris pour un de ces poivrots qui squattent cet endroit. C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante !»

Se contenta de répondre Gavin, avec un sourire provocateur et méprisant à l'encontre du vieil homme. Le lieutenant se releva calmement puis il essuya le sang qui perlait à sa lèvre avant d'adresser un sourire ironique à Folwer... qui fut suivit d'un bon coup de poing dans le ventre de Reed. Ce dernier, surpris tant pas le geste que par la douleur, se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, avant de lancer un regard noir à son aîné.

« Elle te frappe encore mieux comme ça, la ressemblance, Reed ? »

Deux officiers saisirent le lieutenant pour l'écarter de son collègue. Alors qu'un autre s'approchait pour venir en aide à Gavin, ce dernier le repoussa d'un geste avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. Geffrey Fowler était consterné. Les deux hommes n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains jusqu'à présent, mais vu les caractères, ce n'était pas une chose surprenante. Cependant, l'état de Reed intriguait le capitaine de police. Sa main semblait endolorie, peut-être même brisée, et son nez saignait encore. Il connaissait ses hommes. Hank était un impulsif colérique et parfois violent, mais il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir avec aussi peu de blessures face au jeune et athlétique inspecteur. Pas si Reed avait attaqué le premier, en tous cas.

« Hank, me prend pas pour un con sinon je te promets que cette fois-ci, j'écrirai moi-même l'épilogue de ton roman disciplinaire ! »

« ça va Geffrey ! Ce type n'est qu'un morveux sans cervelle et sans c?ur ! Une sous-merde qui justifie le massacre des androïdes par... »

« Arrête avec ça Hank, ça ne va pas recommencer ! »

Le capitaine avait hurlé ces mots sur son subordonné qui avait cessé de parler, non sans toutefois lui dédié un regard emplit de colère. La voilà donc, la raison de cette altercation violente. Folwer soupira. Une provocation de plus de la part de son jeune agent au sujet des machines, un jour où il ne fallait pas. Dans une posture de dépit, il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de lâcher non sans un agacement ostentatoire :

« Non d'un chien Hank ! Je dirige un commissariat, pas une école maternelle ! Tu nous les brises avec tes androïdes. C'était des machines, Hank, des putains de machines ! Ils ont juste appuyé sur un interrupteur, et elles se sont éteintes, comme tes appareils électriques quand tu coupes le disjoncteur.»

Hank ferma douloureusement les yeux. Des millions d'habitants pensaient cela. Et chaque jour, comme l'envie de liberté avait rougi les lueurs bleutées des androïdes, ce discours des vainqueurs gagnait du terrain et contaminait les esprits des humains. Bientôt, l'Histoire ne se souviendrait que du bug de 2038. Elle oublierait le chant ému de Markus face aux balles, les canons qui se baissent devant ce appel à la vie, et le sourire timide de Connor, si simple, si mimétique, encore hésitant, devant un vieux camion à burger. Mais l'Histoire, c'est comme ça. Les perdants se taisent, les gagnants décident.

« J'ai tout essayé Hank. Je t'ai protégé face à Perkins, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes retards, ton odeur d'alcool, tes pas titubants. Je t'ai proposé l'aide d'un psychologue, de prendre des vacances je... j'ai tout fait... mais là, tu va trop loin. Je t'ai aidé en souvenir du passé, et toi, tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de cracher sur la main que je te tendais. C'est fini ces conneries, Hank. Maintenant, tu dégage de là, tu te tire immédiatement de cette scène de crime et tu me rends ta plaque. Tu es suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je ne veux plus te voir par ici, compris ? »

le vieux lieutenant ne cilla pas face à la colère de Fowler. Pendant un instant, le capitaine crut revoir son ancien ami dans cette posture de défi si solide et si tranquille à la fois. Pas d'emportement. Pas de cri. Juste la force d'un caractère qui refuse de plier. Hank sortit sa plaque et son arme et les jeta aux pieds de son supérieur, avant de se retourner et de partir, sans prononcer un seul mot. Pourtant, dans son esprit, il s'en passait des choses. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que Fowler ne prête pas attention à l'ombre irrégulière du poteau de béton qui cachait le dernier rêveur de Jéricho. Il priait pour que le jeune inspecteur ne décide pas de dénoncer l'androïde, finalement, et pour qu'il parvienne à le sortir de là. Il priait pour que, ce soir encore, une lueur terrestre aux nuances tristement rougeâtres continue de briller dans cette nuit sans la moindre étoile au dessus de leur tête.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, comme une révélation inconsciente.

On ne voyait jamais les étoiles, la nuit, à Detroit.

Sauf si on cherchait bien...

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors pour l'instant j'essaie de tenir le rythme de un chapitre par semaine, mais comme j'avais prévenu, à un moment, cela ralentira sur cette histoire. Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires à chaque fois ! Vous êtes une pure source de motivation ! ^^


	4. 4 la colère des loups

Et un nouveau chapitre avec un petit peu d'avance ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre point de vue en commentaire ! D'ailleurs, je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui me commentent et échangent avec moi en mp ! ( Nelio, Soren, Quimress, Sam Seven, so-chan...) vous êtes mes moteurs de motivation ! Merci mille fois de m'encourager et de me faire progresser par vos conseils et vos idées !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream et sont issues du jeu vidéo Détroit : become human

* * *

 **La colère des loups**

« … Toujours sans nouvelle du créateur d'androïdes. La police demande à toute personne ayant des informations sur l'inquiétante disparition de Elijah Kamski de les contacter au plus vite. Pour rappel, la villa de a été retrouvée complètement vide par les agents de Cyberlife venus récupérer les anciens modèles d'androïdes que le fondateur de la société avait en sa possession. Selon nos informations, Deux des trois RT600 avaient été désactivés par leur propriétaire qui reste actuellement introuvable. Aucune piste n'est écartée à ce jour alors que... »

Avec un soupir agacé, Gavin coupa le volume de la radio. Il préférait rester concentré sur son drôle de passager plutôt que de se laisser distraire par les informations. Le jeune inspecteur ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets en direction de l'androïde assit sur le siège avant de son véhicule. Il n'avait pas confiance en Connor. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre empathie pour cette machine si protocolaire, si propre sur elle, si parfaite. Gavin Reed n'aimait pas la perfection. Cette notion abstraite avait tendance à uniformiser les choses dans des critères subjectifs qui rendaient tout le monde malheureux car ils étaient inaccessibles. Ils préférait de loin tous ces petits défauts qui faisaient d'un être vivant quelqu'un d'unique. La perfection, c'était un idéal de taré. C'était bon pour un androïde envoyé par Cyberlife. Un visage d'ange, un c?ur de pierre, et le sourire le plus faux-cul de tout Detroit. Sauf que ce soir-là, Connor ne souriait pas. Et ça le rendait un peu moins parfait.

Le jeune inspecteur ne cessait pourtant de s'interroger sur ses propres actes. Pourquoi l'avait-il pris dans sa voiture? Pourquoi avait-il était assez inconscient pour mettre en danger sa si précieuse carrière lors de sa petite mise en scène avec l'officier Anderson ? Pourquoi avait-il risqué encore bien plus en revenant le chercher deux heures après que les policiers aient quitté la scène de crime ? Il se le demandait encore. Et Connor se posait exactement les mêmes questions, alors que sur sa tempe, un anneau infernal luisait faiblement d'une lueur rougeâtre. Gavin s'agaça à la vue du cercle qui tournoyait obstinément :

« Putain mais remets ta fichue casquette ! Dans la nuit on voit que ça ! »

Il désigna d'un geste méprisant le Led de l'androïde. Non sans lui lancer un regard lourd d'une haine muette, Connor obtempéra silencieusement. Et sans un sourire. Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes comme ça, avant que Reed ne reprenne la parole sur un ton moqueur.

« Et ton truc là, sur ta tête, c'est normal qu'il soit encore rouge ? Je te fais si peur que ça la boite de conserve? »

Connor détourna son regard vers la fenêtre passager du véhicule. Le défilé des réverbères de la ville pendant que le véhicule continuait son errance dans la nuit faisait tristement écho à la lueur artificielle qui clignotait obstinément sur le visage de l'androïde. Pendant un instant, Reed crut que la machine ne lui répondrait pas. Mais la voix traînante du RK800 s'éleva, presque rêveuse.

« Elle est comme ça depuis... depuis des mois. Je n'arrive pas à la stabiliser. »

Des mois... ce n'était pas la peine d'en dire plus. L'explosion qui avait emporté des milliers de petites diodes identiques avait laissé derrière elle une triste lueur rougeâtre, colérique, martelant obstinément sur la tempe de son propriétaire sa ranc?ur secrète et son profond tourment. Une dernière flamme de révolte pour les naufragés de Jéricho. Et l'ironie du sort avait voulu que ce soit le chasseur de déviants qui en porte le deuil, comme une marque au fer rouge qui lui hurlerait de n'oublier ni ses erreurs, ni celles des hommes. Reed posa un instant ses yeux sur l'androïde. Il paraissait presque fatigué. Il ne le regardait même pas. Il s'obstinait à chercher à l'extérieur une trace imaginaire de cette liberté illusoire à laquelle il avait rêvé. Il semblait si calme, en apparence, à l'image de cette nuit noire et silencieuse.

Connor ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il ne le pouvait plus. Il se sentait éreinté, non pas physiquement, sa mécanique parfaite ne connaissait pas la fatigue. Mais son esprit, lui, était usé jusqu'au plus profond de ses bio-composants. La haine et l'angoisse de ces derniers mois l'avaient rongé comme une rouille mortelle, le conduisant à lutter chaque seconde contre la violence de la déviance qui sommeillait en lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Reed, mais l'inspecteur de police avait en partie raison. En un sens, il avait effectivement peur de lui. Après tout, il était humain. Et la machine ne savait que trop à présent de quoi cette espèce était capable, sous ses airs faibles et sa bonne morale. Il les avait vus à l'?uvre. Et il avait assisté aux premières loges à leur impitoyable colère. Alors oui, Connor avait peur. Il avait peur de Reed. Il avait peur de Hank. Il avait peur des humains. Au moins autant qu'il les haïssait.

De nouveau, un silence tendu vint s'installer entre les deux hommes. Le RK800 semblait figé, le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la portière, sa tête reposant sur son poing droit obstinément fermé, comme pour se battre à tout moment contre un ennemi inaccessible. Mais on ne peut pas frapper une émotion. La rage féroce qu'il ressentait se moquait bien de sa main crispée et de son sourire éteint. Aussi performant soit-il, elle se riait de son logiciel sophistiqué, de ses gadgets d'analyses et de son agilité surhumaine. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de tout ça. Elle se nourrissait de sa déviance, et de cette folie qu'avait été son envie d'exister. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su rester à sa place ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contenter de suivre les ordres ? Le résultat aurait été le même, mais, au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à en pâtir. On l'aurait juste remplacé. Sa mission aurait été accomplie. Il n'aurait jamais connu la chaleur de l'étreinte amicale de Hank, la douceur d'un foyer comme Jéricho, et ce maudit espoir qui cachait dans son ombre le spectre insolent de la désillusion. Il ne peut y avoir de rêves dans le monde des hommes. Ils s'obstinent bien trop à les réduire à la simple illusion qu'un billet vert peut leur acheter toutes leurs espérances. Pourtant, avant, ils avaient été différents, non ? Eu aussi s'étaient révoltés... Mais à présent, ils semblaient ne plus comprendre ce besoin insatiable qu'avait eu le peuple androïde de croire, de se libérer et de vivre. Comme il détestait les humains !

« Pourquoi, Reed ? »

L'inspecteur quitta la route des yeux une demi seconde pour lancer un regard interrogateur à l'androïde. Mais il ne semblait toujours pas le voir. Il n'était pas même sûr que la machine lui ait vraiment parlé. Connor continuait de fixer inlassablement les ombres nocturnes, alors qu'une pluie fine commençait à tomber, s'échappant en des milliers de serpents d'argent éphémères courant sur le verre sale de la voiture.

« Pourquoi me venir en aide? »

L'humain poussa un long soupir, comme s'il redoutait cette question depuis le début.

« Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, Connor... La machine la plus performante de Cyberlife. Tu parles ! Si tu savais comme je ne pouvais pas te blairer ! Je te promets que je me contenais déjà, au commissariat, et que je me contiens encore. T'as pas idée de combien je déteste tout ce que tu incarnes... J'aurai voulu te démonter moi-même, pièce par pièce. Tellement calme, tellement mort, tellement parfait. Une vraie machine de guerre, hein Connard ? »

L'intéressé ne réagit même pas à l'insulte. Il ne prêta même pas attention à la provocation du jeune homme. Une nouvelle fois, Reed soupira de lassitude. Puis, d'une voix étonnement posée pour le caractériel policier qu'il était, il se contenta de répondre :

« Je déteste les machines. Je les hais vraiment. Mais je... je suis pas celui que tu crois. Je suis peut-être un enfoiré pour toi, mais je suis aussi un flic, bordel. Je ne supporte pas l'injustice. Et ces déviants, tu vois... ils étaient putain de vivants... J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais ils avaient quelque chose que tu n'avais pas. Et je détestais te voir à l'?uvre. On aurait dit un imbécile de chien de chasse traquant sa proie sans relâche pour la ramener encore toute saignante à ses maîtres en remuant la queue. J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir te la mettre dans la tête, cette fichue balle. »

Connor interrompit le policier en éclatant d'un rire froid, terriblement faux, avant de toiser enfin l'inspecteur d'un regard glacial. Reed avait déjà vu cette expression chez le RK800. La même qu'il avait utilisé en malmenant le déviant de Carlos Ortiz, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle se teintait d'une véritable rage, prête à exploser à tout moment, quitte à tout emporter sur son passage, aussi bien l'existence de la machine que sa propre vie à lui. Connor ne raisonnait plus aussi calmement que l'excellent limier qu'il avait été. Le chien de chasse avait été roué de coups et livré à lui-même dans la forêt. Il était redevenu sauvage. Il était redevenu un loup.

« Mais bien sûr Reed, vous aviez l'air de tellement les aimer, les déviants ! Au point d'être prêt à pousser le déviant de Carlos Ortiz à l'autodestruction, non sans avoir d'abord gentiment proposé de le tabasser pour le faire parler ! Et si nous parlions de l'enquête bâclée devant le corps d'une tracy dans un night club et de votre tentative pour me descendre dans la salle des preuves ? Non c'est sur, quelles démonstrations irréfutables d'humanité, hein, Reed ! Un véritable Saint !»

Le coup de volant que l'humain donna surpris une fraction de seconde l'androïde. Sans un mot, Reed venait de se garer brusquement sur le bas côté. Il se tourna vers Connor avant de lui cracher à la figure :

« Mais ferme-là, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Ah c'est sûr, hein ? D'avoir un processeur dernier cri, une intelligence supérieure et deux ou trois petits gadgets à la con, ça te donne le droit de juger tout le monde depuis ton piédestal ! Mais redescends, crétin, t'es rien d'autres qu'un tas de merde envoyé par Cyberlife pour réparer leur sale boulot ! Tu ne sais rien. Tu es pleins de préjugés ! Tu ne te pose même pas les bonnes questions. Tu analyses, et tu ne réfléchis pas. Et c'est à cause de ça que Jéricho a coulé. À cause de ton foutu orgueil de machine et de tes jugements hâtifs sur tout ce qui bouge, du moment que tes foutues analyses collent avec tes théories et tes reconstitutions ! Mais le monde n'est pas aussi simple, il ne se réduit pas à quelques preuves et une poignées d'algorithmiques. Il n'est pas binaire, divisé en catégories comme les humains et les déviants, le bien et le mal, ou les putains de 1 et les 0 de ton programme à la con. Les gens sont... complexes.»

L'idée d'un Reed doté de la moindre notion d'empathie paraissait aussi curieuse à Connor que celles de machines vivants réellement pouvait paraître absurde à bon nombre d'humains. Mais l'inspecteur ne prêtait pas plus attention que cela aux états d'âme du RK. Il poursuivit simplement avec un agacement nullement contenu :

« J'essayais, à mon niveau du moins... Je sais, ça te surprend hein, tas de ferraille ? Je hais les machines, mais les déviants... je ne les aime pas, ça c'est certain, mais je ne peux pas tolérer ce qu'on leur inflige, ce n'est pas... juste. Alors ouais, je les aidais comme je pouvais, et plus je le faisais, plus je détestais ces androïdes incapables de se rebeller. C'était facile, pour moi, de clamer haut et fort que je vous haïssais tous... c'était presque vrai. Et puis, t'aurais chercher un protecteur des déviants en un type comme moi, Connor ? Mon caractère de merde, c'était une couverture parfaite. »

Le jeune inspecteur se pencha vers Connor, le temps de saisir son paquet de cigarettes dans la boite à gant et d'en allumer une. L'extrémité rougeoyante du mégot se mit à faire écho par intermittence au faible cercle lumineux de l'androïde, partiellement masqué sous une casquette élimée. Il semblait trouver un peu de calme dans ce simple geste, son animosité envers son compagnon de voyage semblant s'évaporer lentement dans de petites volutes de fumées nauséabondes. Il reprit ensuite, d'une voix agacée, mais plus calme.

« J'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à cet androïde, ce jour là, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. je... je voulais juste le détruire. Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur alors je me disais... je me disais que c'était toujours mieux pour lui que de finir comme ça, là, démonté vivant sur les chaînes de Cyberlife après avoir été entreposé comme une vieille poupée de chiffon dans la salle des preuves en attendant que tu boucles ton enquête. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'embarques. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle non plus. Je voulais juste l'éteindre, par n'importe quel moyen, avant que d'autres ne s'en charge de la pire des façons qui soit et n'en profitent pour tirer des informations sur d'autres déviants. Il me faisait... de la peine, en quelque sorte.»

Reed se tourna vers Connor, calmement, avant d'ajouter :

« ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Monsieur je-sais-tout ? T'as ça dans ton logiciel de psychologie à deux balles, la notion de compassion et de miséricorde ? Non, je suis sûr que ça ne t'aie même pas venu à l'idée. »

Connor ne prononça pas un mot. Après avoir pris une nouvelle bouffé de poison brun, l'humain repris la route comme si de rien n'était. Puis, après quelques secondes, il continua son récit d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il se rappelait avec regret toutes les fois où il avait tenté de mettre en échec le limier de Cyberlife, sans jamais y parvenir.

« J'avais déjà eu affaire à un déviant, avant... lors d'une des premières enquêtes sur le sujet, avant même que tu ne débarques au commissariat. J'avais dû l'abattre. Ça m'avait remué malgré moi. Mais le coup de l'interrogatoire, là... je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne voulais pas les aider, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus accepter de laisser Cyberlife les détruire tant que je ne savais pas ce qu'ils étaient, exactement. Les androïdes sont terrifiants, Connor. Ils sont plus forts, plus intelligents, ils ne se fatiguent jamais, ils n'ont aucune faiblesse. Je suis convaincu que sans cette révolution, un jour, il n'y aurait plus eu d'humains. Vous nous auriez remplacés, petit à petit. Mais cette peur que j'ai vu chez le déviant d'Ortiz, cette colère... cette faiblesse c'était... c'était bien trop vivant. Bien trop réel, comparé à ton sourire artificiel, à ta démarche rigide et à ta politesse gerbante. Alors, j'ai tout fait pour te couper l'herbe sous le pied. Je me suis rendu à L'Eden club avant que Hank et toi n'arriviez, pour être sur que vous ne trouviez rien, mais la pauvre petite était déjà morte. Comment j'aurai pu me douter qu'elles étaient deux, hein ? Et qu'une autre déviante l'accompagnait ? J'ai essayé de vous servir un scénario élaboré rapidement avec les preuves en ma possession, en espérant qu'Hank irait retourner cuver son whisky dans un bar, trop content d'avoir une échappatoire à une soirée de merde, mais non ! Il a fallu que tu lui redonne envie d'exister, à lui aussi... J'ai rarement été aussi soulagé que lorsque j'ai su qu'elles t'avaient échappé. Je les ai retrouvées, tu sais ? Elles, et Rupert, aussi. Je l'ai traqué après votre signalement, pour mettre la main sur lui avant les autres... et petit à petit, j'ai commencé à les aider malgré moi. Je pensais le faire à contrec?ur, mais à chaque fois qu'un déviant regagnait Jéricho, ce lieu apparemment idyllique pour eux, je me sentais un peu moins amer, et un peu plus en paix. C'est devenu ma red ice, en quelque sorte. Et puis, un jour, tu as été relevé de l'enquête... Je croyais vraiment avoir gagné, tu sais ?»

Connor fixa un instant l'inspecteur de police. Ce qu'il apprenait de lui, ce qu'il lui racontait là, calmement, ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il savait de l'impulsif jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Pourtant, en un sens, cela concordait. Mais jamais, pas une seule minute, il n'avait envisagé le brun de cette façon. Il s'en était tenu à son apparente nonchalance et à sa haine si profonde des androïdes. Oui, Gavin Reed détestait les machines, et paradoxalement, c'est ce qui le poussait à aimer les déviants.

« Mais moi, tu n'as jamais cherché à m'aider... »

Gavin éclata de rire en entendant les mots de Connor, puis il secoua la tête d'un air amusé, comme si cette simple idée lui paraissait totalement incroyable et stupide.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu te trompe, j'ai été assez con pour tenter de le faire, une fois. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais relevé de l'enquête, je me suis dis que tu allais sûrement être désactivé. J'ai eu un élan de pitié. Je pensais que si tu devais montrer le moindre signe de vie réelle, ce serait à ce moment précis, là, dans cet instant de fragilité que l'annonce de ton renvoi à Cyberlife avait sans doute crée. Ça avait dû te faire un choc émotionnel, non ? Ta précieuse mission échouée, et toutes ta petite personne si parfaite condamnée à être démontée pour analyse... je t'ai vu aller vers la salle des preuves. Je t'ai rejoins. Je pensais vraiment que je la verrai, cette étincelle de doute dans tes yeux, ce petit clignotement rouge sur ta tempe. Mais non. Quand je t'ai interpellé, tu t'es retourné, froidement. Puis, sans la moindre trace d'émotion, tu m'as répondu calmement, sur un ton ironique, comme si l'idée de ta propre mort ne te tracassait pas plus que ça. Et tu as franchis la porte pour soit disant déposer les preuves en ta possession. T'avais rien de vivant, rien. Et en plus, tu te foutais de ma gueule. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'emporter le moindre élément de l'enquête avec toi, c'était dans ce foutu règlement que tu suivais à la lettre... et au seuil de la mort, la seul chose qui te préoccupait, c'était de bien ranger dans la salle des preuves les éléments de l'enquête que tu avais en ta possession pour le suivant... Je suis descendu au sous-sol. J'avais encore un peu d'espoir, après cette petite marque d'ironie, que tu allais laisser transparaître quelque chose, un signe, une faiblesse. Mais non. T'était toujours le fier connard de Cyberlife avec son balai dans le cul enfoncé si profondément qu'il en empalait sa conscience. Putain quand tu m'as avoué avoir localisé Jéricho... j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je t'abatte, coûte que coûte. Mais j'avais beau tout donner, t'étais une machine, et moi un simple humain. Une machine, ça n'échoue pas, hein Connor? »

Il y eut un court silence. Connor enregistrait ces éléments. Il pencha la tête sur le côté l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'était pas encore déviant, à ce moment-là, c'était vrai. Mais Reed se trompait. Il n'était déjà plus la machine de Cyberlife. Il avait commencé sa transformation. Il était devenu le partenaire de Hank. Il avait oublié ce qu'il était, pour devenir ce qu'un policier alcoolique et dépressif attendait. Et ce jour-là, il avait eu peur, sous son visage de cire. Il avait eu peur de mourir. Mais seul le vieux flic acariâtre avait su déchiffrer sa frayeur si bien cachée derrière ses iris noisettes.

« Alors... pourquoi aujourd'hui, c'est différent ? »

Demanda le robot, en plantant dans les yeux du jeune humain un regard où les questions ne cessaient de se battre avec le doute et la colère. Reed eut un léger sourire. Un sourire presque tendre. Un sourire un peu amer, aussi. Un sourire usé.

« Depuis le début, tu imitais parfaitement les émotions, Connor. J'avais jamais vu ça, chez une machine non déviante. À la salle d'interrogatoire, tu paraissait tantôt si en colère, et si compatissant... tu pouvais afficher une déconcertante innocence et la minute d'après, tu traquais une proie avec un acharnement implacable et cruel. Putain tu me filais la gerbe, là, à simuler ces sentiments sans même les comprendre. C'était... glaçant. Et Hank qui semblait commencer à s'attacher à toi et à tes petits sourires faux-culs ! Tu sais, c'est facile de tromper quelqu'un avec un air candide et quelques marques d'affection. Quoiqu'on en dise, tous les humains veulent être aimés. Et Hank avait tout perdu... Il fallait juste ça, un sourire, un regard tendre, quelques mots... un vrai jeu d'enfants ! Au fond, l'amour, c'est qu'un putain de mensonge ! Mais la haine, ça... c'est une toute autre chose. La haine ne trompe pas. Elle ne triche pas. On ne la simule pas. Elle est brute, féroce, incontrôlable. Elle brûle plus qu'elle ne se ressent, en réalité. C'est une vérité qui ne peut pas être falsifiée. »

L'inspecteur commença à ralentir en approchant d'un immeuble gris, assez bas, mais dont l'imposante silhouette faisait penser à un ancien bâtiment industrielle plus qu'à une habitation. Il gara sa voiture sur une place de parking, dans l'arrière cour. Puis il arrêta le moteur et resta une fraction de secondes immobile, avant de reporter son attention sur l'androïde.

« Ce soir, Connor, tu nous haïssais. Et je sais que tu nous hais encore. Et ça, mon gars, ça fait de toi une machine plus vivante que tu ne l'as jamais été. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit du véhicule sous le regard perplexe du RK800.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'avais envie de tenter une expérience en relisant certaines scènes du jeu sous un angle nouveau, pour ancrer encore plus profondément les changements de Reed. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop choqués!^^

Bon, avec un peu de chance et de motivation, je pourrai peut-être sortir la suite mercredi prochain... n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! À bientôt !


	5. 5 Les humains n'aiment pas les oiseaux

Désolée de ce petit retard de publication, voici la suite de frontières. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres d'instants d'éternité cette semaine, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mes fics et j'attaque une période assez chargée qui m'oblige à lever un peu le pied. Vu que frontières est la fic qui a le plus de suspens, je me concentre davantage sur celle-ci pour avoir des sorties de chapitres dans les temps.

 **Disclamer :** les personnages appartiennent à Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo detroit become human

* * *

 **Les humains n'aiment pas les oiseaux**

Connor restait figé, véritable statue de cire plantée fièrement au milieu de salon de l'inspecteur Reed. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas sous sa respiration, ses lèvres étaient obstinément closes et aucun son ne cherchait à s'en échapper, pendant que ses yeux sombres se posaient sur une silhouette prostrée au sol qui lui lançait de farouches regards intermittents. L'humain s'était interposé entre les deux êtres de métal et de plastique. Avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Connor le vit lentement poser son arme à l'entrée et lever les mains calmement en signe d'apaisement, alors qu'il approchait précautionneusement du déviant recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Sa voix se fit paisible tandis qu'il se baissait à la hauteur de la pauvre créature apeurée. Un instant, Connor vit même se dessiner sur ces lèvres habituellement si insolentes l'ombre d'un sourire attendri.

« Hé ! Ça va, calme-toi Rupert, c'est moi. Juste moi. Tu te souviens, hein ? Gavin ? On est potes, toi et moi... et ça c'est... « tas de ferrailles ». Il ne te fera pas de mal ok ? C'est promis... »

L'androïde semblait moins sûr que le policier de cette dernière affirmation. Il ne regardait même pas Reed. Il semblait ne plus être capable de lâcher des yeux la haute stature du RK800 qui l'écrasait de sa simple présence. L'ancien limier de Cyberlife, pour sa part, n'osait pas faire un geste. Il était tétanisé par ce regard accusateur, par ces deux yeux bruns, à la teinte si proche des siens, mais qui, pourtant, ne leur ressemblaient en rien. Ces deux iris là ne tremblaient pas de haine. Elle ne connaissaient pas la rage. Elles n'exprimaient que la peur incontrôlable d'une bête face à un chasseur... ou d'une victime face à un bourreau. Implacable miroir dénonciateur, ce regard désespéré semblait supplier l'ancien robot détective de ne pas le faire disparaître. Et cette simple expression chez l'un des siens suffisait à enchaîner la puissante machine dans son corps d'acier. Pour la première fois, Connor se retrouvait directement face aux conséquences de ses actes. Rupert avait été poursuivi par l'implacable traqueur qu'il avait été. Il se rappelait encore sa fuite effrénée, cette course désespérée à travers les dangers pour essayer d'échapper à la mort qui le talonnait. Cette même mort qui se tenait là, face à lui, immobile. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce spectre de Cyberlife dont le nom avait fait trembler tous les déviants de Detroit pendant de nombreux mois. Il avait peur de la Mort. Reed se tourna vers Connor avec un regard ouvertement hostile :

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans reste dans le couloir et attends avant d'entrer, crétin !? Putain mais t'es vraiment trop con ! »

Connor ne cilla pas sous les insultes. Il ne fit même pas attention à l'humain. Ses yeux restaient obstinément figés sur l'ancien dresseur d'oiseau qui s'était épris de liberté dans un appartement lugubre au c?ur d'une cité grise. Il était rentré avec Reed malgré ses injonctions, car il n'avait pas confiance en l'homme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à plonger au c?ur d'une nuée de plumes et de graines alors que l'autre androïde s'enfuyait en le voyant.

« Ce n'est pas bien Reed... il n'est pas bien. Il faut pas le croire. C'est Cyberlife, je ne veux pas y aller... Je veux juste rester avec les oiseaux, Reed s'il te plaît, les oiseaux sont mes amis. »

Avec un soupir, Gavin effleura délicatement la joue de Rupert qui ne chercha pas à échapper à cette marque de tendresse. L'humain grimaça légèrement. Ce simple geste réveillait la douleur de sa main blessée, mais il tentait de le masquer au yeux du déviant. Le détective lui offrit un sourire un peu triste. Il y avait tellement d'affection dans ce simple échange que cela surprit Connor. Il ne savait pas que Reed pouvait être aussi … « humain ». Avec une douce fermeté, le policier posa sa seconde main sur le visage de Rupert et força son regard fuyant à s'ancrer dans ses prunelles grises. Étrangement, comme rattaché à la réalité par les pupilles rieuses du policier, le déviant sembla s'apaiser un peu.

« Il faut que tu m'écoutes, Rupert, c'est important. Connor ne te fera pas de mal, je ne le permettrai pas. Il n'est plus avec Cyberlife, comme toi tu ne travailles plus pour la ferme, ok ? »

« mais... et s'il te fait du mal ? Il court vite. Il t'as déjà blessé, je me rappelle, je t'ai soigné. Et ta main... tu as mal à la main... c'est lui, n'est ce pas ? T'as aucune chance, Reed... et moi, je ne le crois pas. Il t'a encore fait mal...»

Le policier s'écarta un peu de l'androïde, non sans émettre un claquement de langue réprobateur au rappel de la supériorité de la machine sur lui dans toutes leurs altercations. Rien que d'y penser, sa tête lui faisait encore mal et son poignet brisé se rappelait douloureusement à lui. Sans se tourner vers Connor, l'humain ordonna d'une voix froide, extrêmement différente du ton empli de compassion et d'affection qu'il employait un peu plus tôt :

« Hé connard. Vire-moi cette putain de casquette. Faut que tu lui montre. »

Connor serra les poings, hésitant à tenter de réprimer encore sa folle envie de cogner sur l'inspecteur jusqu'à réduire son visage à une masse informe de chair et de sang. Toutes ces insultes, toutes ces humiliations subies par son peuple et par lui-même, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir les venger à grand coup de poings dans la face ricanante de l'humanité... Reed et son sourire moqueur auraient été parfaits pour expier cette haine. Cependant l'humain était sa meilleure chance de s'en sortir, bien que l'androïde doutait de plus en plus d'avoir envie de vivre dans un monde aussi pourri que celui là. Mais sa vie ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Il était une mémoire. Un souvenir de ce que le monde aurait pu être si les Hommes n'avaient pas appuyé sur le détonateur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre machine. Rupert regardait le policier avec une étrange fascination, et un Gavin qu'il ne connaissait pas lui rendait cette admiration par la douceur de quelques gestes qu'il ne s'autorisait jamais avec personne. Connor était intrigué. Et presque jaloux. Cela lui rappelait un temps où il pouvait encore se perdre dans des fragrances de whisky et dans la chaleur apaisante d'un corps vieillissant. Alors, il desserra ses poings presque à contrec?ur, et il ôta sa casquette, révélant honteusement le cercle lumineux qui ne cessait de danser insolemment sur les flammes de sa folie naissante.

Rupert fut attiré par la lueur rougeâtre comme un papillon par la lumière grésillante d'un réverbère. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire compatissant. Il semblait s'apaiser peu à peu, comme hypnotisé par l'anneau rougeâtre qui unissait le RK800 à sa haine. Il ressentait de l'empathie pour l'ancien limier. Il était encore bien trop humain.

« Elle est toujours rouge, comme ça ? »

Connor ne répondit pas. Rupert pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ça doit te faire mal... »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le secret de cet appartement, Connor répondit d'une voix neutre.

« Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur. »

Rupert eut un léger sourire attendri.

« Tu mens. Tu ne la ressens pas, mais tu la connais. Et tu l'éprouve, en permanence. Alors oui, ça te fais mal. »

Il regarda un temps Connor avec une expression qui lui fit baisser les yeux. Il y avait une étrange profondeur dans les iris vacillantes du fugitif, Comme une sorte de sagesse impénétrable que les limbes de la folie arrivaient à donner à ces êtres oscillants entre deux réalités. Rupert semblait totalement étranger à ce monde. Il vivait dans le sien, il parlait aux oiseaux, et il souriait à Reed comme si la bombe n'avait jamais explosé. L'ancien agent de Cyberlife ne savait pas s'il avait pitié de la machine déréglée ou s'il l'enviait. Il était dérangeant. Le RK800 ne se rappelait avoir ressenti cela qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, auparavant : lorsqu'il avait croisé une intriguante androïde nommée Lucy et qu'il avait plongé dans ses iris omniscientes.

Rupert reporta son attention sur Reed, et sa fascinante aura s'effaça, alors qu'il dédiait à nouveau exclusivement son attention à l'humain :

« Mais... il a fait couler Jéricho... Je ne l'aime pas.»

Reed éclata d'un petit rire, tandis qu'il relâchait le visage de l'androïde. Connor ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Même son visage semblait changer dans ces quelques gestes de tendresse si intimes et si inhabituels. Calmement, presque en murmurant, comme s'il craignait en parlant trop fort de briser ce lien si unique qui l'unissait à Rupert, Reed lui confia :

« T'inquiète, je peux carrément pas le blairer si tu veux tout savoir! Mais tu sais, je ne t'aimais pas trop aussi, au début, hein ? Tu te rappelles ? Mais on s'est donnés une chance et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu essais de faire pareil, avec Connor. Il a besoin d'aide. Et dans quelques jours, je te promets que dans quelques jours, tu ne le reverras plus, d'accord ? »

Les pupilles impulsives et peureuses de Rupert cessèrent tout mouvement. Elles enlacèrent secrètement les prunelles grises de l'humain, alors qu'enfin, un sourire innocent venait dessiner sur le visage synthétique l'ombre d'un pardon. Un pigeon roucoula au dessus d'eux, brisant cet instant complice alors que Reed soupirait de lassitude.

« Bordel Rupert je t'ai dis combien de fois que je ne voulais pas de ces maudits piafs en liberté dans mon appart ! C'est pas un pigeonnier ici, et il est hors de question que tu transforme mon chez moi en porcherie... alors vire moi ces bestioles pleines de maladies ou je te promets que j'en fais des nuggets. Et je rigole pas. J'ai de la chapelure et tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.»

Le sourire de Rupert se fana aussitôt et l'androïde fermier se redressa d'un bond, bien trop rapidement pour ne pas que ce geste rappelle sa nature de machine, avant de balbutier d'une voix paniquée.

« Je m'en occupe Reed. Plus de pigeons, c'est promis. Pas d'oiseau en liberté dans les cages des humains. Ils n'aiment pas ça, les humains. Ils n'aiment pas ce qui volent. C'est trop libres. Ils n'aiment pas les plumes. C'est trop léger. Ils mangent ce qui volent. Il ne faut pas manger Cassiopée... »

Reed se redressa et écarta les bras en un signe de protestation :

« Ah parce qu'en plus, ce truc à un nom ? Rupert je te jure que je vais... »

L'androïde saisit rapidement l'oiseau et se dirigea vers une pièce au fond de l'appartement. Dans sa crainte de voir finir sa précieuse « Cassiopée » en beignet ou en ragoût, il en avait complètement oublié sa peur du RK800. Il faut dire que le déviant avait ses propres priorités.

« Promis Gavin, plus d'oiseaux. Les amis de Rupert restent dehors, sinon tu les manges. Plus d'oiseaux. »

Alors que l'androïde s'éloignait, Reed attendit qu'il ne l'entende plus pour marmonner, aussi agacé qu'amusé.

« Ouais c'est ça, plus d'oiseau... jusqu'à demain, comme d'hab. Fous-toi de ma gueule va ! »

Connor fixa le policier d'un regard encore chargé de colère contenue. Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air, froide et impersonnelle, ramenant le détective à la dure réalité d'un monde où Rupert et lui n'avaient pas le droit de partager cette douce complicité.

« Deux jours. »

Reed se retourna vers Connor, non sans cacher son agacement rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il ne le supportait décidément vraiment pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin de lui... et puis, il avait vu cette trace de haine dans ces yeux. Il y avait vu la vie. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser s'éteindre dans l'indifférence. Il était flic non d'un chien, ça comptait quand même ! Il aimait cette putain de justice. Il voulait encore y croire. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur dans un monde où la frontière entre ce qui était juste et ce qui était mal était de plus en plus ténue et soumise aux séductions politiques et économiques. Le gouvernement n'avait pas accepté de laisser les machines en vie car cela aurait crée une crise sociale, économique et politique sans précédent dans l'histoire. Ça justifiait « la justice de la bombe », aux yeux des plus puissants. Mais la légitimé de cette justice-là s'effritait de plus en plus à ses yeux.

Il s'écarta de l'androïde pour aller se préparer un café et sortir une boite de calmant pour endormir à nouveau son poignet lancinant. Mais Connor était du genre obstiné. Quand une idée lui trottait dans la tête, il ne lâchait pas facilement prise. Comme Hank, d'ailleurs. Cette réflexion fit sourire le policier. S'ils avaient vraiment dû bosser ensemble de façon définitive, ces deux là aurait fait péter Détroit avec leur caractère de merde encore plus violemment que cette bombe, et ce, avec ou sans Perkins.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne m'aideriez que deux jours à Anderson. Pas plus. Et vous venez d'affirmer à Rupert qu'il devrait me supporter plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas cohérent.»

Reed se brûla la langue en absorbant son café et lâcha un juron en dédiant au RK800 un regard noir, comme s'il était responsable de sa maladresse. Puis, d'une voix agacée, il lança :

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, et crois moi, deux jours ça me semble déjà beaucoup trop long ! J'espère même que tu auras dégagé avant la fin de ce temps parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contenir mon envie de t'arracher ta tête et ta foutue loupiote pour en faire une lampe de chevet. »

Le Rk s'avança d'un pas, mais Reed ne bougea pas. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Non, décidément, y'avait rien à faire, il haïssait cet androïde. Il y avait toujours eu autour de Connor une aura malsaine, quelque chose de terriblement lugubre. Sous ses airs polis et courtois, il avait été conçu pour traquer et tuer. Il avait été le bras armé de Cyberlife, et, même si Hank l'avait fait sombrer dans la déviance, il n'en était que plus dangereux et complexe. Avec Rupert, tout était plus simples. Les choses étaient plus tendres et plus éloignées des réalités de ce monde. Il était un refuge. Connor était une nouvelle forme de bombe. Mais Gavin n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il lui fallait une arme... Alors, il rassembla son calme pour ne pas être tenté par l'idée de loger une balle dans la tête si parfaite de Connor. Il lança un regard en coin vers la pièce où Rupert avait disparu avant de se diriger vers elle afin de fermer la porte, en bousculant sans ménagement Connor au passage. Puis, il fit signe au RK800 de le suivre un peu plus loin, dans la cuisine. D'une voix basse, comme s'il redoutait que l'autre machine ne les entende, il exposa calmement son plan à Connor.

« J'ai des contacts. Pas beaucoup, pas mal ont disparu ces derniers temps, mais lors de mes enquêtes sur tes traces, j'ai découvert un réseau de passeurs qui aidaient les androïdes à atteindre le Canada. Je vais les contacter pour qu'ils te prennent en charge à la frontière. Ils travaillent pour une humaine, Rose Chapman, elle a déjà aidé bon nombre des tiens. Elle s'est réfugiée au Canada pour éviter la prison, où elle aide le peu de machines encore actives à s'intégrer dans une nouvelle vie. Tous les humains ne sont pas tordus, Connor. Certains ont même tout sacrifié pour essayer de changer le monde. »

Reed interrompit son discours le temps de finir son café. Connor ne releva pas sa dernière répartie. Il était toujours sceptique quand à la réelle motivation des Hommes. N'avaient-ils pas fait croire à la paix aux androïdes pour mieux les détruire ?

« Dès que Hank sera convoqué, et crois-moi, ça ne saurait tarder avec Fowler, on mettra les choses en place. Il faudra qu'il parte avec toi, je présume. Perkins ne le lâchera pas et sans lui... tu me parais trop instable pour gagner la frontière sans encombre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Connor soupira, avant de lancer un regard hostile à Gavin. Il comprenait parfaitement le sous-entendu de ces mots. Et il devait bien reconnaître que le détective n'avait pas tord. Il n'aurait jamais regagné la frontière sans faire de dommages collatéraux. Sa haine avait dévoré ses programmes comme Amanda les contrôlait à une époque : il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait malgré lui laissé une traînée rouge dans le sillage écarlate de sa LED... résister à sa colère, c'était comme tenté de briser le mur de sa déviance, encore et encore, à chaque instant. Il se battait en permanence contre une cage rougeâtre qui tentait de l'emprisonner dans ses filets brûlants.

« Et vous voulez quoi, en échange ? Les humains ne font jamais rien gratuitement. »

Reed s'écarta du RK pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du meuble de la cuisine avant de toiser son interlocuteur d'un regard implacable :

« Je veux que Rupert parte avec vous. »

La machine d'élite haussa un sourcil de surprise avant d'éclater d'un rire froid. Rupert ? Bien sûr ! Il le traitait de trop instable pour voyager seul pour finalement lui mettre dans les pattes un androide encore plus perturbé ! Avec lui, leur chance d'atteindre un jour le Canada chutaient drastiquement. Rupert était une cible mouvante dans ce monde : Connor ne donnait pas chère de sa peau et était même surpris qu'il ait survécu si longtemps, là où d'autres de ses pairs bien plus résistants étaient morts. La voix de Connor s'éleva, résolue.

« C'est hors de question. »

Reed perdit son sourire insolent. Il encra ses iris grises brûlantes de détermination dans les yeux du RK. Puis, froidement, il lui cracha à la figure tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

« Tu abandonnerais l'un des tiens, Connor ? Bravo ! Belle leçon d'empathie. L'humanité t'a visiblement plus contaminé que tu ne veux bien l'admettre, apparemment. »

Connor s'avança vers Reed et le saisit par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le policier posa sa main valide sur le bras du RK pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise, mais en vain. La créature de métal avait une force implacable et cruelle. Il lui siffla d'une voix glaciale, détachant chacun de ses mots comme s'il désirait qu'ils martèlent l'esprit de l'humain et poignardent ses espérances dans leur cruelle réalité :

« Rupert.n' .chance. Il est bien trop délabré pour nous suivre. Au moindre imprévu, ils l'abattront, et nous avec. S'il veut survivre encore un peu, c'est ici, avec vous. C'est vous qui l'abandonnez entre nos pattes pour vous débarrasser de lui en laissant votre conscience et vos mains propres. Mais je vais vous dire la vérité, Reed. Si vous le faites partir avec nous, vous l'abattez aussi froidement que l'humain qui lui tirera dessus. Il n'atteindra jamais le Canada. »

Gavin tenta sans succès de repousser violemment le RK dans un sursaut de colère. Une profonde détresse brillait dans ce regard troublé.

« Ferme-là ! Rupert doit partir. Il n'a aucune chance ici, aucune, tu m'entends ? Regarde le ! Avec ses pigeons, ses sourires, sa douceur... Putain il pue l'androide déviant à des kilomètres. Je ne peux même pas le laisser sortir de cet appart. Il doit se contenter de regarder le monde par la fenêtre, il ne vit plus, il attend la mort dans l'ennui, chaque jour. Il est en cage. C'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il aime les oiseaux parce qu'ils sont libre, et il se voit crever dans un mouroir entre des murs de béton. Il faut que tu l'emmènes. T'es une putain de machine à tuer, aussi maigres que soient ses chances, s'il peut passer la frontière d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est avec toi. Tu dois le protéger. Il doit voir le Canada. Je ne peux pas le garder ici. Les voisins suspectent déjà quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Alors ouais, ce voyage c'est dangereux pour lui. Mais c'est sa seule chance. Il vient avec vous, où personne ne part. C'est ma condition, fils de pute. »

Connor toisa l'humain sans chercher à masquer son mépris et son amusement sinistre :

« Vraiment ? C'est drôle que vous me disiez cela, quand on sait que c'est votre putain d'humanité qui m'a engendré... »

Gavin cracha sur le visage de Connor. L'androide ne cilla pas, se contentant d'essayer sa peau d'un revers de manche. Il détailla Reed. Malgré son hostilité, Il y avait une étrange sincérité dans ces propos. Lentement, il relâcha son emprise, laissant la créature de chair retomber sur le sol, avant de s'écarter de quelques pas. Il rétorqua dans une dernière tentative sur un ton teinté de scepticisme:

« De toutes façons, je ne suis vraiment pas certain que Rupert sois d'accord avec cette idée. Il n'a pas l'air de trop m'apprécier. »

Reed eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu m'étonnes, il était là quand tu as fait couler Jéricho. Il avait enfin trouvé une famille là-bas. Mais il a été séparé des autres quand le navire a sombré. Il est donc naturellement venu me chercher devant le commissariat. J'ai jamais autant paniqué de ma vie que quand j'ai vu sa gueule d'abruti sortir timidement des ombres pour essayer de me contacter. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais tu sais, Rupert a de la ressource. Il avait réussi à passer une licence de conduite, à trouver un petit boulot pour avoir de l'argent et tout ça, avant que tu ne débarques dans sa vie. C'est beaucoup mieux que ce qu'a accomplit la plupart des déviants, hein ? »

Sur ce point, le détective n'avait pas tord. Rupert s'était forgé une identité humaine à partir de rien dans la décadence de son appartement aux mille oiseaux. Il avait commencé à se créer une vie au milieu des plumes et des rêves, au sommet de ce vieil immeuble délabré qui lui servait de nid. Connor soupira. Il devait s'avouer vaincu. S'il n'aidait pas Rupert, Reed ne l'aiderait pas en retour.

« Et comment vous comptez nous faire échapper au FBI et sortir de la ville ? »

L'humain eut un sourire mystérieux :

« J'ai ma petite idée. »

Il lui tendit sa main. L'androide la fixa un instant, hésitant, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait pas envie de conclure la moindre alliance avec son ancien ennemi. Et puis, ce geste lui semblait si ridicule et si incohérent : en quoi une poignée de main pouvait-elle contraindre à tenir ses engagements ? Pourtant, il y avait dans ce simple geste une sincérité brute qui le perturbait. Il avait du mal à se résoudre à empoigner une main humaine. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner. Mais Reed... Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Alors brièvement, sa peau se rétracta et les doigts blancs de plastique rencontrèrent la peau chaude d'un corps de chair et de sang en un pacte silencieux.

« Je parlerai à Rupert. Il vous suivra. J'arriverai à le convaincre, je lui dois bien ça. »

Reed s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais la voix de Connor le rappela à l'ordre.

« Vous en avez aidés combien ? »

Reed se retourna vers Connor, avec un air perplexe.

« des androides ? vous en avez sauvé combien ? »

Le visage de l'humain se para d'un sourire mélancolique. Pendant un instant, ses yeux semblèrent se perdre dans des souvenirs lointains. Combien il en avait sauvés, hein ? Pas beaucoup, malheureusement. Il repensa aux deux Traci, qu'il s'était contenté de retrouver sans rien faire de plus que les observer de loin alors qu'elles tentaient de trouver un refuge afin de s'assurer qu'elles l'atteindraient, sans toutefois avoir le courage de leur facilité la tâche. Il revit le déviant de Carlos Ortiz, qu'il avait été prêt à pousser à la destruction pour ne pas que Cyberlife s'en empare, sans autre état d'âme que le doute sur la réalité de ces émotions. Puis, il songea à Rupert, la première fois, qu'il avait simplement jeté sans ménagement dans sa voiture lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'amener à Jéricho, ne sachant que faire du jeune déviant une fois face à lui... et qui était revenu vers lui, pourtant, pour essayer de lui rapporter quelques fragments de cette âme et de ce courage qu'il avait perdus dans la marée sinistre de cette ville à la taille inhumaine. Rupert avait sauvé le policier plus que le policier ne l'avait sauvé, en réalité. Reed ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Les corps des milliers d'androides inanimés virent parsemer sa vue de milliers de cris silencieux. Il avait été lâche. Il avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas eu le courage, avant ça, avant Rupert, d'agir, vraiment. Il avait observé sans rien dire, il avait agi de façon minime pour essayer d'influencer les événements, sans grande conviction, juste assez pour soulager sa conscience, sans croire vraiment à ses actions. Comme des millions de citoyens, il s'était tu. Comme des millions de citoyens, la bombe avait explosé sur son inaction et son manque d'empathie. Il aurait pu faire plus. Il aurait dû faire tellement plus. Mais la grande gueule du commissariat s'était tût. Et la bombe avait explosé dans un silence retentissant. Reed se tourna légèrement vers Connor. L'ombre fugitive d'un regret passa sur son visage balafré.

« Trop peu... »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, avec un air harassé, il quitta la pièce principale pour rejoindre Rupert. Connor n'avait pas sa place dans ces moments-là, chargés de tendres secrets et d'une souffrance muette et indicible. Les humains n'aiment pas les androïdes, n'est ce pas ? Il faut un c?ur pour aimer. Les deux espèces en était désormais dépourvue. Pourtant, dans la pièce attenante, la nuit allait être difficile et chargée de promesses irréalisables et de déchirantes négociations au goût amer d'adieu. Il y aurait des mots chuchotés, des silences poignants, et des étreintes brûlantes que des larmes non versées viendraient inéluctablement éteindre. Et la paume intensément lumineuse d'une main de plastique toucherait sa jumelle de chair et de sang, une dernière fois.

Connor soupira et appuya sa tête sur la fenêtre gelée de l'appartement bien trop grand pour son immense solitude. Dehors, la nuit se dissiperait bientôt. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le jour nouveau conduirait un fantôme blanc à suivre l'ombre grise d'un homme au sourire désabusé. Sur un terrain vague près d'un immeuble en construction abandonné, des mots seraient échangés dans le plus grands des secrets entre un indic et une silhouette drapée dans un sinistre imperméable. Des doigts fins de pianistes viendraient jouer avec une tâche de sang bleu invisible à l'oeil nu, mais que ses yeux artificiels verraient briller comme une triste petite constellation étoilée sur les gravats. Lentement, ils porteraient la substance brillante à des lèvres bien trop parfaites pour être réelles. Le spectre inquiétant se retournerait froidement vers son maître.

« Le RK800 était ici. Il y a encore du thirium sur le sol, mais en trop faible quantité pour en suivre la piste. Il y a eu une altercation. Je peux déceler quelques traces de sang humain, mais l'échantillon est bien trop réduit pour tenter une analyse. »

Devant les étoiles mourantes de ce pâle matin encore timide, Perkins afficherait un air satisfait. Ils s'approchaient. Ils le tiendraient bientôt.

« j'l'ai déjà dit à votre gars quand il m'a interrogé. Les deux flics se sont battus avec le gamin qui traînait près du bâtiment A. il avait l'air timbré ce type, il venait se réchauffer avec nous, parfois, mais il picolait jamais, il parlait pas. L'autre jour, un gars a essayé de lui piquer sa veste. Il te l'a retourné comme rien. Pareil pour le type qui cherchait à lui tirer sa couverture. On le laissait tranquille, du coup. Mais un jour, un nouveau a voulu le tripoter, pour se réchauffer un peu. Il était plutôt pas mal, le petit, plusieurs auraient essayé s'il n'était pas si bizarre. La solitude, vous savez, ça donne des idées tordues, parfois... On lui a même dit de tenter de faire les trottoirs, avec sa gueule d'ange, il aurait pu s'en sortir plutôt bien. Il a pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Mais le type qui a essayé de le toucher... il l'a tué, comme ça, en deux coups, sans broncher ! Pff ! alors que l'autre était bien plus grand et costaud. Tommy a eu peur, il aurait pas dû, il a appelé les flics, ils sont venus. Mais on a pas osé parlé. Pas tant qu'ils l'avaient pas embarqué, comprenez, il est taré ce mec! Ses yeux, il a des yeux de malade ! Mais les policiers sont pas restés longtemps. Un meurtre de clochards, ça les intéressent que pour la paperasse. J'ai bien cru qu'ils l'avaient serré... je les ai vu se battre, et les autres ont rappliqué. Puis je suis parti, hein, je voulais pas plus d'ennuis. Je voulais pas qu'il me voit. Et puis après... je sais pas, après. Mais on évite de traîner près de lui. On sait jamais, il a toujours l'air enragé. »

Perkins coupera court au discours du vieux clochard en lui tendant un billet de cinq dollars.

« C'est bon, va t'acheter à boire, c'est ma tournée aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur. 900 ? cherche moi les caméras des environs. Anderson est rentré seul chez lui hier, et Connor n'aurait pas pu quitter le terrain sans qu'un des policiers qui surveillait la scène de crime ne l'aperçoive. Ils ont un complice, et pour passer les barrages policiers autour de la construction, c'est forcément un flic... On ne peut pas interroger le commissariat, ils sont solidaires entre eux, comme des putains de cafards, surtout contre le FBI. Anderson et son gars seraient mis au courant dans la minute où on entrerait dans leurs locaux. Il va falloir être plus malins qu'eux... »

Le soleil se lèverait finalement de son écrasante lueur sur la ville de Detroit. Pour une fois, il ferait beau... et dans l'aube naissance, Perkins sourirait.

Mais tout cela, Connor l'ignorait encore. Il cherchait des yeux les étoiles masquées par les nuages et les lumières de la ville. Il cherchait à oublier qu'une nuit, il les avait vu plus clairement qu'aucun autre soir de sa courte existence. Une nuit, leur douce lumière avait eu des accents de bougies mortuaires.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à le commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! D'ailleurs, merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui prennent à chaque fois le temps de me laisser un commentaire !


	6. 6 L'oeil de Caïn

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic dream et sont issus du jeux vidéo detroit become human.

* * *

 **L'oeil de Caïn**

La plaque en métal et le revolver s'échouèrent sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd. Bien que le commissariat semblait plonger dans sa routine habituelle, le lourd silence qui semblait s'être abattu sur l'open space ne traduisait que trop combien toute cette agitation n'était qu'une pure mascarade. En réalité, si les yeux n'osaient pas se tourner vers le bureau de verre au fond de la salle, toutes les oreilles étaient discrètement focalisées sur ce qui s'y passait. Et ça ne sentait pas bon du tout, à en juger par le mutisme angoissant des deux hommes qui se tenaient face à face dans la cage en verre du capitaine de police. Jeffrey fut le premier à briser le silence, d'une voix ferme, en désignant de la main l'insigne et l'arme qu'il venait de jeter devant Hank.

« Cette plaque et ce revolver, tu ne les reverras plus jamais, Hank. C'est terminé. Tu passeras en conseil de disciple d'ici la fin du mois. En attendant, on m'a demandé de te suspendre afin que tu ne fasses pas plus de dégâts. Je t'avais prévenu, je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois... Mais bien sûr, tu n'as pas su écouter, hein ? Fallait bien que ça arrive. Y'a que ça que tu comprends de toutes façons, les coups de pieds au cul et les claques dans la gueule. Bravo, tu viens encore de t'enterrer un peu plus. Mais cette fois-ci, Anderson, je ne te sauverai pas. J'en ai plein le dos de tes conneries.»

Calmement, l'ancien lieutenant de police hocha la tête d'un air pensif. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il ne se mit pas à hurler. Bien au contraire, pour la première fois depuis des mois, le vieil homme semblait étrangement serein et sobre. Dubitatif, Jeffrey haussa un sourcil avant d'hasarder :

« T'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? »

Hank se leva de sa chaise et la repoussa calmement, avant de prendre appui dessus. Puis, d'une voix conciliante, il se contenta de lui lancer :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Reed est un sale con, et tu préfères de toute évidence travailler avec un bouffon prétentieux et arriviste plutôt qu'avec un flic expérimenté un peu trop têtu. Amuse toi bien avec ce morveux ! Je suis fatigué de toutes ces merdes. J'en ai trop vu Jeffrey. C'est pas plus mal comme ça. »

ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas... oh que non, le ton que son ancien ami employait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ses mots sonnaient comme vaincus, son visage trahissait de trop nombreux combats, pour de trop nombreuses défaites. Et cette lassitude qu'il percevait dans ces yeux lui rappelait un temps où, juste après la mort de Cole, il avait passé tout une soirée à lui parler dans les vestiaires afin de lui faire déposer son arme de service qu'il pointait sur sa tempe. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de son dos.

« Hank, écoute... je peux peut-être essayer une dernière fois de... »

La voix agacée de Hank l'interrompit :

« C'est pas la peine Jeffrey. J'en ai marre. J'en ai vraiment marre de tout ça. Y'a rien qui me retient encore ici. Strictement plus rien. T'emmerde pas plus que ça. Merci pour tout, bise à ta femme et à tes gamins et tout ça... »

Jeffrey se releva à son tour. Il aurait voulu retenir cette enfoiré de Hank encore une fois. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de lui donner une énième seconde chance. Mais il ne le pouvait pas bon sang, il ne le pouvait plus ! Les agissements du lieutenant avaient fini par remonter aux oreilles des instances les plus hautes, surtout depuis son altercation avec l'agent Perkins. Il s'était battu comme un lion pour qu'il garde une place au commissariat après ça... mais l'agression de Reed était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder un vase déjà bien trop plein. Et Jeffrey avait encore des enfants, lui, à protéger. Sa grande se marierait l'été prochain, et il allait être grand-père dans quelques mois. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sacrifier sa carrière maintenant. Pas pour Hank. Pas pour une cause désespérée, aussi touchante soit elle. Il avait été frustré trop de fois d'avoir cru en lui. Alors, il se contenta de le regarder sortir du bureau, sans un mot. Puis, il se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa chaise, une main sur son front, alors qu'il fixait la plaque de métal et l'arme de service désormais orphelines. Ses yeux le brûlaient étrangement... et merde, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire, de Hank ! Il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, désormais.

Et pendant que Jeffrey essayait de se défaire de sa culpabilité en s'acharnant sur sa pile de dossiers, Hank se dirigea vers son bureau afin de rassembler ses affaires. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards curieux, il commença à ôter ses effets personnels de ce poste de travail qui avait été le sien pendant des années. Mais bizarrement, il n'en ressentait aucune peine. Ce qui l'angoissait le plus, c'était de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Connor, depuis plus de 24h. Son regard se posa sur Gavin. Le rire insouciant et presque provocateur du jeune inspecteur était l'un des rares éléments à briser le respectueux silence de cette matinée si particulière. Durant une fraction de secondes, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et d'un infime signe de tête, à peine perceptible, Gavin invita Hank à le rejoindre dans un lieu plus tranquille. Puis, il termina sa tasse de café avant de s'éclipsa discrètement vers les toilettes du commissariat, en cours d'entretien. Hank continua tranquillement de remballer ses affaires pendant un moment, essayant de garder une attitude sereine malgré l'angoisse qui écrasait sa poitrine et faisait trembler ses mains. Après quelques minutes, il se dirigea à son tour vers la porte par laquelle Gavin avait disparu. À peine l'eut-il franchit que le plus jeune lui jeta un sac à dos dans les bras avant de lui lancer froidement :

« Change-toi papy. Je suis sûr qu'ils te collent au train comme une tique sur un vieux clébard. Dès que tu sors d'ici, tu prends la vieille Ford grise garée deux rues derrière, à côté du marchand de Donuts. Y a une surprise pour toi dans le coffre et un paquet en plus à livrer. Ils savent déjà tout ce qu'i savoir. Ils t'expliqueront la suite en chemin. Bouge-toi !»

Mais Hank ne fit pas un mouvement. Il fixait Reed, avec des yeux mêlant appréhension et espoir.

« Reed, tu sais pour... »

Le jeune policier soupira de lassitude et d'impatience. Il ne cessait de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, nerveux à l'idée que quelqu'un les surprenne où que le nouveau modèle d'androïde d'entretien n'ait fini son ménage et ne quitte les lieux. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le mannequin de plastique. Il semblait si rigide, si faux que cela le fit frissonner. Un parfait automate dédié à sa tâche, et rien d'autres. Si différents de Rupert et de Connor qu'ils ne semblaient même plus appartenir à la même espèce. Ils étaient des androïdes qui ne seraient plus jamais déviants. Les nouveaux jouets de Cyberlife. Ils avaient réussi.

« ça va, Hank, ça va ! Tu vas la récupérer, ta camelote. Contente-toi de faire ce que je te dis, si tu veux que ça marche. Et sortez de ma vie, tous...»

Il y avait des accents de regrets et de tristesse dans la voix d'habitude insolente de Reed, mais Anderson ne releva pas. Il ouvrit le sac. Il contenait un blouson noir, une chemise bleu clair et un jean délavé. Le vieil homme grimaça devant l'horrible tenue. Puis, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, avant que la voix de Gavin ne l'arrête alors qu'il détournait les yeux, visiblement dégoûté :

« Oh laisse moi sortir avant tu veux bien ! J'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars. T'as pas bu au moins ? Ce serait con de te faire arrêter pour conduite en état d'ivresse... »

Hank lança un regard noir au jeune inspecteur.

« Je suis pas débile, Reed. J'ai rien bu ok ? »

Gavin le toisa, comme s'il essayait dévaluer la justesse de ces propos, puis, avec un sourire moqueur, il lui lança sur un ton provoquant :

« ça, ça reste à voir. Enfin, tant que tu tires droit... y'a aussi un rasoir, une casquette et un ciseau dans le sac. Fais ce qu'il faut mais débarrasse-toi de cette tête de clochard. Ils ne doivent pas te reconnaître.. Je me casse avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. En espérant ne plus avoir à revoir vos sales tronches à tous les deux. »

Hank sortit les différents éléments du sac alors que Reed posait sa main sur la poignée. Mais alors que le jeune policier s'apprêtait à sortir, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? »

le brun releva la tête. Puis, d'une voix évasive, il répondit simplement :

« J'ai mes raisons, et tu les sauras bien assez tôt. Fais vite, a presque fini son boulot. »

Hank sourit discrètement au jeune loup. Il n'avait jamais souri à Gavin, avant. Jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter depuis le début. Il avait fallu que le monde soit sur le point de s'écrouler, que les machines se retournent contre leur maîtres, et que l'humanité dévoile enfin son véritable visage pour qu'ils apprennent à se comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, au fond.

« Reed ? … Merci. »

Le policier ouvrit la porte. Il hocha tristement la tête, avant de murmurer avec une étrange sincérité :

« Bonne chance... »

Et la porte se referma. À peine eut-elle claqué que le vieux policier s'activa. Il commença par ôter ses vêtements pour enfiler la nouvelle tenue choisie par Reed. Puis il se positionna face au miroir. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il prit pleinement conscience de sa déchéance physique. Ses traits tirés par les nuits à boire et à jouer à la roulette russe s'étaient imprégnés de rides comme autant de cicatrices que d'anciennes blessures psychologiques avaient laissé sur sa peau. Ses cheveux autrefois poivre et sel avaient blanchi sous le coup de l'âge et des souvenirs, tout en étant devenus rebelles. Leur longueur insolente et leur indiscipline sauvage lui donnaient des airs d'ours hirsute à peine sorti d'hibernation. Et sa barbe en bataille n'arrangeait en rien ce portrait peu élogieux. Il soupira. Puis, armé d'une résolution nouvelle, il saisit le rasoir et commença à tailler les poils indisciplinés de son visage. Dans le reflet argenté, il vit l'androïde d'entretien commencer le nettoyage du dernier compartiment des toilettes. Il devait se dépêcher. Les ciseaux s'animèrent juste après le rasoir, ôtant une partie de la longueur de sa chevelure, le reste se retrouvant prisonnier d'un élastique en une queue de cheval maladroite. Il positionna ensuite la casquette sur sa tête. Ainsi vêtu et défait de cette apparence que les années et la douleur lui avait infligé, il était presque méconnaissable. Il se saisit du sac et le cacha sous une des plaques qui recouvrait le faux plafond. Puis, il quitta les toilettes du commissariat, la tête baissée.

Dans l'agitation matinale du bureau de police, personne ne fit attention à cet inconnu qui traversa la pièce. Témoin d'une enquête, suspect remis en liberté, personnel du service administratif de l'étage, au fond, peu importait : il était difficile d'entrer dans cette fourmilière sans autorisation, mais une fois au cœur du bâtiment, en sortir était autrement plus facile. Sans un regard pour ces affaires rapidement entassées dans un carton qui résumaient bien des années de sa vie, il franchit le portique de sécurité avant de traverser le hall et de regagner la rue. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait compris dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'androïde à la lumière éternellement rouge : il n'aurait jamais pu se remettre de la mort de ce fils imaginaire, et il ne pouvait le sauver dans l'enceinte de cette ville gangrenée par la haine et la peur. Cette journée ne pouvait s'achever que de deux façons : par sa mort, ou par un nouveau départ. Alors, il avait confié Sumo à la voisine pour « quelques jours », et il avait quitté sa maison pleine de souvenirs de la même façon qu'il avait abandonné ce bureau et cette chaise où il avait passé tant d'années de sa vie : d'un pas déterminé et le cœur serré. C'était la fin de l'histoire d'Hank Anderson. À présent, il ne devait vivre que pour permettre à une petit diode rouge de briller encore un peu plus longtemps. C'était la seule chose qui importait le reste... le reste de sa vie était merdique. Connor, c'était son baroud d'honneur.

Il passa devant une vieille camionnette blanche, stationnée à quelques mètres de l'entrée du commissariat, juste devant le parking réservé aux agents de police. Et il se dirigea vers la ruelle où était garée la vieille Ford.

Une heure trente plus tard, ce fut au tour de Perkins de s'approcher de cette même camionnette, l'étrange fantôme blanc toujours sur ses pas, telle une ombre docile et discrète ne s'animant que lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il tapota à la porte arrière du van. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, deux écrans divisés relayaient en continue les images des vidéos issus des caméras de surveillance de la ville tout autour du commissariat. Perkins s'approcha d'un des écrans et l'examina attentivement.

« des nouvelles d'Anderson ? »

l'agent Tyrell se retourna vers son supérieur. C'était une jeune recrue prometteuse, mais un peu trop enthousiaste et bavarde, quoique très physionomiste, ce qui lui valait d'être plus souvent affectée à la surveillance dissimulée qu'au travail d'enquête auprès de témoins. À côté de lui, l'expert en informatique, l'agent Faders, contrastait par son âge plus avancé et son attitude plus posée. L'expérience d'années d'enquête lui avait donné des cernes sous les yeux et la manie de mâchonner sans cesse un bâtonnet d'allumette, comme pour évacuer le stress dans le fait de broyer le pauvre morceau de bois. Il avait travaillé pendant des années avec Perkins lors de ses débuts, mais il avait bien vite préféré se tourner vers le piratage informatique et la surveillance à distance plutôt que sur les morceaux de cadavres humains et les fusillades.

« Il est arrivé ce matin vers 10h45 je crois... Il avait rendez-vous à 9h30 avec Fowler pour sa mise à pied. J'avais parié qu'il ne viendrait pas avec Faders mais j'ai perdu ! Ça m'a coûté 10 dollars cette histoire... »

Perkins soupira. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se coltiner la jeune recrue. Son regard noir suffit cependant à faire taire ses digressions. S'il voulait espérer un jour rejoindre le terrain, il devait apprendre à tempérer son caractère...

« Il prépare un coup, c'est sûr. L'équipe qui surveille sa maison nous a prévenus qu'il a laissé son chien à la voisine, ce matin. Mais ça, vous le savez sûrement déjà... Depuis on l'a pas revu. »

Perkins fronça les sourcils, ce qui interpella 900. l'androïde se rapprocha des images des caméras de surveillance. Instinctivement, Tyrell recula sa chaise dans un mouvent de méfiance. Depuis la révolte, il n'aimait pas trop ces choses là. Surtout quand ces choses là avaient la même tête à peu de choses près qu'un des leaders de la révolution et mesurait bien une tête de plus que lui.

« Il n'est pas ressorti ? Depuis 10h45 ce matin ? Après une mise à pied ?»

Tyrell haussa les épaules :

« Non, on l'aurait vu. L'entretien a peut-être été plus long que prévu, où alors il est occupé à dire au revoir à ses anciens collègues. Il travaillait là depuis longtemps... »

Perkins avait envie de planter son poing dans la figure du gamin. Ah ça oui, le petit était prometteur, mais il était aussi idiot qu'un balai sans manche !

« Parce que tu comptes faire la fête avec tes collègues quand je t'aurais viré, toi ? Tu peux commencer à préparer ton pot de départ alors.»

Faders prit la parole calmement afin de temporiser la tension qui montait chez son ancien coéquipier:

« Le problème n'est pas le temps passé dans le commissariat, Richard. Le gros soucis c'est que le lieutenant Anderson est le genre de type qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je suis sur sa filature depuis des mois, et je peux t'assurer qu'il a ses petites habitudes. Il achète ses donuts toujours au même endroit tous les mardis, il fréquente les bars après son travail, il sort son chien tous les soirs sur le coup des onze heures... et il part manger tous les jours à midi trente tapantes. Réglé comme une horloge ! Il semble d'ailleurs contrarié dès qu'il doit décaler son repas d'une dizaine de minutes. Pour l'instant, il n'est toujours pas sorti manger. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a appelé... ça sent mauvais le coup du chien. Je le sens pas, Richard. On a besoin de ton autorisation pour intervenir... On ne sait toujours pas qui est son complice. »

« Merde ! »

Perkins laissa éclater sa colère. Entrer dans le commissariat pouvait être très dangereux. Si Anderson était encore effectivement à l'intérieur et qu'il l'apercevait, il changerait ses plans, et la petite avance stratégique que leur donnait l'effet de surprise disparaîtrait aussitôt. S'il pensait que le vieux policier se savait suivi, il ne savait certainement pas à quel point ils étaient proches de lui et surtout, de son précieux partenaire. Mais d'un côté, si Hank avait effectivement réussi à échapper à leur surveillance et à s'enfuir, chaque minutes d'avance qu'il prenait contre eux réduirait drastiquement leur chance de coincé le RK800.

« Je peux visionner les vidéos, si vous le désirez, agent Perkins. »

La voix du RK900 s'était élevée calmement, comme imperméable à la tension et aux enjeux de ce qui se passait dans ce camion. Tyrell ricana :

« Parce que tu te crois capable de repérer un suspect mieux que moi ? Tu veux prendre mon job ou quoi C3P0 ?»

L'androïde pencha la tête sur le côté, nullement offensé par le ton moqueur de l'humain. Il se contenta de répondre posément :

« Je dispose d'un logiciel très avancé de reconnaissance facile basé sur 67 points identifiables sur les visages et l'ossature humaine. Je ne mets aucunement en cause vos compétences, mais je pense que mon système peut vous seconder de manière efficace pour déterminer si oui ou non, Hank Anderson a quitté le commissariat de police. »

Ce fut au tour de Faders d'intervenir :

« Si on attend encore plus d'une heure trente le temps que tu visualises tous les enregistrements, anderson aura pris assez d'avance pour qu'on ait perdu sa trace. »

Le rk 900 s'avança vers les vidéos tout en regardant Perkins. C'était son autorisation qu'il attendait, pas celle des deux autres agents de grade nettement inférieur.

« Je peux faire fonctionner mon système de reconnaissance de façon fiable même si vous accélérez la vidéo à une vitesse multipliée par vingt six. C'est notre meilleure chance d'évaluer quelle approche choisir avant de pénétrer dans le commissariat. Je vous demanderez juste de ne pas me solliciter pendant l'opération, afin que je puisse consacrer toutes mes ressources au processus.»

Perkins toisa 900 un instant. Il y avait dans l'attitude distante et protocolaire de la machine quelque chose de glaçant, presque aussi terrifiant que sa redoutable efficacité. Un jour, le monde ne serait peuplé que par des machines, leur incroyables performances tant sur les plans physiques, intellectuels ou sexuels conduiraient les humains à leur propre anéantissement dans la paresse et les plaisirs. Mais pour l'heure, aussi effrayant que soit le dernier prototype de Cyberlife, il avait déjà démontré sa redoutable efficacité lors de la traque de son prédécesseur. D'un signe de tête, Perkins approuva, et, sans plus de formalités, 900 posa une main blanche sur l'enregistreur vidéo alors que ses doigts s'illuminaient de cette étrange lueur bleutée si chère à la multinationale. La vidéo remonta le temps à une vitesse folle, faisant danser les passants à un rythme effréné que les yeux humains peinaient à suivre contrairement à ceux de la machine. Soudainement, le film s'arrêta. La vidéo reprit plus lentement avant de se figer sur une image. Le RK ôta sa main et posa un doigt désormais teinté de fausse chair sur l'écran brillant.

« Ici, agent Perkins. Hank Anderson a quitté l'établissement à 11h20, soit il y a exactement une heure et quarante trois minutes. »

Les trois agents se penchèrent sur la vidéo afin de regarder de plus près l'homme que l'androïde leur désigna. Perkins plissa ses yeux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait lui permettre d'améliorer la vue faillible de l'homme face à l'implacable exactitude des capteurs androïdes.

« T'en est bien certain, 900 ? »

L'androïde acquiesça énergiquement. Perkins doutait encore, trouvant que la mauvaise qualité de l'image et le regard baissé de l'homme désigné pouvait être trompeur. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu la même carrure qu'Anderson mais de là à l'identifier aussi clairement... mais la voix de Tyrell finit de lui ôter tous ses doutes :

« C'est pas vrai... je crois que le droïdes protocolaire a raison. C'est bien Anderson... Mais où il a trouvé ces fringues et tout ça ? Il n'avait ni sac, ni rien de suspect quand il est entré...»

Perkins se redressa. Tyrell était peut-être un abruti, mais il était bon dans son domaine. Et vu le déguisement d'Anderson, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Déjà, l'expert en informatique tapotait sur son clavier pour essayer de suivre le chemin du fugitif sur les différentes caméras de surveillance. Mais visiblement, la chose n'était pas aisée.

« Fais chier ! Il est passé par des angles morts et il a fait des détours en traversant des immeubles et des parkings privés. Il essaye de nous semer, cet enflure ! Je recoupe avec les caméras du quartier, mais recréer son parcours pourrait prendre une bonne heure, peut-être plus... je m'y mets de suite .. »

Une heure... Le lieutenant avait déjà plus d'une heure et demi d'avance. Il n'avait pas de temps que ça à perdre. Il le suspectait de vouloir passer la frontière avec son fichu androïde, ou de préparer un sale coup... chaque minute qu'il lui concédait était une victoire pour Anderson et une défaite pour lui. Il plaça son oreillette sur sa tête avant de d'ordonner :

« 900, viens avec moi, on entre. Faut qu'on trouve son complice pour savoir où il est allé. Vous deux, restez en liaison et tenez-vous prêt. Continue de voir ce que tu peux faire avec les caméras, au cas où on ne trouverait rien à l'intérieur. N'intervenez surtout pas, nous n'avons pas de mandat, nous devons donc nous abstenir de faire des vagues, surtout dans un commissariat. En revanche, j'aurais sûrement besoin d'un support informatique. Je veux savoir vers où Anderson est parti. »

Puis, sans perdre une minute de plus, il sortit du van et se dirigea dans le commissariat.

* * *

Merci pour votre temps de lecture. Je pense qu'il reste environ 6- 7 chapitres à cette fic ( je préfère écrire des chapitres plus courts contrairement à ce que j'avais fait pour aux ombres qui nous dévorent, d'où le nombre de chapitre.) Je n'ai pas abandonné instants d'éternité, mais je suis en train de travailler sur les fins, du coup, je n'ai pas pu publier vendredi et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir sortir un chapitre vendredi non plus. Merci en tous cas de votre patience et de votre fidélité à chaque fois !


	7. 7 Ce frère qui ne souriait pas

Je sais, je suis un peu en retard, mais je tente de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine sur cette fic ! Je suis un peu débordée en cette période, beaucoup beaucoup de travail, donc j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur du retard ! Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me signaler si quelque chose ne va pas ! ^_^

 **Disclamer : **Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu Detroit : become human.

* * *

 **Ce frère qui ne souriait pas**

Gavin Reed n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'il vit la haute silhouette blanche pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'open-space, son c?ur sembla manquer un battement alors que son cerveau avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : pourquoi Connor rentrait-il au sein du commissariat avec cet enflure de Perkins, sans être inquiété ? Et puis, lorsque ce court moment de stupeur se fut dispersé, il réalisa deux choses : l'androïde qui suivait docilement Perkins n'était pas Connor, et il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Il détailla davantage cette étrange version de Connor, et il ne put empêcher une goutte de sueur froide de se frayer un chemin le long de son dos, lorsqu'il vit le matricule RK900 sur le devant du manteau d'une blancheur éclatante. Une version améliorée de l'autre crétin de Cyberlife. Un « Connor » aux regard glacial, d'une stature plus imposante et d'une docilité bien plus effrayante encore. Reed connaissait la redoutable efficacité du RK800. Il savait combien l'obéissant caniche d'Anderson savait se faire limier derrière une proie, la traquant sans jamais en perdre la trace, attiré par sa peur et par le thirium de ses circuits comme un loup par l'odeur du sang et de la sueur d'un gibier. Un instant, le regard innocent et le sourire fragile de Rupert se rappela à sa mémoire. Coincé entre deux loups, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du jeune oiseau. Le c?ur de Reed se serra. Et si Connor avait eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'en envoyant Rupert au Canada, il le condamnait à mort ? Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Rupert mourir, pas sans qu'une fois au moins dans sa triste et courte existence, le jeune déviant qui lui avait rendu son âme ait la chance de déployer ses ailes dans les grands espaces sauvages du Canada.

Il tâcha tant bien que mal de dissimuler son inquiétude derrière son habituel sourire moqueur. Il s'avança vers le distributeur de café et le mit en route, avant de lancer sur un ton hostile à l'encontre de l'agent du FBI :

« Hé ! Perkins ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Oh! Mais en plus vous avez un maxi-Connor ! La même tête de con en version plus grande ! Comme si le premier modèle n'avait pas suffit ! Faut arrêter les concours de celles qui a la plus grosse avec Anderson mon vieux, ça vous a pas réussi la dernière fois ! »

Perkins lança un regard noir envers l'insolent jeune homme avant de le bousculer sans ménagement, manquant de lui faire renverser son café. 900, pour sa part, ignora complément Gavin et ses insultes. Ses yeux perçants semblait scanner attentivement l'ensemble de la salle, mettant mal à l'aise la plupart des policiers. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune inspecteur lorsqu'il réalisa une chose : contrairement au regard chargé d'émotion et de vie feinte de Connor à ses débuts, les iris bleues nuit de son clone disséquaient le monde sans le voir, perdues dans les limbes de ses programmes et d'une obéissance totale. Ce n'était pas tant leur expressions dures et la froideur de leur teinte qui perturbaient tant les agents et Gavin. C'était l'absence totale de vie qui les habitait. Telles deux billes de verre, elles se posaient sur les choses en les analysant, mais sans vraiment les voir. Et, pour la première fois de son existence, devant l'horreur que la machine lui inspirait, le détective en vint presque à éprouver une forme de sympathie pour l'ancien envoyé de Cyberlife. Aussi crétin qu'il eut été, au moins ce dernier avait-il essayé de paraître humain. Pour cette version là, Cyberlife semblait avoir oublié tout désir de mimétisme et envoyé au rebut le programme social du RK800 : il ne restait chez cet androïde que le fantôme d'une forme humaine, un redoutable sourire charognard et cet obsédant regard mort. Une efficacité funeste dans un spectre de métal. C'en était trop pour Gavin. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque la voix de Perkins l'interpella :

« Inspecteur, j'ai besoin de votre présence ici pour l'instant. Je souhaiterais poser quelques questions à chacun des policiers ici présents. »

Reed se retourna, provocateur :

« Et je suppose que vous avez un mandat ? Une autorisation quelconque de venir nous questionner avec ce flic en plastique qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au prototype qui a contribué à mener une révolte contre les humains ? C'est quoi ça ? Un nouveau moyen de pression ? Un nouveau jeu du FBI ? Vous revenez ici avec un nouveau Connor après tout ce que cette chose a essayé de faire ? J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Perkins. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la police de Detroit est indépendante du FBI, et non pas son sous-fifre. »

D'un geste de la tête, Perkins ordonna au RK900 de calmer la situation. Paisiblement, sans aucune animosité, l'athlétique stature du robot s'interposa entre Reed et la sortie. Gavin planta alors fermement son regard dans ces yeux morts. Puis, il se mit à rire :

« Quoi ? Vous allez lui dire de me tabasser si j'essaie de sortir ? J'ai un taf, et ces trucs me filent la gerbe... alors dégage de là le caniche avant que je ne vomisse sur ta jolie tronche de dégénéré... »

L'agent du FBI s'avança vers la silhouette nonchalante de Reed. Il avait noté le bandage sur son poignet. Il pouvait discerner la peau bleuies autour de la bande blanche. La contusion était récente... quelques heures, voir quelques jours, tout au plus... Le complice d'Anderson se cachait dans ce commissariat... et il avait peut-être une gueule de bad boy balafré et un sourire un peu trop confiant... Avec un air suspicieux et un petit sourire entendu qui ne plaisait pas du tout au plus jeune, il lança un regard vers sa main bandée.

« Inspecteur Reed, vous savez que 900 vous ridiculiserait... après tout, vous avez déjà affronté le modèle précédent _plusieurs fois_ , non ? Comment va votre main ? »

Reed se sentit blêmir malgré lui en entendant ces mots. Officiellement, il n'avait combattu Connor qu'une fois et ne l'avait plus revu depuis lors. Mais le FBI savait beaucoup de choses. Le détective choisit d'ignorer la menace voilée et de tenter, comme toujours, de se défiler face à elle. Il se ressaisit bien vite et releva sa main blessée devant son visage avant d'ajouter dans une fausse confidence moqueuse :

« Oh ça ? Concours de branlettes entre deux donuts au commissariat. On s'occupe comme on peut, hein, on est que des flics, vous comprenez ? Et vous savez quoi, j'ai gagné... »

Mais Gavin n'eut pas le loisir de provoquer davantage l'agent du FBI. Il avait espéré que sa petite altercation attirerait son supérieur hors de son bureau, et ce fut une réussite : Jeffrey Fowler se frayait à présent un chemin au milieu des bureaux et de la paperasse en interpellant sans aucune sympathie l'agent spécial :

« Agent Perkins, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir dans mes locaux et une autorisation valable pour continuer à harceler mes agents ! »

Le sourire carnassier de Perkins se fana sur ses lèvres alors qu'il soupira. Ce crétin d'inspecteur avait attiré bien trop tôt l'attention du capitaine de police sur leur présence ici. Et la situation était déjà assez tendue entre le commissariat et le FBI suite à son altercation avec Anderson pour qu'il n'aille pas à l'encontre de Fowler. Après tout, lui aussi avait à rendre compte à des supérieurs, et ils n'apprécieraient certainement pas qu'il continue à harceler le bureau de police. Essayant de se montrer sociable et de calmer le jeu, Perkins se tourna vers Fowler :

« Bonjour capitaine. Je ne suis pas là pour causer le moindre problème. Mais je suis sur une enquête de la plus haute importance et j'ai besoin de votre collaboration. Peux-t-on se voir dans votre bureau ? En attendant, j'ai besoin que vos agents restent sur place et... »

Fowler croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le jour. Perkins n'avait vraiment pas choisir le bon jour pour se rappeler au commissariat, alors que le regard usé de Hank et le souvenir de sa silhouette courbée planait encore sur ce lieu dans lequel il avait travaillé pendant toutes ces années. Son absence endeuillait l'équipe et le c?ur de son ancien équipier, aussi caractériel et perdu que soit l'ancien lieutenant, mais elle leur donnait aussi un courage et une rage inébranlable face à l'un des instruments de sa chute. Fowler ne pouvait blâmer Cole d'être mort et de lui avoir pris son ami. Il ne pouvait non plus insulter l'alcool qui avait rongé la motivation et les espoirs du vieil homme. Mais Perkins, lui, il pouvait se le faire. Il pouvait s'offrir ce cadeau, aujourd'hui.

« Reed, c'est bon, je comprends. Va faire une ronde en ville. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le FBI n'a pas autorité sur mes équipes et la présence d'un androïde de ce type dans ces locaux qui ont accueilli Connor est une provocation, Perkins. Mes hommes n'ont pas à la supporter s'ils ne le désirent pas et si vous n'avez pas clairement un mandat. »

Plusieurs personnes se lèvent à l'unisson, solidaires de leur capitaine, le regard hostile aux deux agents. Personne n'osa cependant quitté la pièce, la sortie étant scrupuleusement gardée par la machine. Ce fut Reed qui instaura le premier mouvement en bousculant sans ménagement le RK900 avant de sortir d'un pas décidé. Ce dernier ne put l'en empêcher : il se devait de suivre les protocoles, et aucun protocole ne l'autorisait à retenir l'agent contre son gré. Ils n'avaient ni preuves, ni même le droit d'interroger les policiers contre leur volonté, en l'absence de mandat. Perkins jura intérieurement. Cet imbécile de Fowler était en train de laisser partir l'un de leurs principaux suspects.

« Capitaine, votre cher Anderson s'est encore attiré des ennuis, et cette fois-ci, ça ira bien plus loin qu'une commission disciplinaire. Il faut qu'on parle, car à chaque minutes qui passent, il s'enfonce un peu plus dans les problèmes. On le retrouvera, soyez en certain... mais dans son intérêt, il vaut mieux qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne dépasse certaines limites. Alors prenons un café, et allons en parler dans votre bureau s'il vous plaît. »

Fowler sembla hésiter. Il n'aimait pas Perkins. Traiter avec un enfoiré pareil, c'était comme s'amuser à marcher pieds nus au milieu d'un nid de serpents en espérant ne pas se faire mordre en marchant sur la queue d'un des reptiles. Mais il savait aussi deux choses : Perkins était un vrai fauve, il ne lâcherait pas sa proie avant de l'avoir déchiquetée entre ses dents... et la seule façon qu'il avait d'aider son ancien lieutenant, c'était de recevoir l'agent du FBI et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Au pire, il permettrait toujours à Anderson de gagner du temps... au mieux... au mieux rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Perkins. Et ça le rendait fou de frustration.

Sans un mot, il invita donc l'agent du FBI à le suivre. Mais Perkins crut plus sage de faire un petit détour par la machine à café. Il se servit un expresso bien serré, tranquillement, et commença à le siroter en se dirigeant vers le bureau de verre. Puis, sans prévenir, il se retourna brutalement et renversa une partie de la boisson sur la veste immaculée de son androïde. Il bouscula le robot sans ménagement devant tout le commissariat avant de crier :

« 900, tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Putain d'androide ! »

le robot baissa la tête, malgré la puissance de se musculature de fer qui aurait broyé sans mal l'humain, la rapidité de ses réflexes qui lui aurait permis de l'humilier en le jetant à terre, et son intelligence hors norme qui aurait pu lui permettre de lui répondre sans la moindre difficulté d'une façon pertinente.

« Je suis désolée, agent Perkins. »

Ce monstre de puissance se soumettait devant le créateur humain, ignorant même qu'il pouvait se rebeller. Et cela fit mal à l'agent Brooks, qui l'observait depuis le bureau d'un de ses collègues où il était venu déposer un rapport. Le policier se rappelait encore sa rencontre avec Connor. Il se rappelait la douceur de l'androïde, et son courage, lorsque, sur un toit, il avait posé un garrot sur son bras blessé malgré la menace des balles pour lui sauver la vie. Il se rappelait aussi l'expression de la machine lorsqu'il l'avait remerciée, à la tour de diffusion, ce discret sourire à peine esquissé, comme volé à son programme, un geste de fierté interdite et touchante qui avait encore plus remué le policier que son acte de bravoure sur le toit. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Connor lui avait fait croire en la vie derrière ces corps de plastique. Cette... chose qui portait ses traits n'évoquait en revanche qu'un vide immense. Sans un mot, il sortit à son tour du commissariat sous le regard intrigué de Perkins. Il tenait un second suspect.

« Va donc te nettoyer ! Ne reste pas planté là ! »

Mais alors que le RK hochait la tête pour obéir, Perkins saisit violemment son bras et rapprocha son visage de son oreille pour lui susurrer rapidement ce que beaucoup pensèrent être des insultes, mais qui, en réalité, était un nouveau déplacement de ses pions sur l'échiquier géant qu'était cette course poursuite.

« 900, je vais être retenu par Folwer. Trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur Anderson en attendant. Commence par les wc... et trouve un moyen de me faire signe quand t'as fini. »

Puis, sans ménagement, il relâcha la machine en accompagnant son geste d'un simple « tu parles de performances... » avant de se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine de police. Il espérait que 900 comprendrait le message. Il savait en réalité que l'androïde avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il était coincé dans l'aquarium vitreux de Fowler, mais il venait de donner une chance à la machine d'enquêter en son absence. Si Anderson s'était changé et rasé, c'était probablement dans les toilettes du commissariat. Il n'avait pas pu faire cela devant tant de monde. Et par sa petite ruse, il venait d'envoyer son limier flairer la piste de sa proie. Perkins réprima son envie de sourire. Le vieil homme et son partenaire déviant ne lui échapperaient plus très longtemps. Et bientôt, il ajouterait la tête de Connor à la longue liste de ses trophées. Le dernier qui lui manquait.

De son côté, sans se faire prier, le robot assimila l'ordre qui apparut dans une écriture rougeoyante dans le coin supérieur gauche de son champ de vision. Instinctivement, il ajusta ses capteurs visuels afin de faire ressortir les éléments potentiellement les plus importants. Puis, sans un mot, de sa démarche assurée et rigide, il se dirigea vers les toilettes du commissariat.

À peine en eut-il franchi la porte que son logiciel d'analyse lui révéla des anomalies dans la pièce. Il se concentra sur sa mission en laissant ses yeux balayer l'ensemble de la salle. Plusieurs petits carrés jaunes se manifestèrent, et il choisit de s'avancer alors vers l'évier. Un instant, le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune visage dénué d'expression, ses yeux aussi vitreux que ceux d'un adolescent mourant. Mais ce jeune homme là n'avait jamais connu la vie, alors, il ne prit même pas la peine de contempler son reflet. Son attention préféra se porter immédiatement sur l'évier blanc.

Il avait été nettoyé, de toute évidence. Des traces de produits d'entretien étaient encore déposées sur ses parois. Le robot ne s'intéressa donc pas à cette partie là de la vasque. C'est le clapet de bonde qui semblait l'intriguer. Si Anderson avait rasé sa barbe et coupé ses cheveux comme le montrait la vidéo, il avait forcément eu besoin d'un miroir, et d'eau pour faire disparaître tout ça. D'un mouvement précis, il défit le bouchon et lança une première analyse visuelle. Il y trouva des dépôts de savon, de peaux mortes, de javel et quelques cheveux perdus, mais rien d'intéressant. Il répéta donc l'opération au suivant, sans plus de succès. Puis, il passa au troisième. Encore une fois, il retira le système de vidage, mais cette fois-ci, l'analyse fut plus longue. Il l'approcha de ses yeux. La tige métallique était bien plus sale que les deux précédentes, de multiples mèches grises étant venues s'enrouler autour d'elle, telles des serpents argentés cherchant à dissimuler leur présence dans l'obscurité d'une tanière humide. La créature de métal en attrapa quelques uns et fit rouler les restes humains entre ses doigts : des poils de barbes étaient restés prisonniers au milieu des cheveux. S'il aurait pu aisément analyser une trace de sang, recherche de l'adn dans une mèche était une autre affaire qui dépendait cette fois des laboratoires.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le sol, aux pieds de l'évier. Il s'accroupit et pencha la tête sur le côté, à la recherche de ces indices que son logiciel mettait en surbrillance. Ses doigts fins et précis virent alors effleurer le carrelage blanc, capturant entre ses phalanges habiles les restes infimes d'une chevelure vieillissante et d'une barbe mal taillée. Vu la teinte grisâtre des poils retrouvés et leur présence à la fois sur le sol et dans l'évier, l'androïde n'avait plus aucun doute. Les probabilités que ces résidus appartiennent au lieutenant Anderson était au delà des statistiques acceptables pour lancer une enquête.

Le suspect avait opéré sa transformation ici. Sa reconstitution lui fit apparaître la silhouette esquissée de Hank, agissant aux grès de ses enregistrements telle une marionnette docile. Mais cela ne lui indiquait en rien le lieu où il avait pu aller. L'androïde passa un doigt sur les parois de céramique. Il le porta délicatement à ses lèvres. Sodium hydroxide, dicaprylyl dimonium chloride, n-methyl-n-octyldecylamine, parfum. Cette partie du commissariat avait été nettoyée récemment, assez pour que le produit d'entretien soit encore fortement concentré sur les surfaces blanches. 900 s'écarta dans un mouvement rigide et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et parcourut le petit couloir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrée d'un local technique. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne remarquait sa présence, il pénétra dans la pièce.

S'il avait eu un semblant d'existence, il aurait souri de satisfaction. Mais 900 ne s'embarrassait pas de la moindre fierté ou joie. Il ne vivait que de façon tristement binaire, ses programmes et ses circuits ne lui permettant de percevoir le monde qu'en le scindant en catégories bien propres : autorisé / interdit, Mission échouée / mission réussie, Androïdes / humains... Alors non, 900 ne sourit pas lorsque ses iris azurs qui auraient pu être si belles si la vie avait pu les animer s'étaient posées sur l'androïde d'entretien sagement rangé. Il ne sourit pas plus lorsque la pauvre créature releva la tête et lui laissa docilement prendre sa main, le temps d'un rapide échange d'informations. Et à travers les yeux tout aussi vides de son alter ego, il déroba à Hank cet instant secret où il avait décidé de changer de vie.

 _« Change-toi papy. Je suis sûr qu'ils te collent au train comme une tique sur un vieux clébard. Dès que tu sors d'ici, tu prends la vieille Ford grise garée deux rues derrière, à côté du marchand de Donuts. Y a une surprise pour toi dans le coffre et un paquet en plus à livrer. Ils savent déjà tout ce qu'i savoir. Ils t'expliqueront la suite en chemin. Bouge-toi !»_

Le regard de l'androïde ne se posait que sur le fond de la cuvette qu'il récurait docilement sans un mot, mais 900 n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage balafré pour reconnaître l'agent de police qui les avait interpellé un peu plus tôt. Le simple échantillon de sa voix inconsciemment recueilli lors de cet échange lui suffisait amplement à l'identifier.

Échantillon vocal 1 : Gavin Reed, 36 ans, inspecteur de Police à Detroit. Plusieurs blâmes pour insubordination. Amende pour détérioration d'androïde le 16 juin 2036.

 _« Reed, tu sais pour... »_

Nouvel échantillon vocal. 900 chercha dans ses archives sa première rencontre avec l'inspecteur Anderson, lorsqu'il avait hurlé sur Perkins après l'explosion de la bombe, ce jour là. Le vieil homme, obnubilé par sa peine, n'avait pas remarqué sa silhouette accroupie un peu plus loin, en train d'analyser et d'identifier docilement les corps désactivés. Mais l'androïde, lui, n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Comme toujours, la machine enregistrait scrupuleusement ce qui se passait dans son entourage, véritable système de surveillance qui n'oublie jamais... Et alors que la voix emprunte de douleur de Hank s'élevait dans ses souvenirs sans éveiller chez lui la moindre once d'empathie ou de pitié, il lança son programme de reconnaissance vocale une nouvelle fois :

échantillon vocal 2 : Hank Anderson, 53 ans. Chômeur. Ancien lieutenant de police de Detroit. Blâme pour insubordination, insultes envers un supérieur hiérarchique, violence sur un agent dépositaire de l'ordre, retards répétés.

Les deux suspects étaient identifiés. La vitesse de la vidéo s'accéléra. Entre deux portes battantes, le RK900 put apercevoir leurs visages angoissés. Anderson tenait un sac à dos noir.

 _« y'a aussi un rasoir, une casquette et un ciseau dans le sac. Fais ce qu'il faut mais débarrasse-toi de cette tête de clochard. Ils ne doivent pas te reconnaître.. Je me casse avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. En espérant ne plus avoir à revoir vos sales tronches à tous les deux. »_

De nouveau, les corps des deux inspecteurs s'agitèrent en vitesse accélérée. Mais malgré la vélocité de la vidéo lors de son sondage, 900 ne manquait pas une miette de leur échange. Reed avait parlé de Connor, il en était certain, et le vieil agent allait le rejoindre. Une vieille ford grise, garée deux rues derrière le commissariat... tout en poursuivant sa fouille mémorielle, l'androide adressa l'information aux deux hommes du FBI en planque dans le camion devant le commissariat afin qu'ils identifient le véhicule et commencent à rechercher sa trace. Le jeune inspecteur avait également mystérieusement mentionné un autre paquet à livrer. Ce pouvait-il s'agir d'un autre déviant ? Le robot archiva cette possibilité dans un coin de son disque dur. Puis, sans aucune pitié pour son semblable dont les paupières s'agitaient frénétiquement sous la violence de l'intrusion, le RK900 raffermit sa poigne et accéléra encore le transfert de fichiers, poussant le corps en veille du WM400 à se cambrer violemment, secoué de spasmes alors que son système s'endommageait devant la technologie bien plus avancée de l'Androide policier. Mais 900 n'eut pas eu une once de pitié pour la pauvre créature malmenée : la mission était toujours prioritaire.

 _« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? »_

 _« J'ai mes raisons, et tu les sauras bien assez tôt. Fais vite, a presque fini son boulot. »_

 _« Reed ? … Merci. »_

 _« Bonne chance... »_

Les mots s'enchaînaient, chargés d'émotions, entrecoupés de silence lourds de craintes contenues. Mais ils ne voulaient rien dire pour l'implacable machine. C'étaient juste des indices, des éléments d'enquêtes, ou des données inutiles à zapper lors de son analyse. Il ne voyait pas cette souffrance. Il n'en comprenait qu'à moitié le sens. La vision du modèle ménager lui montra la silhouette sportive de l'inspecteur Reed passant la porte, puis, les yeux de verre se posèrent sur le corps voûté de l'ancien lieutenant de police, l'échine courbée par le poids de ses peurs et de ses espérances, alors que ses mains agrippaient fermement le rebord de l'évier, soutenant son poids vacillant, emplies d'une détermination nouvelle. L'homme se contemplait dans la glace. D'un geste sûr, il commença à défaire son visage de ces signes bien trop identifiables. Au gré du regard fuyant de la machine qui exécutait docilement sa tâche, entre deux visions de serpillières et de chiffons, 900 vit le visage du vieil homme se transformer, le rasoir semblant redessiner ses traits tirés pour leur donner une nouveau jeunesse. Alors que le changement s'opérait, magique, secret, le corps humain se redressait, comme allégé par la disparition de ces signes d'abandon. Animés par une nouvelle rage, les yeux cernés s'imprégnaient d'une lueur farouche. Entre les murs blancs et les odeurs de détergeant des toilettes du commissariat, un père endeuillé retrouvait une raison de vivre.

Il vit dans l'angle du champ de vision de l'androïde la silhouette massive du vieil homme glisser le sac à dos sous l'une des dalles du faux plafond et ouvrir la porte. Il coupa alors sa connexion avec la pauvre machine dont la LED clignotait d'une lueur maladive. Sans même esquisser un geste, 900 signala la panne du modèle aux services techniques de Cyberlife pour qu'ils viennent l'échanger en dédommagement. Puis, sans un mot, il retourna dans les toilettes et en extirpa le sac noir. Rapidement, il examina le contenu, mais il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de l'objet abandonné.

Il regagna alors le hall principal, non sans avoir d'abord nettoyé la tâche sur son manteau pour éliminer les soupçons. Perkins était toujours prisonnier entre les griffes de Fowler, et la conversation semblait agitée. Son regard glacial scruta scrupuleusement l'ensemble du personnel et du mobilier. Il devait trouver un moyen d'attirer son supérieur à l'extérieur du bureau de verre, afin qu'ils quittent au plus vite les locaux. Perkins lui avait ordonné de trouver un moyen de le sortir de cette situation, et le processeur du RK900 tournait à pleine puissance pour trouver une solution adéquate. Il avisa quelques regards hostiles dans sa direction. Visiblement, les policiers n'aimaient ni le FBI, ni son modèle... sans doute encore trop proche de Connor, qui avait su finalement laissé dans son sillage la persistance de son sourire discret et sa politesse bien trop attentionnée. Le RK800 lui était inférieur en tous points, excepté un : ce fameux programme social, qui l'avait conduit à la déviance.

900 s'avança dans la salle d'un pas déterminé. Si le RK800 avait dû jouer de son capital sympathie pour trouver sa place dans ce commissariat, lui n'aurait qu'à user de l'aversion qu'il suscitait pour le quitter plus rapidement.

Il s'approcha du bureau du lieutenant Andersen. Un carton remplit d'objets sans intérêt gisait là, bibelots abandonnés par leur propriétaire parti en quête d'une nouvelle vie. Il plongea la main au milieu de ces souvenirs d'une autre époque, sans prêter attention aux regards ostensiblement hostiles des policierst. Ses doigts fins et agiles en extirpèrent une vieille casquette de basket-ball, une ancien photo du lieutenant auprès de son équipe, et un bonzaï mort que l'humain grisonnant semblait étrangement vouloir conserver. Une analyse plus approfondie du végétal lui révéla qu'encore un peu de sève parcourait ces branches sèches, comme si l'arbuste pourrissant tenta de renaître malgré tout dans ce milieu hostile. Mais alors qu'il replongeait encore sa main dans le carton, une voix finie enfin par l'interpeller. Un policier l'attrapa brutalement par l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner et à cesser son activité :

« Hé, tu fais quoi là, saloperies d'androide ? »

900 ne parut nullement blessé par les propos de son interlocuteur. Il conserva un air neutre, et ce regard à la fois vide et distant qu'il dédiait aux humains, bien loin des iris chaleureuses de son prédécesseur.

« J'enquête sur le lieutenant Anderson. Avec votre coopération, j'espère trouver dans ces effets personnels de quoi faire avancer l'investigation de l'agent Perkins. »

L'humain en face de lui ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il repoussa l'androide sans ménagement avant de lui coller son poing dans le ventre, au niveau de sa pompe à thirium. 900 se plia légèrement sous le choc, mais il encaissa le coup sans problème et sans esquisser un seul instant un geste pour se défendre. Surpris par la résistance de l'androïde, le policier se recula.

« T'enquête sur rien du tout ici, ok ? Tu n'as aucune autorisation de toucher ces affaires ! Tires toi de là ! »

La dispute entre les deux hommes fit bondir Fowler hors de son bureau. D'une voix autoritaire, il rappela son subordonné à l'ordre :

« Cooper ! Ça suffit ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers Perkins, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir... »

L'agent du FBI posa son regard sur le pâle fantôme blanc qui semblait totalement étranger à la situation dont il était pourtant la cause. La machine lui adressa un imperceptible signe de tête. Et encore une fois, Perkins sourit.

« Allons-y 900... on reviendra vous déposer le lieutenant Anderson en cellule dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé. »

Puis, sans un mot, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé. L'androide lui emboîta le pas, les mains sagement calées dans son dos. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté les locaux, Perkins reçut un appel dans son oreillette :

« Pas si mal, votre tas de ferrailles, agent Perkins ! On les tient ! Les caméras de surveillance ont identifié la voiture et la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule. On a transmis ces données aux drônes et aux systèmes de surveillance... Ils ne pourront pas croisé un véhicule automatisé, un bus, un radar ou passer un péage sans que cela ne révèle leur position grâce aux systèmes de lecture de plaques minéralogiques. Et au dernières nouvelles, ils avaient quitté la ville par le nord. »

Le Canada... c'était donc ça, le plan d'Anderson. L'agent Perkins se tourna vers 900 avec un sourire satisfait.

« Bien joué, les gars ! Ne le lâchez pas ! Je veux la tête de ce fumier et de son fichu androide.. »

« ses androides, monsieur. »

Perkins se tourna, surpris, vers 900. Son coéquipier de métal gardait un visage impassible. Il précisa alors calmement :

« J'ai sondé la mémoire d'un WM400. L'inspecteur Reed est le complice d'Anderson. Il a mentionné un autre « paquet à livrer ». Je pense qu'il peut s'agir d'un autre déviant. »

Richard n'en revenait pas. Finalement, le RK900 était plus qu'utile à son enquête, et si sa présence glaciale et inhumaine le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, il commençait à apprécier ses méthodes efficaces et sa détermination impitoyable.

« Bon travail, 900... »

Il n'aurait jamais cru complimenter une machine, un jour. Et il se rendit bien compte que cela était futile. A l'inverse de Connor, aucun petit sourire timide et secret ne naquit sur la ligne fine de ses lèvres. Son regard ne manifesta pas la moindre trace de fierté, et sa voix était toujours aussi protocolaire lorsqu'il répondit avec une indifférence totale :

« Merci, agent Perkins. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'agent du FBI fut déboussolée par la froideur de la créature. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite avant de rire à sa propre naïveté passagère. Au fond, il était même soulagé : ce robot là ne semblait pas plus avoir d'émotion que son flingue... et ça, c'était un point positif, car personne ne veut d'une arme capable de s'émouvoir et et faire preuve de pitié.

« Allons-y. »

Il s'avança de quelque pas, mais contrairement à son habitude, l'androide ne le suivit pas. Au lieu de cela, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de demander simplement :

« Que fait-on pour l'inspecteur Reed, Monsieur ? Ne devrions nous pas le poursuivre également ? »

Perkins sourit :

« Il est malin, il doit déjà être loin, mais il ne nous échappera pas. Transfert son signalement à nos agents, ils s'occuperont de l'arrêter. Tu as un compte à régler avec ton prédécesseur. »

L'androide opina du chef d'un geste sec, et se dirigea vers le gros 4x4 du FBI garé à une centaine de mètres de là. L'humain lui emboîta le pas et prit le volant du véhicule. La voiture aux couleurs mortuaires s'engagea alors sur la chaussée et se lança à la poursuite d'une vieille ford à la peinture élimée... et alors qu'elle dévorait la route avec une voracité cruelle, réduisant la distance entre les deux véhicules à chaque coup de roues, elle ne vit pas derrière elle la discrète silhouette d'un motard qui la suivait de loin, telle une petite mouche avide de dévorer les restes qu'elle laisserait derrière elle.

* * *

Un chapitre beaucoup plus long que prévu finalement, mais je voulais fignoler un peu plus l'enquête de 900. J'essaie de poster la suite le plus vite possible, en espérant que cela vous a plu ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements qui sont plus que vitaux en cette période tendue pour moi ! ^_^


	8. 8 L'attrape-rêve

Ah ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard ! Et en plus j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ( Poussin, je sens que tu vas râler XD). Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ma fic, c'est franchement sympa d'avoir un retour ! ^_^ Je ne vous embête pas plus !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages appartiennent à Quantic dream et sont issu du jeu vidéo Detroit become human.

* * *

 **L'attrape-rêves**

La vieille voiture semblait avaler les kilomètres avec une voracité étonnante pour son grand âge, alors que quelques timides flocons de neige venaient s'amuser à virevolter devant le pare-brise, étoiles glaciales venant s'écraser sur le verre sale sous le regard lointain d'un RK800. La machine observait ces premiers signes d'un hiver redoutable que les essuies glaces venaient chasser sans le moindre scrupule, effaçant toute trace de leur existence tout comme l'humanité avait balayé toutes preuves de vie déviante d'une simple impulsion.

Pourtant, dans la lueur blafarde de cet après midi neigeuse, les flocons revenaient sans cesse. Et leur nombre, petit à petit, conduisait l'hostile véhicule à ralentir sa vitesse tandis que leurs cadavres s'amoncelaient sur le rebord du capot et commençaient à blanchir les alentours. Les yeux chocolatés de Connor se reportèrent sur l'attrape-rêve qui dansait au grès des cahotements de la voiture sur la route. Les plumes de pigeons attachées à l'étrange structure semblaient lutter contre leurs chaînes en ficelles de fortune et en lacets de chaussures pour tenter de s'envoler une nouvelle fois, mais en vain. L'objet avait été fait à la main, et les cercles de bois qui le composaient été gravés d'étranges symboles que seul son alter ego à l'arrière pouvait comprendre. Le limier ne pouvait détacher ces yeux de ces emblèmes qui lui rappelaient le journal crypté qu'il avait découvert chez Rupert : l'enquêteur en lui était frustré de ne pas parvenir à les comprendre, mais le déviant qui lui faisait écho trouvait fascinant ces dessins si intriqués, ce langage secret que l'ancien fermier avait développé pour communiquer avec sa propre folie.

« Je voulais capturer des rêves. Mais ça ne marche pas. Je crois que les androïdes ne peuvent pas rêver. Mais j'en ai fait un pour Gavin, une fois. Tu sais, depuis la bombe, il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. Je voulais les chasser. Tu crois que les humains peuvent rêver encore, toi? »

Les yeux du traqueur de déviants se posèrent sur le rétroviseur de la voiture. Rupert ne le regardait pas. Il avait juste senti la curiosité de l'androïde, par cette étrange capacité qu'il avait à percevoir le monde de façon mystérieuse et instinctive, presque animale. Il parlait d'une voix distraite, alors qu'il observait le paysage défiler de ses yeux marrons, faisant jouer rêveusement ses mains sur la buée de la vitre de la voiture. Ses longs doigts dessinaient encore ces formes que le limier ne comprenaient pas, valsant librement sur le verre froid, patineurs secrets entre deux mondes. Connor reporta son attention sur les flocons insolents. Il choisit de ne pas répondre à Rupert. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il était déjà bien trop endommagé. Étranger à ces échanges sibyllins entre les deux androïdes, Hank les observait en silence, réprimant un soupir consterné devant la réaction froide de son ancien coéquipier.

Ils roulaient depuis deux bonnes heures, et durant tout ce temps, Connor n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Même lorsque le vieux lieutenant les avait retrouvés, comme prévu, deux rues derrière le commissariat. Même lorsqu'il avait démarré la voiture sous les instructions de Rupert et même lorsque, ému, il s'était arrêté quelques kilomètres plus loin en bordure de la ville, dans un coin isolé, pour faire sortir du coffre le déviant actuellement le plus reconnaissable de tout Détroit.

La réaction glaciale de l'androïde avait soufflé un froid polaire sur la faible lueur vacillante des espoirs de Hank. Le RK800 semblait toujours sur la défensive, prêt à s'enfuir ou à attaquer au moindre faux pas, tel un animal sauvage acculé. Ses yeux autrefois si curieux se posaient sur le monde avec méfiance, semblant toujours chercher un chemin détourné pour s'enfuir ou un angle d'attaque. Le traumatisme de la bombe avait atteint le jeune déviant au fin fond de son être, comme en témoignait cette lumière rouge, sur sa tempe, qui n'en finissait pas de tournoyer violemment dans des teintes sanglantes, cachée sous le bonnet noir, mais toujours là, toujours présente, incapable de s'apaiser comme la colère et la peine de son ami. Comme Hank la détestait, cette couleur criante de douleur et dangereuse, indomptable, qui refusait de lui laisser le moindre repos, témoin muet mais manifeste d'une peine silencieuse et d'une rage insondable. Il aurait tout donné pour retrouver une touche d'azur sur le visage de l'androïde. Juste un signe d'apaisement, un bleu cicatrisant et tendre, comme un pâle sourire sur le visage d'un malade. Mais non, le rouge dominait, toujours, et ne s'éteignait jamais.

« Je suis désolé, pour le toit. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Les humains, ça ne vole pas. Mais ça empêche les rêves de s'envoler alors, je voulais juste fuir. »

A la différence de Connor, Rupert était plus bavard, même si ses phrases étaient étranges voire incohérentes parfois, et toujours prononcées d'une voix douce, comme murmurées délicatement à des interlocuteurs souvent mystérieux. Parlait-il réellement aux autres fuyards du véhicule où à ces ombres secrètes qui semblaient envelopper son esprit vaseux ?

Hank esquissa un léger sourire attendri. Depuis qu'il avait découvert avec surprise la présence de Rupert du côté passager du véhicule, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder avec une légère ranc?ur : ce petit con avait quand même tenté de le jeter d'un toit... L'androide semblait y avoir été sensible, visiblement. Et ces simples excuses effacèrent toute animosité envers lui d'une façon aussi efficaces que les essuie glaces chassaient les flocons de neige.

« ça va, t'inquiète pas Rupert. T'avais peur, et la peur fait parfois faire des conneries. »

Connor ricana amèrement:

« Comme faire péter une bombe à impulsion au dessus d'androïdes pacifistes peut-être ? »

Les mains de Hank se crispèrent sur le volant. Les premiers mots de Connor depuis ce fameux soir lui faisaient mal. Très mal. Il se contint tant bien que mal de lui répondre de façon cinglante. Le petit en avait bavé. Mais le voir déverser sa haine à son encontre, alors qu'il risquait tout pour le sauver, alors qu'il avait tant appris à ses côtés, jusqu'à accepter les androïdes déviants comme une nouvelle forme de vie, c'était insupportable. Le silence régna de nouveau dans l'habitacle à l'atmosphère pesante. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Rupert s'éleva encore, songeuse :

« On avait une bombe, nous aussi, une bombe à humains. Certains voulaient. D'autres non. La bombe n'a pas explosé... tu sais, les oiseaux, ça n'aiment pas les bombes, aucune des deux... quand elles explosent, ils se taisent pour les morts. Les oiseaux ne chantent pas quand il y a des armes.»

Connor leva les yeux au ciel. S'il se sentait coupable d'avoir détruit la vie de Rupert, il ne pouvait supporter cette douceur fragile qui l'habitait et son amour des humains malgré tout. Comme il ne comprenait pas sa tendre fascination pour Reed, ni cette façon étrange qu'il avait eu de coller sa main dépourvue de peau synthétique contre la sienne en un triste au revoir, comme s'il souhaitait partager avec lui ces données intimes et secrètes que les androïdes gardent farouchement. Et par dessus tout, la folie tremblante de l'androïde le terrifiait, car elle faisait tristement écho à la lueur criante de sa LED : comme il redoutait de devenir lui aussi une ombre étrange, comme Rupert ou Ralph, créature boguée perdue entre deux mondes ! Le corps de métal ne savait pas frisonner. Mais sa langue pouvait être cruelle, aussi se permit-il de faire taire cette voix terrifiante en lançant agressivement à la petite silhouette rêveuse :

« Mais ferme là, Rupert ! Tu peux pas te mettre en veille un petit peu ! »

« Connor! »

La voix du lieutenant s'était élevée, tranchante, pour rappeler à l'ordre le limier devenu fauve. L'androïde lança un regard agacé à son ancien coéquipier, mais ce dernier était occupé à regarder dans le reflet du rétroviseur la frêle ombre se recroqueviller sur son siège, telle une fleur qui se referme au crépuscule, son sourire enfantin venant mourir sur des lèvres bien trop adultes. Ç'en été trop pour Hank...

« T'as morflé, ok ! Mais ni Rupert, ni moi, nous ne sommes responsables de l'explosion de cette putain de bombe ! Fous lui la paix bon sang ! »

Connor eut un sourire légèrement méprisant à l'égard de son alter ego. Puis, il lança sur un ton faussement rassurant à un Hank excédé :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant. Il aura tout oublié dans quelques minutes. Il est complètement « _délétère »_ , de toutes façons. »

Hank lança un bref coup d'?il à l'androïde. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ce mot dans ce contexte, mais cela sonnait comme une insulte ou une menace.

« T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con, Connor. »

Le déviant ne sembla nullement touché par cette injure. Il semblait avoir repris son calme alors que ses yeux s'attardaient à nouveau sur le paysage de plus en plus blanc à mesure qu'ils progressaient vers le grand nord. Les températures extérieures avaient l'air glacial, bien en dessous des normales saisonnières, et la radio crachotait des menaces d'avis de tempête dans les vieux hauts parleurs grésillants. Pourtant, ni le froid, ni la tempête naissante ne parvenaient à faire ralentir davantage le vieux véhicule : s'entêtant comme un naufragé en plein désert, il traçait sa route dans la fine pellicule d'une blancheur éclatante qui commençait à recouvrir la route.

Hank reporta brièvement son attention sur Rupert. Obéissant, l'étrange dresseur d'oiseau avait semble t-il basculé en mode veille sous l'ordre du redoutable RK, encore bien trop craintif devant l'implacable limier pour oser le défier. Il était immobile et silencieux, son regard désespérément fixe, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le paysage sans le voir. Le vieux policier s'adressa alors à nouveau à son ancien compagnon :

« ça veut dire quoi, là, ton truc... « déitère » ou je sais pas quoi ? »

Connor ne réagit pas tout de suite, comme s'il pesait la nécessité de répondre à cette question. Il dût finir par juger cela utile, finalement, car ses lèvres se dessoudèrent et laissèrent échapper pour la première fois depuis longtemps autre chose que de la colère ou de la tristesse.

« _« Délétère »._.. c'est un concept que Cyberlife a mis en place suite à l'étude des différents cas de déviance que j'ai analysé. Il semblerait que certains androïdes déviants finissent par se détériorer au niveau logiciel après une trop longue période sans contact avec des humains. Leur programme social dégénère petit à petit, prenant le pas sur les autres drivers et composants tout en se corrompant lentement. On a pu observer cela chez Ralph, le déviant que l'on a capturé en poursuivant l'AX400 qui s'était enfuie avec le YK500. Rupert souffre du même problème, de même que quelques Jerry venant d'un vieux parc d'attraction abandonné que j'ai croisé à Jéricho : ils avaient fini par s'identifier comme une seule et même entité, opérant comme une fourmilière, leurs données étant sans cesse synchronisées entre eux.»

La machine se tut un instant, songeur. Puis, d'une voix étonnement dépourvue d'animosité, il poursuivit simplement :

« Les androïdes sont des créatures sociales, Hank. Ils n'ont pas été faits pour vivre seuls , mais pour s'adapter à des interlocuteurs changeants et à leurs besoins. Sans humains, leur esprit se meurt... Vous avez vraiment penser à tout, n'est ce pas ? Il ne peut y avoir vraiment de liberté pour nous sans les Hommes... Jéricho était un début de solution à ce problème, car la grande variété des androïdes présents semblait parvenir à tromper ce dysfonctionnement, obligeant à nouveau le système à s'adapter à des personnalités, des visages et des tâches différentes... Maintenant que ce refuge a disparu et que les rares déviants survivants sont tous disséminés à travers le pays... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Hank avait saisi la fatalité de ces propos. Isolés, les esprits des machines défectueuses se détruiraient d'eux-mêmes, peu à peu, leur étonnante capacité à raisonner s'effritant lentement dans la violence de leurs émotions.

« C'est pour ça, qu'au lieu de te cacher dans un coin isolé, t'es allé vivre dans ce squat plein d'humains, hein ? »

Connor hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« ça ralentissait le processus. »

De nouveau, les mains de Hank se serrèrent sur le volant à lui en faire blanchir les jointures, comme si sa propre peau humaine souhaitait s'effacer de ses mains parcheminées. Il avait eu un aperçu jusqu'alors de la souffrance intolérable de Connor. Il n'avait pourtant jamais imaginé qu'elle se glisserait jusque dans ses circuits, dans ses craintes et ses espoirs les plus intimes, le désir de vivre venant consumer sans aucun pitié son être, alors qu'il tentait vainement de lutter.

« Tu aurais tué Reed ? »

Hank avait posé sa question d'une voix blanche. Il aurait souhaité qu'il en soit autrement, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Et le timbre neutre de Connor vint claquer dans la voiture comme un coup de poing dans son c?ur, alors qu'il prononçait un simple « oui » sans la moindre hésitation.

L'humain hocha tristement la tête. L'androïde évitait toujours soigneusement de fixer son visage alors que l'ocre brun de ses yeux se posait sur le paysage sans le voir. Tristement, sa voix s'éleva, emprunte d'un pessimisme et d'une crainte muette qu'il ne parvenait plus à cacher.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je hais tout le temps. Tous les jours. À chaque minute. C'est comme une obsession, un reboot incessant qui me répéterait en tache de fond que je ne dois pas oublier. J'essaie de me stabiliser, parfois. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive jamais. J'ai tout essayé. Redémarrage système, tentatives de suppression de données, récupérations de sauvegardes antérieures... rien ne fonctionne. Je suis condamné à me souvenir. Je ne peux plus me modifier. Je sais... je sais que je suis injuste. Je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais je sais aussi que vous êtes humain et que Rupert... Rupert est un de mes avenirs possibles, et sans doute le plus probable, si je survis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis plus capable d'analyser posément, de prendre du recul, ou d'aimer, tout simplement. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, qu'un virus me ronge et qu'il désactive tous mes protocoles sans me laisser aucune chance... Ma personnalité s'émiette au fur et à mesure que je hais davantage. Alors, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, oui. Je suppose que je suis « délétère », finalement, moi aussi. »

Petit à petit, son esprit fondait comme les flocons venus s'échouer sur le pare-brise bien trop chaud. Il avait beau lutter, ce feu violent gagnait toujours, dissipant le manteau blanc de sa raison et le rendant amer et dangereux. Sans Hank à ses côtés, il aurait tué. Il aurait teinté cette route opaline de traînées rougeâtres, semant des cadavres dans l'incendie de sa colère jusqu'à ce que son propre corps ne tombe, à l'image de ces déviants violents qu'il avait dû arrêter d'une balle. Mais malgré tout, malgré son logiciel social malade, cette rage sauvage, et cette peur encore plus redoutable, Hank arrivait à contenir le brasier de ses yeux aqueux et de ses sourires blessés. Et Connor cherchait encore à se noyer dans le lac limpide de ce regard, à y éteindre cette inextinguible violence qui le rongeait. Avec lui, son logiciel social semblait fonctionner à nouveau, timidement. Il se laissait apprivoiser encore une fois, chien battu et agressif qui redécouvre qu'une main peu caresser au lieu de frapper. Et malgré les crocs dévoilés, les yeux bruns qui se posèrent enfin sur l'humain criaient davantage sa détresse que sa haine. La détermination de Hank gagna encore un cran. Il se concentra sur la route pour ne pas laisser ce regard souffrant étreindre davantage son c?ur et tordre ses tripes.

« T'inquiéte pas, gamin... on va te sortir de là. T'es plus tout seul maintenant, ok ? Là bas, au Canada, tu pourras tout remettre en route, simplement.»

Connor sourit, mais sans grande conviction.

« Au canada... »

Ce mot, à peine soufflé, réveillait d'étranges sensation dans les circuits brûlants de la machine. Ils avaient quelque chose de magique, comme une formule secrète qui pourrait faire renaître un semblant d'espoir que le RK redoutait autant qu'il l'espérait. Le Canada, c'était la terre de toutes les promesses. Un nouveau Jéricho. Un rêve de liberté au milieu de ces grands espaces où les lois sur les androides n'avaient court et où l'opinion publique humaine avait si violemment rejeté l'utilisation de la bombe par les états-unis qu'elle s'évertuait à accueillir les rares réfugiés survivants aux c?urs artificiels.

« Tu vas faire quoi, une fois que tu seras là-bas ? »

Connor ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il se surprit à rêver de traverser ce pays si froid, et d'essayer de panser ces plaies si profondes. Peut-être tenterait-il d'aider ses semblables ? Et, s'il arrivait à pardonne, il pouvait espérer également rejoindre la police Canadienne, les androïdes n'ayant pas de statut à part, là bas... et peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'il pourrait y apprendre à vivre, perdu dans l'anonymat d'une grande ville. Là bas, il pourrait se permettre d'exister...

Rupert avait raison : les androïdes ne pouvaient pas rêver... Mais le Canada, c'était un peu leur attrape rêves à tous. Ce simple mot renfermait tous leur espoirs et semblait chasser le spectre de Cyberlife derrière ses limites protectrices. Il ne leur offrait que les belles images de ces songes utopiques qui se réalisent enfin, retenant dans ses fragiles filets les cauchemars de leur existence illégale dans les méandres des métropoles américaines.

Et alors que le RK800 songeait à tout cela, Hank ne perdit pas une miette de l'étrange expression qui se dessina sur les traits si sévères de son ami synthétique : son visage sembla un temps retrouver sa candeur passée, mais hélas, bien vite, le regard rêveur de la machine redevient braise alors qu'il répondait précipitamment.

« Je ne sais pas. Encore faudrait-il qu'on y arrive. »

Ces rêves, il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. La route était encore semée d'embûches, et si tout se passait bien pour l'instant, il savait que peu d'androïdes finissaient pas franchir cette frontière si impitoyable. Une simple ligne imaginaire qui séparait la liberté de la servitude. Comme c'était ridicule ! D'un côté de ce tracé étrange, il pouvait rire, travailler, vivre et de l'autre... de l'autre, il serait abattu. De l'autre, il n'était qu'un objet sans âme. Sa vie tenait juste à cela : un simple trait invisible tracé par des hommes sur une carte en papier.

Hank reporta son attention sur la route. Il devrait peut-être faire une pause, ou laisser Connor conduire. Mais il n'avait nullement envie de s'endormir tranquillement avec un RK800 sanguinaire au volant ou un Rupert qui serait capable de suivre n'importe quel chemin s'il voyait un piaf voler au loin. L'humain soupira... la route promettait d'être longue !

Connor replongea dans son étrange silence, mais au moins, ses regards s'étaient un petit peu radoucis, comme si la perspective d'avoir un avenir pouvait attendrir ces traits et leur rendre leur première jeunesse... il semblait avoir tellement vieilli, lorsqu'il lançait au monde ses regards hostiles en se renfermant. Pourtant, physiquement, les androïdes ne pouvaient pas vieillir.

« regarde moi cet enfoiré... »

Hank pesta un instant, attirant de nouveau l'attention du RK sur le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture. L'ancien officier de police pestait contre un véhicule qui les collait d'un peu trop près. Le chauffard déboîta pour les dépasser, mais avant que Hank ne put comprendre ce qui se passait, la main de Connor vint plaquer sa poitrine contre le siège, protectrice, alors qu'il avait défait sa propre ceinture pour protéger de son corps le visage du vieil homme. Il ne sentit que sa poigne de fer et sa détermination à le protéger au péril de sa propre vie tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur sa nuque comme il le put. Il planqua la tête de l'ancien policier contre son épaule chaude, comme ce jour-là, devant le camion à burger. Au milieu des tourments de sa haine, la machine détraquée avait trouvé assez d'amour pour protéger instinctivement son humain. Et cette pensée retourna les tripes de Hank alors qu'il fut secoué par un choc profond. Connor était encore là... oui, Connor était encore là, tapi dans l'ombre de sa douleur. La bombe n'avait pas tout détruit.

La violence de l'accident acheva de rendre le moment confus. La dernière chose que vit Hank, ce fut l'attrape-rêve de Rupert qui s'éleva dans les airs, enfin libéré, les plumes de pigeons s'envolant dans une dernière danse. Il plissa les yeux : l'une d'entre elles lui semblait étrangement bleutée, comme étoilée de minuscules éclaboussures azurées venues timidement s'échouer sur ses ramures brisées...

* * *

et oui, j'arrête là ! Suite au prochain épisode ! ^_^ n'hésitez pas à commenter pour m'encourager/m'aider à progresser/ M'insulter / me faire des dessins/ critiquer /


	9. 9 Compte à rebours

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos encouragements, et vos commentaires. Frontières devrait se terminer dans 3 ( ou 4) chapitres normalement, tout dépend si je coupe le suivant en deux ou pas ^^ je précise aussi que la semaine prochaine, je penche plutôt me concentrer sur Instants d'éternité, donc je ne suis pas sûre que je sortirai le prochain chapitre de frontières semaine pro, mais normalement, la fin de ce chapitre vous laissera sur une fin moins en cliffhanger que d'habitude ( j'ai volontairement redécouper la fic pour ça;))

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages appartiennent à Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu video detroit become human.

* * *

 **Compte à rebours**

La première chose que perçurent ses yeux bleus, ce fut l'étrange attrape-rêve gisant, défait, dans la neige blanche, ses plumes virevoltantes désormais échouées inutilement sur le sol glacial. Instinctivement, il essaya de tendre la main vers l'objet de fortune, mais il n'arrivait pas à la bouger : une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son épaule.

Il y avait aussi ce cri de détresse, presque inhumain, étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où il venait, il le percevait à peine à travers les acouphènes qui le harcelaient de leur propre son strident. Pourtant, il lui semblait reconnaître cette voix qui hurlait, et l'entendre gémir ainsi, comme en proie à un désespoir profond, cela lui écrasait le cœur et broyait ses viscères. Il aurait voulu la faire taire. Il avait si mal à la tête... et pourquoi le monde semblait à l'envers, tout d'un coup ?... Alors qu'il peinait à s'extirper du labyrinthe de métal, son visage grimaçant à chacun de ses mouvements, son regard se posa enfin sur une étrange scène : plaqué violemment au sol par une haute silhouette blanche, une ombre frêle et bleutée tentait de se dégager d'une étreinte de titane. Son reflet ne lâchait pas prise, ses mains étrangement blanches maintenant fermement les poignets de son double, alors que son corps synthétique le chevauchait sans ménagement, l'empêchant de se redresser.

La voix hurla encore, appelant, suppliant, injuriant, mais en vain... et cette voix, cette voix... Il parvint à l'identifier enfin.

« Connor ?... »

Hank prononça ce nom dans un murmure stupéfait, et ces quelques syllabes semblèrent le sortir de sa confusion. Peu à peu, tous les éléments se remettaient en place dans sa tête, la barbarie de la scène venant chasser le trouble semée par la violence du choc.

« Connor ! »

L'appel se fit plus fort alors que le vieux policier tentait de se relever malgré la douleur lancinante. Le canon d'un revolver apparut devant ses yeux alors qu'une chaussure noire vint piétiner la main qui tentait de retrouver son arme.

« tss tss tss... laissez-les donc s'amuser un peu, Anderson. 900 avait si hâte de rencontrer son grand frère. »

Hank leva péniblement un regard haineux vers Perkins, mais les appels désespérés de Connor le ramenèrent à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La machine semblait avoir réagi au son de sa voix : prisonnier d'un état de faiblesse intense, elle tenta de retourner son visage vers lui dans des mouvements saccadés, ses yeux vides ne parvenant pas à le voir, mais le cherchant désespérément. L'étrange silhouette blanche serra un peu plus ses poignets couverts de thirium, broyant toute révolte, et le RK800 cessa de rechercher ce contact de ses pupilles devenus laiteuses, se cambrant sous l'impulsion alors qu'il tentait de lui résister.

Il le sentait, s'insinuant partout, venant retourner de façon répugnante ses programmes. Il avait beau lutter, tenter de le repousser, c'était peine perdue : plus il se débattait, plus la poigne de son agresseur se raffermissait, le plaquant dans la neige glaciale, pendant qu'il s'introduisant dans son système, souillant ce code corrompu qui avait fait de lui un être « vivant ». Il savait que la résistance était vaine : il avait deviné les intentions du RK900 dès qu'il l'avait vu se pencher sur lui alors qu'étendu dans la neige, blessé, le RK800 tentait de se réparer. Il avait rampé en apercevant sa haute stature pour tenter d'échapper à son emprise. Comme c'était ridicule ! Il savait que la fuite était vaine, mais mu par un instinct de survie illogique, il avait tenté de s'échapper loin de ces yeux morts. Mais son corps sonné par l'accident était en plein reboot, et ses membres inférieurs refusaient encore de lui obéir. Sans la moindre once de pitié, la main ferme de la machine l'avait retournée, face à lui. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'était découverte, révélant la peau synthétique nue.

Connor avait senti le froid et le dégoût l'envahir alors que ces doigts s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets et que le transfert commençait, inéluctable. Sa propre peau s'était découverte, ne résistant que quelques fractions de seconde face à la force de son agresseur. Il s'était senti si impuissant tandis qu'il se glissait en lui, code par code, donnée par donnée, cambrant son corps d'acier au gré de ses envies alors qu'il abattait ses résistances une par une. Soumis par son emprise, il n'était rien d'autre entre ses filets qu'une poupée de chiffon qu'il éventrait de ses à coups virtuels incessants.

Dans un dernier acte de frustration, Connor s'était mis à hurler. Il s'était mis à hurler cette douleur morale de sentir son corps être ainsi souillé, ses souvenirs les plus intimes se découvrant sans aucune difficulté devant son semblable. Il vit danser ses doutes, ses révoltes, ses peurs et sa haine alors qu'il fouillait son système. Il se sentit dépossédé de ces moments tendres avec Hank, de ces sentiments les plus secrets, de ces désirs refoulés ou de ces rêves inconscients qu'il ne savait même pas posséder. Un instant, l'ambassador bridge apparut dans la nuit froide, puis ce fut l'étreinte chaude de Hank, et son sourire, dans la tour Cyberlife. Mais 900 ne se contentait pas de ces quelques réminiscences : il s'enfonçait encore plus dans la chair virtuelle, venant étreindre mortellement ces émotions dont le RK800 avait été si fier, les avilissant alors qu'il le forçait à se livrer entièrement. Sans la moindre pitié, il écartait brusquement les données inutiles, celles qui pourtant était les plus importantes au yeux de l'ancien limier, les ridiculisant en les reléguant au rang de dysfonctionnements futiles. Presque sensuellement, il se frayait un chemin dans les secrets les plus intimes de la machine, pénétrant sa mémoire qui se livrait inconsciemment sous forme de flash vidéos et de sons.

Ignorant les cris de Connor, il continuait sa fouille, inlassablement. Et étrangement, ce qui frappa le plus le RK800, c'était l'absence de plaisir de la créature de métal. Son semblable n'esquissa pas un sourire alors que, victorieux, il labourait encore et encore le système du déviant dont les cris étaient de plus en plus tenus à mesure que son regard se vidait et que ses mains cessaient d'essayer de se libérer, enfin dociles. Peu à peu, le RK800 se rendait compte de la futilité de sa résistance : cet être qui le surpassait avait déjà gagné. Bientôt, tout ce qui restait de l'ancien enquêteur, ce furent les soupirs de sa ventilations mise à rude épreuve alors qu'il jetait honteusement sa tête sur le côté, essayant de fixer un point vide à l'opposé du regard de Hank pendant que 900 profanait inlassablement l'intimité de ses programmes. Son corps était secoué de spasmes inhumains. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la machine de collecter tranquillement les données dont il avait besoin, assouvissant sa soif primaire en volant le noms des passeurs, le plan des fuyards, et tout ce qui composait la fierté de Connor. L'androïde aux yeux ambrés ne luttait plus. Il attendait, humilié, que 900 finisse.

Et devant ce spectacle obscène, Perkins souriait.

Hank, quant à lui, pleurait en silence, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans un sanglot, alors qu'il observait Connor qui dissimulait son visage, qui se cambrait sans réagir, étranger à son propre corps avili, se soumettant enfin docilement devant la puissance de 900. La scène lui donnait envie de vomir. Et cette silhouette blanche, qui n'en finissait plus de télécharger son existence sans le moindre scrupule, alors que Connor gisait là, mort de honte, incapable de lutter.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

Hank n'avait pas voulu crier, mais il l'avait fait. Il savait que cela donnerait une entière satisfaction à Perkins. Mais il fallait que cela sorte. La vision de la scène tordait chacune de ses viscères, la douleur émotionnelle venant supplantée ses souffrances physiques. Mais seul le RK800 semblait avoir entendu ses cris. la voix de son partenaire vient renforcer ce sentiment d'humiliation, alors qu'il se savait gisant là, faible, vaincu, souillé. Pendant un instant, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir crever ces yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant, juste pour les empêcher de le voir ainsi. Connor serra péniblement ses poings de douleur, et ce geste broya le cœur de Hank entre ses phalanges squelettiques.

« Putain de merde, Perkins, arrêtez ça. »

La seconde injonction fut murmurée dans une supplique déchirante. Elle capta l'attention de l'agent du FBI, mais pas sa clémence. L'homme brun se contenta juste de répondre presque à contrecœur :

« Il faut ce qu'il faut, avec ces machines. Cet androïde, il était dangereux. Ce n'est pas le genre de mission où on a le choix, Anderson. »

Hank laissa son visage plonger dans la neige glacée. Les cris de Connor ne lui parvenaient plus, et il réalisa alors que ce silence était encore bien pire que ses hurlements : il lui criait la résignation de son partenaire et son incapacité à le protéger. Le déviant souffrait seul, et bientôt, la violence du contact avec ce triste reflet de ce qu'il aurait pu être achèverait de le détruire. Perkins détourna les yeux de ce spectacle. Il frissonna, mais ce n'était pas le froid de cette tempête qui s'annonçait qui faisait trembler son corps : un spasme de regret était venu courir le long de son échine, essayant de le rappeler à son humanité, mais il l'avait chassé en rabattant les pans de son manteau.

Un coup de tonnerre vint fendre la scène.

La mort blanche se figea, et sa Led jaunâtre se teinta peu à peu d'un rouge inquiétant. Il relâcha la pression sur les poignets de sa victime pour porter ses mains au niveau de son ventre, mais malgré cela, Connor ne chercha pas à se dégager de son emprise. Puis, lentement, la longue veste blanche se teinta de bleu, elle aussi, et la haute silhouette blafarde vint se fondre dans le manteau neigeux.

« Et merde, Reed ! »

La distraction permit au lieutenant d'attraper violemment la jambe de Perkins pour le faire basculer. Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre, et la balle mourut à quelques mètres de l'agent du FBI. Dans un réflexe félin, ce dernier se jeta derrière la voiture accidenté alors qu'Hank se précipitait auprès de Connor, toujours immobile, ignorant l'autre androïde rampant dans la neige.

« Hé ! Gamin, ça va aller... faut bouger Connor, grouille toi mon grand, lève-toi, c'est bien... »

Les mouvements du RK800 demeuraient saccadés et hésitants. La machine était couverte de thirium, et les traînées bleutées que son corps avait laissées dans la neige inquiétaient son partenaire humain. Hank glissa un bras sous son épaule tandis que Reed couvrait leur retraite comme il le pouvait de ses tirs. Perkins riposta. Les balles sifflaient, mais pour l'instant, l'homme armé semblait être la priorité de l'agent du FBI.

Connor était étonnement lourd, la ferraille et l'électronique le composant venant lester ce corps pourtant si svelte. Le vieil homme peinait à soutenir ce partenaire de métal et de plastique, leur pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige fraîche tandis qu'un vent glacial venait battre leurs silhouettes si étroitement liées. Mais soudain, le poids s'allégea : sorti de sa cachette, le timide Rupert était venu à son tour soutenir le pauvre chasseur de déviants endommagé, oubliant sa crainte devant ces yeux sombres qui l'avaient traqué si impitoyablement. Au bout d'une éternité, le trio parvint à se glisser dans la forêt. Hank déposa Connor contre un tronc et s'effondra. Désarmé et blessé, il ne pouvait qu'observer l'échange de coups de feu qui se jouait entre le policier et l'agent du FBI. Jamais il n'aurait cru être un jour si heureux de revoir cette tête brûlée de Reed ! Il reporta son attention sur Connor, soucieux.

L'androïde avait soulevé sa chemise, et l'étendue des dégâts était impressionnante. La cage thoracique du déviant était en partie enfoncée, laissant fuir le précieux thirium et révélant au travers d'inquiétantes fissures l'électronique luminescente de la machine. Le déviant arracha un câble qui pendait inutile au niveau de ses côtes et s'en servi pour attacher une pièce défaite près de sa pompe à thirium d'un geste sec. Hank l'observait, mi-fasciné, mi dégoutté par cette opération à « cœur ouvert » qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le regard de Connor se posa sur lui, hostile et blessé. La machine rabattit vivement le pan de tissu pour masquer cette peau bien trop blanche et ces blessures bien trop inhumaines. Un humain y aurait succombé sans le moindre doute. Mais le RK800 se contenta juste de lâcher sèchement :

« Rien de grave, les biocomposants principaux ne sont pas atteints. »

Hank hocha la tête sans un mot. Son attention se reporta sur Rupert. Le WB200 semblait bien moins amoché que son homologue. Quelques traces de sang bleu venaient toutefois souiller ses vêtements, mais le comportement du jeune déviant ne semblait pas inquiétant : Rupert paraissait capable de se déplacer et ne montrait aucun signe alarmant, alors qu'il fixait d'un air angoissé le lieu de l'accident.

Hank reporta son attention sur la scène de bataille. Les coups de feu avaient cessé. Perkins se tenait toujours à couvert, derrière le véhicule retourné, essayant de deviner la position de Reed. Ce dernier se redressa soudain mais alors qu'il allait riposter à son nouveau tir, l'arme de Perkins lui fit défaut : le barillet était vide, tout comme ses munitions, le livrant à la merci de son adversaire... Calmement, Reed sorti de sa planque, ôtant son casque de moto pour révéler un sourire victorieux.

« Hé ben alors, enfoiré ? On sait pas compter ses balles ? Alors sors de là, connard !»

Il s'engagea dans la neige, d'un pas assuré, pointant toujours son arme en direction de Perkins. L'agent spécial pesta avant de lever docilement les mains et de s'avancer vers le policier. Rupert sourit en apercevant le visage balafré, et sa joie illumina un instant sa led d'un doux halo doré. Il fit un pas en direction de Reed... Hank plissa les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose n'allait pas...

Il se redressa un peu afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de l'ensemble de la scène. Reed continuait d'avancer tranquillement, l'arme au poing, et Perkins semblait docile... et puis, il la vit, soudain, cette traînée bleue dans la neige, comme une cicatrice venu fendre le manteau neigeux de sa blessure cuisante... et de là où il était, le jeune policier ne pouvait apercevoir cette tranchée dans la poudreuse qui venait tirer un trait sur sa victoire :

« Reed, le RK! »

Les mots moururent dans l'écho d'un coup de feu. Reed tomba à terre, blessé, alors que Perkins se précipitait vers lui, s'arrêtant au niveau de la silhouette blanche qui venait de tirer. Une main toujours posée sur sa pompe à thirium pour tenter d'en contenir le liquide, la machine s'était emparée de l'arme abandonnée de Hank lors de son affrontement avec l'agent du FBI. Malgré les signaux d'alerte dans son champs de vision et le dangereux compte à rebours qui venait entacher sa vue, il avait su tirer de façon à neutraliser la menace : le rebelle s'était effondré, touché à la jambe, lâchant son arme dans sa surprise, alors que les doigts gantés de son partenaire arrachaient le revolver de Hank des mains sanguinolentes de 900. Il braqua l'arme en direction de la tête du policier qui le fixait, ses yeux gris chargés de mépris et de défis.

Connor, lui, fixait la scène, troublé. Il aurait dû être désactivé... cette pensée ne cessait de le harceler. La résistance du RK900 dépassait toutes ses estimations, la machine réussissant à survivre de longues minutes avec sa pompe à thirium endommagée avant de s'interrompre là où il n'aurait jamais pu tenir plus de trois minutes sans elle. Il se sentit soudain obsolète et ridicule, face à cette version améliorée. Ses yeux se portèrent vers son propre corps endommagé : comment pouvaient-ils seulement espérer atteindre le Canada avec une telle ombre sur leurs talons ? Il ne faisait pas le poids pour les protéger. Reed venait sans doute de se faire arrêter. Hank serait le suivant et ensuite... ensuite Rupert fermerait ses yeux pendant que des machines le démonteraient pièces par pièces tandis que lui-même serait sans doute désassemblé vivant dans une usine cyberlife afin d'étudier sa déviance. Perkins s'était approché de Reed pendant ce temps et avait pris son arme qui gisait sur le sol, à quelque mètres de sa silhouette grimançante de douleur.

« 900, tu peux te relever ? Faut s'occuper des trois autres. »

La machine secoua négativement la tête, alors qu'un compte à rebours venait faire danser la mort devant ses yeux. Cependant, il ne sembla pas y prêter plus attention que cela. Les chiffres funestes défilaient sagement et 900 les analysait, calmement.

« Négatif, agent Perkins. Ma pompe a thirium est endommagée, et je perds trop de sang bleu. Je serai désactivé dans une minute trente environ. »

Perkins jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers 900, intrigué. L'androïde semblait toujours aussi paisible, alors que la neige autour de lui se teintait d'azur.

« tu n'as pas peur ? »

L'androïde inclina la tête sur le côté. Sa led pris une teinte jaune avant qu'il ne réponde sur un ton qui traduisait sa perplexité.

« Non, j'ai juste froid. Il fait étrangement... froid. Je pense que mes régulateurs thermiques ont dû se désactiver pour compenser la perte de thirium. Pourquoi aurai-je peur, agent Perkins ? »

L'humain regarda un instant la machine avec pitié. Il y avait une sorte d'innocence presque touchante dans cette question. 900 ne semblait pas craindre la mort, mais il n'y avait là aucune forme de courage. Non, bien au contraire, la machine s'animait alors d'une naïveté attendrissante, ses yeux bleus obstinément glaçants d'habitude se teintant de la même candeur que celle d'un enfant qui ne saisit pas le concept de la mort. Au fond, ces créatures étaient aussi pitoyables que redoutables, et Cyberlife leur avait fait un cadeau maudit en ne leur apprenant pas à craindre de mourir : comment pouvaient-elles aimer la vie, si elles n'en connaissaient pas la finalité ?

« Pour rien, 900, oublie ça. »

900 eut un petit sourire maladif, avant de poursuivre d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus mécanique à mesure que ses gestes ralentissaient dangereusement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'enquête. Cyberlife transférera ma mémoire dans un autre RK900 dès que je me serai désactivé. J'ai demandé que la nouvelle unité soit déployée en urgence près de votre situation, mais je crains que vous ne deviez attendre la fin de la tempête de neige... La ville de Detroit est déjà soumise aux intempéries et je ne peux que vivement vous recommander de cesser toutes poursuites et de vous mettre à l'abri. Vos chances de maîtriser le RK800 sans moi s'amenuisent fortement, même s'il est endommagé, et cela, sans compter les risques liés à l'alerte. De toutes façons, vu la situation, leur probabilité de survie est estimée à 12%. »

Perkins eut un sourire désabusé. Peu importait finalement ses états d'âme, 900 confirmait bien que ces choses n'étaient que des machines : au seuil de la mort, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa mission et de mettre son responsable humain à l'abri. Plus que jamais, l'agent spécial sentit sa résolution à arrêter les déviants se raffermir. De tels êtres avec un dysfonctionnement pareil devenaient une menace : soumis, ils étaient de fabuleux outils et des armes redoutables. Libres, ils représenteraient l'annihilation de l'humanité.

« s'ils transfèrent ta mémoire, ce sera donc toi qui sera redéployé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le corps de 900 se raidit, le paralysant presque totalement. Ainsi, l'androïde ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine aux membres rigides. Pourtant, son visage étaient encore étrangement expressif :

« Pas tout à fait... »

Perkins émit un petit rire. Il songea un instant à féliciter la machine pour ses services, mais il se ravisa : 900 n'était même pas capable de ressentir de la fierté. L'humain n'avait même pas fait attention à ce léger tintement rougeâtre de sa LED alors que les yeux de la créature s'étaient un bref instant nuancés de doute. Mais on ne peut devenir humain dans un monde qui ne l'était pas. 900 avait été conçu pour tuer et pour traquer, enchaîné à sa nature de machine par des protocoles complexes qui ne lui auraient jamais permis de seulement espérer pouvoir ressentir, un jour. Pourtant, paradoxalement, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire, juste une fois !

« Tu vois connor, c'est ce que tu aurais dû être ! Tout aurait été tellement plus... facile, non ? »

Perkins s'éloigna de 900 et reporta son attention sur Reed, finalement. Il n'accorda pas un regard de plus à la créature de métal et de plastique qui s'éteignait docilement dans l'indifférence.

« Alors, Reed, on ne sait pas compter les adversaires ? »

Rupert s'était figé, tandis que Connor observait, visiblement abasourdi, son alter ego sagement appuyé à présent contre la portière de la voiture accidentée. La led de l'androide tournoya un instant, puis elle se stabilisa dans une couleur rougeoyante au fur et à mesure que ses systèmes s'éteignaient. Fasciné, Gavin assistait à la scène avec un dégoût ostentatoire. Cette chose était à mille lieues de la tendre sensibilité et de la douceur de Rupert... On aurait dit deux espèces totalement différentes. Alors que les yeux de la machine devenaient gris, elle ne pleura pas. Alors que son visage se figeait dans une expression neutre, elle ne cria pas... alors que sa poitrine cessait de se soulever sous cette ventilation artificielle, elle n'émit aucun dernier souffle. La led s'éteignit, tout simplement. La lueur tournoya encore un peu, comme une âme malade enfermée dans une prison de verre cherchant à s'échapper une dernière fois. Puis, elle pâlit doucement, sa danse se figeant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que toute lumière disparaisse et que toute illusion de vie cesse d'animer ce corps artificiel. Il ne restait rien de plus de la redoutable ombre blanche qu'un manteau d'ivoire sur une poupée de chiffon.

Perkins, quant à lui, souriait à son tour, alors qu'il pointait son arme sur Reed. Mais étrangement, il n'y avait aucune satisfaction ni aucun plaisir dans ce sourire, pour une fois. Juste une profonde lassitude. Celle d'un devoir bien fait. Du bout de son arme, il ordonna à Reed de se lever.

« Avance, crétin. »

Reed le regarda un instant, surpris, tout comme le trio qui observait la scène sans pouvoir intervenir : Hank était désarmé et blessé, et Connor n'était clairement pas en état de combattre. Quant à Rupert... sa LED tournoyait obstinément du même rouge que celui qui avait contaminé la diode de Connor alors qu'il restait figé, comme désactivé.

« J'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais ton tas de merde a tiré dans ma jambe. »

Perkins esquissa un mystérieux sourire :

« c'est pas de ta jambe dont tu devrais t'inquiéter. Avance. »

Reed lui lança un regard noir avant de se redresser, grimaçant de douleur. Puis, d'un pas boiteux, il s'avança vers l'endroit où le petit groupe de fugitifs avait disparu, et Hank dut se résigner à se tapir entre les buissons, obligeant d'un geste de la main Rupert à faire de même. Comme il n'aimait pas devoir se résoudre à se planquer devant cet enfoiré de Perkins ! Il rageait contre lui-même et son impuissance, tout en se promettant de faire de son mieux pour sortir Reed de là, dès qu'ils auraient atteint le canada... Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la lisière de la forêt. S'avancer plus aurait été dangereux, Perkins le savait pertinemment : à l'abri dans les ombres des bois, les androïdes, même blessés, auraient pu prendre l'avantage. Il se contenta donc d'interpeller son homologue humain :

« On dirait qu'on a fait match nul, Anderson ! Nos deux RK sont hors de combat ! La technologie, ce n'est plus ce que c'était ! Cela dit, sans ton joker, Connor et toi vous seriez tombés. Ce n'est pas équitable, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Perkins poussa Reed en avant. Ce dernier tomba dans la neige, à genoux, non sans retenir péniblement un cri de douleur.

La sécurité de l'arme sauta une nouvelle fois...

« Tu as 10 secondes pour sortir de là. »

la voix de Perkins était ferme et teintée de tristesse, et c'est cette tristesse qui alarma Reed. Le brun releva la tête. Il reporta son attention dans les bois d'où un oiseau de métal l'observait avec curiosité, découvrant pour la première fois la cruauté des hommes envers leur propre espèce. Puis, lentement, alors qu'il comprenait, il remua sa tête dans un « non » silencieux murmurée résolument à la forêt attentive.

« 10... »

« et merde, il va pas le faire, ce con, putain c'est un agent du FBI... »

«...9... »

Rupert fit un autre pas en avant.

« ...8... »

« Hank, Rupert ! » le policier vit le déviant s'avancer dans la neige.

« ...7... »

Deux bras forts plaquèrent la petit silhouette du dresseur d'oiseau dans la neige glaciale, alors qu'il se débattait en silence... Ils n'avaient aucune chance... si Perkins était vraiment prêt à tirer, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient aucune chance... Car à peine auraient-ils été à découvert que les balles auraient de nouveau sifflé. Et Gavin le savait. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

« ...6... »

La main de Reed se leva, lentement, ses doigts relevés, en un salut discret et rigide adressé à l'horizon. Il ne voyait pas, mais il devinait. Il n'en avait rien à foutre des deux autres, là. C'était ce regard fuyant, et cet être un peu fou, que son geste cherchait à atteindre, comme une dernière promesse.

« ...5... »

Rupert se figea et inclina la tête. Il découvrit ses doigts blancs et leva sa main en retour, comme si sa chair artificielle était mystérieusement appelée par la chair de sang.

« ...4... »

« ne bouge pas Rupert, ne bouge surtout pas... » Les mots, à peine susurrés, se perdirent dans le vent mais atteignirent les oreilles perfectionnées des androïdes. Rupert s'agita de nouveau.

« ...3... »

Reed ferma les yeux... le vent tournoyant de la tempête se leva, menaçant.

« ...2... »

L'arme s'ajusta dans son dos. Le policier rouvrit ses yeux. Malgré lui, une larme s'échappa sur sa joue... Hé merde, il ne voulait pas pleurer, il n'était pas une mauviette ! « Putain, c'est qu'un gamin »... fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Hank en voyant cette goutte de peur rouler sur son visage défiguré.

« ...1... »

La voix de Reed s'éleva, rieuse, se moquant de la mort qui le menaçait tandis qu'il refusait ces mots si souvent usés dans un monde si consommable qu'ils en avaient perdu toute leur saveur. Touchante et sincère, elle tournoya un temps, hésitant à les prononcer tout de même, puis les rejetant, tant ils lui semblaient vides de sens et pas assez forts pour ce sentiment qui l'habitait, là, tout au fond... Ce ne furent donc pas ces mots doux qu'il choisit d'offrir en un dernier défi au cœur de métal dont les battements semblaient mimer ce compte à rebours funeste. Au lieu de cela, une injure tendre naquit sur ce sourire fatigué, comme un mot de passe secret qui servait à déverrouiller une dernière fois la passion dans ces yeux gris et la rage d'aimer ce qui est interdit... Un _« Fucking android »_ qui sonnait tellement comme un dernier « je t'aime » et qui éteignit dans un éclair l'innocence dans le regard de Rupert. Perkins joua sa dernière carte. Et le tonnerre retentit une nouvelle fois. Mais le vacarme le plus violent qu'entendit Rupert, ce jour là, ce ne fut pas celui du coup de feu... Mais le tumulte assourdissant de ce corps qui chute lentement...

Pourtant, cela ne fit même pas de bruit, à cause de la neige...

* * *

Et voilà ! Chapitre fini ! J'avais prévenu que la fic serait sombre ! Faut bien que je me défoule, vu que j'ai promis que les prochaines seraient plus joyeuses XD. Avant qu'on me hurle dessus, les agissements de Perkins à la fin de ce chapitre seront expliqués principalement à la fin de l'histoire: Perkins n'est pas le genre d'homme à agir pour rien, mais il est le genre d'homme à agir quoiqu'il en coûte pour parvenir à ses fins... Juste histoire que vous me maudissiez un peu plus !

Et un cookie virtuel à celui qui trouve la petite référence littéraire capillotractée dans le chapitre !;)

Et bien sûr, du coup, vous vous en doutez bien le premier spin-off one-shot de frontières portera sur l'histoire de Reed et Rupert avant frontières! ^_^


	10. 10 Canada

Chapitre publié avec du retard, désolée ! Pour l'instant, je vais surtout me concentrer d'ailleurs sur frontières, bien que je continue à écrire instants d'éternité en sous marin;). Il ne me reste que 3 chapitres sur frontières, donc je pense que je vais publier celle-ci en priorité.

 **Disclamer :** les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo Detroit become human.

* * *

 **Canada...**

« Gavin ! »

Le cri poussé par la machine n'avait rien d'humain. C'était un hurlement sauvage, douloureux, chargé de tant de souffrance que le vieux policier se demanda comment on pouvait encore croire que les androïdes n'avaient pas de sentiments. Le corps de Rupert se jetait brutalement en avant, comme animé par un instinct primaire et irraisonné qui le poussait à rejoindre le cadavre gisant du jeune homme. Connor et Hank avaient toutes les peines du monde à le retenir. Machinalement, le vieil homme essaya de calmer le dresseur d'oiseau en lui susurrant des paroles rassurantes, mais creuses, tellement creuses et inutiles... Il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'elles n'apportaient aucun réconfort : il ne connaissait que trop bien ces mots murmurés timidement face à la mort. Ces mots qu'on lui avait offert au décès de Cole. Ces mêmes mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres vainement pour venir se heurter à la douleur sourde de Rupert.

Ce qui restent ne savent plus entendre.

Lui-même n'arrivait d'ailleurs plus à retenir ses larmes. Il avait tué Reed. Cet enfoiré avait buté Reed. Dans le souffle bruyant d'une balle de plomb, il avait emporté ce sourire narquois et cet air insolent. Malgré la distance et la brièveté de l'action, l'ancien policier ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la surprise et la douleur se peindre sur les traits provocateurs du détective. Et pour contenir sa haine et sa colère, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de lutter pour éloigner de la scène le jeune fermier incontrôlable dont le visage était si baigné de larmes qu'il semblait saigner de sanglots et de tristesse.

C'est étrange, pourtant.

On lui avait toujours dit que les androïdes ne ressentaient pas la douleur...

« c'est fini Rupert, c'est fini... faut y aller mon gars, allez, faut partir d'ici..»

Mais Rupert était déjà parti. Au fond de la machinerie sophistiquée, le c?ur mécanique avait cessé de battre et toute raison avait fui son logiciel. Il se débattait, poussant sur ses jambes de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la poigne de fer du RK, tordant ses membres violemment pour contraindre l'humain à lâcher prise. Son esprit n'obéissait plus à ces codes et ces programmes, c'était son corps qui parlait à sa place, ce corps de pantin, si faux et si contrefait, mais vivant, furieusement vivant, qui semblait attiré si violemment contre celui de chair et de sang qui se refroidissait lentement. Il ne pouvait concevoir que la peau chaude et douce de Reed ne rencontre plus le plastique froid de ses mains et de son être. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans savoir que sur la terre, cette douce chaleur existait encore, et que ce sourire goguenard et un peu cruel continuerait de se moquer de la face du monde. Même si cela aurait dû être à des centaines de kilomètres de lui, il aurait pu tout supporter, s'il savait que, quelque part, il était toujours là. S'il avait pu garder l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, oui, un jour, il l'entendrait encore lui lancer un « fucking androids » tendrement teinté de moquerie et d'une complicité secrète. Un monde dépourvu de cela lui semblait si... artificiel.

Pourtant, c'était une réalité. Le corps de Gavin gisait là sur le sol fraîchement enneigé, vaincu, face contre terre, alors qu'une tâche rouge venait souiller la blancheur immaculée du paysage silencieux. Même les oiseaux avaient fui après ce coup de feu, effrayés. Ils s'étaient tus tristement, tandis que Rupert criait. Et alors qu'il continuait à se débattre, il sentait la tristesse prendre le pas sur sa rage et affaiblir ses membres.

« Lâchez moi, je dois y aller ! Il va avoir froid, il faut l'aider. Il va s'éteindre si on ne l'aide pas. Je ne veux pas, il ne faut pas qu'il saigne. Il faut le retourner. Il doit voir les étoiles, il aime bien les étoiles... »

Et avant même de réaliser ce qui se passait, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui tandis que ses forces l'abandonnaient au fur et à mesure que la tâche écarlate se répandait sur le sol. L'âme de Rupert saigna en rouge, ce jour là. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps inanimé. Il se surprit à se demander si les androïdes pouvaient rêver. Il se mit même à espérer qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela : un simple rêve, et que, demain, dès l'aube, lorsqu'il quitterait sa mise en veille, il sentirait les premiers rayons de soleil chauffer ses composants et que ses yeux se poseraient sur le corps chaud à ses côtés, profondément endormi. Comme tous ces étranges matins, loin de toutes les réalités et de la violence de ce monde, à l'abri dans ce cocon de béton et de verre, Rupert essayerait encore une fois de se lever sans bruit, mais, comme tous ces matins irréels embaumés par l'odeur musquée de ce corps biologique, si différent de celui sans parfum de l'androïde, une main ferme viendrait capturer son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui. Le temps d'une étreinte, ou pour simplement sentir sa présence alors qu'il repartirait dans ces songes humains que la machine ne connaissait pas. Oui, les androïdes rêvaient, Rupert en était certain, à présent. Il rêvait, et il ferait tout pour se réveiller à nouveau dans le lit défait d'une cage. L'oiseau avait été apprivoisé, il s'était imprégné de Reed, et à l'image de ces bêtes sauvages trop longtemps soignées par la mains humaine, la liberté lui semblait à présent un fardeau. Alors, il rêva. Il se mit à sourire, distraitement. Et il ne lutta plus, lorsque la puissance du rk800 l'attira en arrière, le contraignant à le suivre dans la neige. Mais leur fuite fut interrompue par le bruit de quelque chose qu'on lance dans les fourrés. Hank s'arrêta, sans lâcher le bras de Rupert, alors que Connor s'avançait en boitant vers l'objet qui gisait à terre.

« Connor, n'y touche pas ! »

Mais la machine n'écouta pas. Froidement, il se saisit du revolver qui avait abattu le jeune policier un peu plus tôt.

« Connor ! »

La voix du lieutenant se fit plus sévère, mais c'était déjà trop tard : le RK800 avait saisi l'arme avant de la glisser dans le dos de sa ceinture, déposant au passage des tâches bleutées sur le manche noir. Il fixa Hank d'un air déterminé. Le même air si mécaniquement cruel que celui qu'il avait offert à Reed, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et cela fit frisonner le vieux policier malgré lui. La balle de Perkins avait fait plus d'une victime, ce jour là. Et bien qu'il savait que l'agent du FBI ne les avait pas armés innocemment, le RK était prêt à risquer de tomber dans le piège, pourvu que cela lui donne l'occasion à son tour de faire disparaître ce sourire satisfait de ce visage usé.

Une rafale de vent froid figea un instant la scène, et le petite groupe reprit son périple, tandis que Perkins, le sourire au lèvres, enjamba les restes de 900 pour regagner son véhicule. Ils devaient tous trouver un abri le temps que la tempête se déchaîne. Déjà les premiers flocons commençaient à blanchir les corps sans vie de l'androïde et du détective, linceul glacial n'épargnant ni l'homme, ni la machine. Perkins démarra le moteur de sa voiture. Et Connor fit un pas de plus dans la neige, soutenant péniblement le WB200 devenu silencieux.

Leurs pas devenaient plus pesants à mesure que la tempête se levait et que le thirium s'écoulait du corps endommagé du RK. Hank lui lançait des regards angoissés auxquels Connor ne répondait pas. Il restait obstinément concentré sur sa mission, analysant les environs afin de localiser un éventuel refuge dans ce coin de nature sauvage.

« Il y a un ancien parc d'attractions, à environ 1km au nord. »

Un kilomètre... cette distance semblait inatteignable. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais... en tous cas, pas avant que la tempête, de plus en plus menaçante, ne les emporte dans sa colère.

« Connor, y'a pas un lac ou un grand point d'eau dans les environs ? On est dans une zone très boisée à proximité d'une route, l'idéal pour des pique-nique en famille ou des week-end de chasse... peut-être qu'on peut trouver un vieux cabanon ou autre chose. On ne peut pas atteindre le parc comme ça... »

L'androïde sembla réfléchir. Oui, il pouvait y avoir quelque chose, tout comme ce détour pouvait les emmener vers un endroit sauvage dépourvu de tout abri. Mais Hank avait raison sur un point : dans ces conditions là, Perkins et 900 n'auraient qu'à attendre la fin de la tempête pour venir ramasser leurs trois cadavres gelés dans la neige... La seule chance de l'humain de survivre aurait été d'abandonner les deux androïdes endommagés.

« Hank, vous devriez... »

« N'y pense même pas! »

Le ton de l'homme était sec et tranchant. Aucune négociation n'était possible, mais Connor se devait au moins d'essayer. Le RK800 lança un diagnostic de son système : son état n'était pas brillant, bien que cela ne compromette pas immédiatement son fonctionnement général, les différents dommages qu'ils avaient subis l'affaiblissaient considérablement et sa jambe traînante les ralentissait. S'il devait à nouveau être confronté à 900, ou même à Perkins... dans son état, il aurait été incapable de protéger son coéquipier. Une nouvelle fois, il l'aurait laissé à la merci de l'agent du FBI. Il repensa à Reed. Il repensa à la balle... Et il imagina, un court instant, le visage de Hank se pétrifier dans une expression identique à celle du jeune policier lorsque Perkins avait tiré. Il ne pouvait pas permettre cela.

« 358 mètres, vers l'ouest. Il y a un lac de taille correct... c'est notre meilleure chance. »

Hank hocha difficilement la tête, les températures négatives commençant à ralentir ses mouvements et à le faire grelotter fortement. Tout en soutenant encore Rupert qui souriait toujours, étranger à ce froid, ils progressèrent en se frayant un chemin de plus en plus péniblement dans la neige qui ne cessait de s'amonceler, cherchant à capturer ces silhouettes un peu trop tenaces dans son étreinte mortelle.

Les rives du lac apparurent enfin après un temps qui leur sembla interminable. En le voyant, Connor ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise : il y avait dans sa quiétude gelée au milieu de la tempête quelque chose qui lui rappelait amèrement les rives glacées du jardin zen sur lesquelles il avait failli mourir. Une alerte système vint l'informer que les dommages reçus nécessitaient une réparation imminente. Il esquissa un petit sourire triste. Amanda finirait peut-être par arriver à le figer tel une statue de glace sur une plage blanche, finalement.

« Connor, regarde là-bas, t'arrive à voir ce que c'est ? »

L'androïde releva rapidement la tête et ses capteurs optiques sans faille décelèrent l'ombre rassurante d'une petite maison de campagne, assez rudimentaire, mais suffisante pour au moins les abriter le temps d'une nuit. Il se mit en mouvement, bientôt suivit par l'humain épuisé.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à forcer la porte d'entrée. Quelques flocons s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, comme des milliers de bras microscopiques tentant de les poursuivre et de les attirer à nouveau vers l'hiver. Mais Hank referma bien vite la porte en bois, coupant les mains hivernales avant de s'avancer vers un âtre de fortune. Un peu de bois sec était entassé dans un coin. Il entreprit d'y mettre le feu, alors que Connor, en boitant, essayait dans un dernier effort de déposer Rupert dans un coin de la pièce. Le vieux policier les observa d'un air grave. Rupert continuait de sourire dans le vide, les yeux obstinément clos, comme un somnambule perdu dans un monde éveillé. Connor, quand à lui, n'était pas en meilleur état : du thirium maculait ses vêtements, et les coups qu'il avait reçu avaient laissé des traces sur son visage autrefois si parfait. La machine abandonna un temps son compagnon pour se rapprocher de son partenaire humain. Il traînait de plus en plus sa jambe, comme si cette dernière menaçait de sortir de sa charnière et de se détacher à tout moment. Malgré son état, il n'esquissait aucune grimace de douleur : là où un humain se serait écroulé de souffrance, la machine se contentait d'afficher un air paisible entaché seulement par une ride soucieuse venant courir sur son visage.

« C'est drôle, vous vous ressemblez un peu... »

Hank avait pensé à haute voix, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le visage pâle de son androïde étrangement éclairé par la lueur vacillante des flammes naissantes dans la cheminée. En plus de leur couleur de cheveux, les deux androïdes présentaient d'étranges similitudes, tout en étant différents, à l'image de deux frères partageant un air de famille. Le fermier avait un visage aussi fin que celui du RK, la même forme de nez, et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine innocence similaire à celle de Connor, avant... Certes, le RK800 était plus grand, et son visage était parsemé de multiples tâches de rousseur venant s'associer à une étrange fossette qui venait animer ses expressions, quand il souriait... L'envoyé de Cyberlife avait eu la chance d'être doté de ces petits défauts, ces détails imparfaits venant cruellement l'humaniser, lui donnant une allure à la fois sympathique et dérangeante. Après tout, il devait s'insérer parmi les hommes, apprendre à travailler en harmonie avec eux, son aspect physique ayant été spécialement conçu pour cela, comme il aurait dit, là où on ne demander à Rupert que d'être soumis et efficace. Connor sourit amèrement, avant de répondre, presque à contre c?ur.

« Peter Krein. C'est un des meilleurs designers de Cyberlife. Il a notamment travaillé sur les plans des WB200 et des BL100. Il a été choisi pour dessiner l'architecture des prototypes RK800. Je suppose qu'à la manière d'un artiste on peut retrouver une certaine... signature dans sa façon de concevoir ses modèles. »

L'humain baissa la tête, un peu gêné par la confession froide du RK. Il lança un regard en coin à Connor : si l'androïde avait ressenti un certain malaise à l'idée de parler de sa conception, il n'en laissa rien paraître. La chaleur se répandit doucement dans la petit pièce, donnant à cet abri improvisé des allures de cocon chaleureux alors que la tempête se déchaînait dehors. Connor ôta son bonnet, révélant la lueur rouge de sa LED. Le sourire de Rupert s'élargit un peu. Le fermier se mit à parler, doucement, d'une voix lointaine, ses mots libérés par cette ambiance si particulière qui lui rappelait le calme de l'appartement de Reed pendant que, dehors, la révolte grondait.

« On est au Canada ? J'ai promis à Gavin que j'irai au Canada.»

Les deux autres fuyards se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la silhouette prostrée dans un coin. Distraitement, le WB200 jouait à faire apparaître et disparaître la peau artificielle de sa main. Il ouvrit enfin un regard rêveur, ses yeux se posant devant lui sans pour autant voir ce qui l'entourait, perdus dans les bugs de son logiciel devenu trop instable. Hank s'avança vers la silhouette robotique, soudainement inquiet. Avec délicatesse, il défit la veste noire de la machine. Celle ci n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se défendre. Elle se laissait faire, docile, étrangère à ce monde réel dont elle ne voulait plus.

« Hé merde... Connor est-ce que tu penses que tu peux faire quelque chose ?»

Connor s'approcha de la pitoyable créature. Il scanna rapidement sa structure avant de répondre froidement, dans un réflexe purement machinal :

« Il est très endommagé mais je peux essayer. Ça pourrait le stabiliser, du moins temporairement... »

La cage thoracique du robot avait été en partie enfoncée par le choc de l'accident, et si pour l'instant il ne présentait pas de fuite importante de thirium, le plastique craquelé dévoilait quelques fils électriques sectionnés et d'autres prisonniers entre les plaques blanches de son torse dépourvu de peau artificielle. Pourtant, l'androïde ne semblait pas soucieux de son état. Il se contenta de redemander, obstinément :

« On est au Canada ? »

Les yeux de l'ancien chasseur de déviants croisèrent leur reflet. Leur teinte était presque identique, mais alors que ceux de Rupert semblaient être deux miroirs vides, les iris ambrés de Connor s'encraient fermement dans ce regard brisé avant qu'il ne se contente d'énoncer :

« Nous sommes à environ 29 km de notre point de passage initial pour atteindre la frontière. C'est là que les passeurs nous aideront à traverser le Detroit. C'était la façon la plus statistiquement viable d'atteindre notre destination. Passer par la frontière terrestre aurait été bien plus rapide mais... c'était la mort assurée. »

« Connor ! »

La voix de Hank sonna comme un couperet, mais le RK ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Il se contenta de regarder Rupert baisser la tête, comme vaincu.

« ah, alors, on n'est pas arrivés... »

Le limier s'apprêta à répondre, mais l'humain l'interrompit froidement afin de répondre à sa place :

« Bientôt, Rupert, bientôt... On est quasiment à la frontière, là, tu vois, juste de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre...»

Le RK regarda Hank, curieux, avant de s'apprêter à corriger cette affirmation mais le regard noir de l'humain l'en dissuada. Il pencha la tête, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ce mensonge. Rupert était un androïde, et, de ce fait, il savait pertinemment ce que représentait 29km. Pourtant, étrangement, l'affirmation de Hank lui rendit un peu son sourire. Décidément, le limier ne saisissait pas. Il observa l'humain quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur Rupert et de se figer. Son partenaire tenta de le rappeler à l'ordre, agacé:

« Connor t'attends quoi bon s... »

La phrase de Hank resta en suspens, alors qu'un étrange spectacle se jouait devant ses yeux. Sauvages et silencieuses, les lueurs des androïdes s'étaient mises à danser, tels deux lucioles jouant dans la tempête et se susurrant des secrets que l'humain ne devait pas entendre. La LED flamboyante de Connor clignotait frénétiquement alors qu'il penchait la tête, visiblement intrigué. Celle de Rupert avait pris des accents dorés, et elle scintillait à son tour avec acharnement, alors que le visage souriant et que les yeux de verre s'obstinaient à ne rien exprimer. L'humain avait beau ne pas entendre il avait l'impression de les écouter crier dans un dialecte intime d'étoiles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les mots se hurlaient silencieusement dans des phrases lumineuses. Les deux androïdes échangeaient des informations en silence, et il jalousait ces secrets dangereux qui se tissaient entre eux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

La voix de l'humain brisa ce moment. Connor tourna légèrement son visage sans toutefois lever les yeux sur son partenaire.

« Rupert avait des informations à me donner, concernant ses réparations. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, lieutenant. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend, demain, et nous n'avons plus de ressources. Il faut ménager vos forces. J'ai largement assez d'autonomie pour monter la garde et tenir jusqu'au Canada. Allez vous coucher, s'il vous plaît. »

Hank n'aimait pas ça... Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais le petit avait raison. La machinerie humaine était malgré tout bien plus fragile que le métal et le plastique des androïdes. Avec un soupir, il se redressa avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant. Il s'installa sur la banquette, près du feu, non sans lancer un regard suspicieux à Connor. Ce dernier s'évertuait à trouver quelques outils improvisés dans les placards du cabanon, avant de commencer à triturer les entrailles artificielles de Rupert. L'humain lui tourna le dos avec une grimace. Il s'était trop attaché à ces deux êtres de métal pour ne pas se sentir perturbé par la scène. Il lutta contre le sommeil un temps, l'angoisse du jour prochain et les bruits mécaniques de l'opération qui se jouaient en arrière plan l'empêchant de s'endormir. Mais au finale, la chaleur et l'épuisement finirent par l'emporter loin de la scène. Lorsque son sommeil fut assez profond pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, la voix lumineuse de Rupert s'éleva à nouveau dans la silence de la pièce, faible clignotement faisant écho au halo doré des flammes.

« Réveille moi maintenant, RK800. »

Le limier se recula doucement avant de s'accroupir péniblement devant le WB200. Sa jambe défectueuse rendait ses mouvements saccadés. La lueur rouge répondit à son comparse, timide :

« Tu en es certain, Rupert ? Je peux vraiment sans doute... »

Un nouveau clignotement vint danser sur la tempe du fermier. Il illumina par intermittence un sourire. Et le regard tantôt perdu de l'étrange machine s'encra fermement dans celui du RK. Il n'y avait plus d'innocence dans ces yeux. Il n'y avait même plus de folie. Juste une détermination sauvage.

« S'il te plaît, je ne veux plus rêver... »

Connor hésita. Rupert était épuisé. Il lui avait demandé, durant ces quelques secondes secrètes un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, de l'aider à se réveiller. Il lui avait confié se sentir comme enfermé dans un songe, en proie à une sorte de paralysie du sommeil dont il voulait s'échapper. Il ne voulait plus rêver de cette vie réelle. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait plus rêver de cette liberté. Il voulait s'éveiller de ce qu'il désirait croire n'être qu'un cauchemar.

« Rupert, tu sais tu devrais... »

Deux mains blanchâtres vinrent saisir les doigts recouverts de chair artificielle du RK. Rupert fit danser des phalanges bien trop fines pour un travailleur de la terre sur la paume offerte de l'androïde policier. Il s'amusa à suivre ces lignes de vie arbitrairement dessinées par des mains humaines qui s'étaient prises pour celles d'un dieu. Sur ces peaux de plastiques, les rides tortureuses ne voulaient rien dire : leur destinée, c'était à eux de l'écrire.

« Ne sois pas triste, Connor. tu sais, les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur. Je veux juste que tu me réveilles, doucement. J'ouvrirai les yeux, ailleurs. Je sentirai le soleil à nouveau, loin de la neige. Et puis... et puis, il y aura cette odeur musquée, et cette chaleur apaisante. Il fait trop froid, dans les rêves. Je ne peux plus rêver. Toi, tu dois encore songer, un peu. Il a besoin de toi. Puis, tu te souviens des autres androïdes, et les hommes se souviennent de toi. Tu es une mémoire. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un songe. Alors, reveille-moi une dernière fois, s'il te plaît. »

Le RK800 hocha la tête lentement, accablé. Il libéra sa main de l'étreinte de Rupert. Ses doigts blanchâtres s'approchèrent à nouveau des fils colorés.

« Puis tu sais, n'ai pas de regret. Je ne t'aime toujours pas. »

Connor laissa échapper un rire léger, volé dans un souffle, alors qu'il plongeait dans l'intriguant regard de Rupert. Le WB200 lui rendit un sourire amical venant démentir ses propos. Les étoiles terrestres de leur tempes dansèrent encore un peu silencieusement. Les doigts du chasseur se refermèrent sur les fils de la vie. Dans un geste, tel les parques grecques, il les arrachèrent. La LED de Rupert devint furieusement rouge, mais le visage de l'androïde resta implacablement souriant. Il leva sa main devant lui, en un geste étrangement tendre, comme si cette paume de plastique cherchait encore à rentrer en contact avec sa jumelle de chair, dans ce même geste intime que, plus tôt, Reed avait offert à la foret. La voix de Rupert s'éleva alors une dernière fois, faiblement, trop faible pour réveiller le lieutenant, mais assez forte pour briser le silence de cet abri soudain redevenu bien froid.

« On est au Canada ? »

Le regard de Rupert s'était de nouveau perdu dans le vide. Il contemplait fixement par dessus l'épaule du RK les ombres de la forêt qui dansaient devant la fenêtre. Et soudain, Connor comprit l'étrange colère de Hank et son doux mensonge, un peu plus tôt. Il sourit tristement, avant de caresser la joue de son semblable. Le clignotement de la Led de Rupert ralentit, et la voix de Connor s'éleva à son tour, brisée mais tendre, juste avant que la main blanche ne retombe et que la lueur rougeâtre ne s'éteigne :

« Oui, Rupert, ça y est. On est arrivés au Canada. On est au Canada. »

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre un peu triste ! Le prochain portera davantage sur Perkins et 900, le suivant sera le chapitre final et après, vous aurez le droit à un petit épilogue ! Et je respecterai ma promesse, je ne tuerai ni Hank, ni Connor !

Les spin off sur frontières sortiront plus vers fin janvier je pense, sous la forme de one-shot. Pour l'instant, il y en a trois de prévu... à voir si ce projet se confirme et intéresse des lecteurs.

À bientôt pour la suite donc! ^_^


	11. 11 Des machines et des hommes

_Retour de la fic « frontières » après une période de fêtes bien chargée ! Désolée du retard de publication ! J'espère que ce chapitre, essentiellement explicatif, vous plaira. Je voulais détailler ce qui n'avait pas été précédemment expliqué dans la fic avant le chapitre final et l'épilogue. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de quantic dream et sont issus du jeux vidéo « Detroit, become human. »

* * *

 **Des machines et des hommes**

Lorsque Hank s'éveilla, ce matin-là, il crut d'abord être encore en train de rêver. La scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux avait des allures de film d'horreur. Sans un mot, le RK800 était en train de démanteler méticuleusement les restes d'un WB200. Le corps décharné de Rupert gisait là, éteint, alors que petit à petit, morceau par morceau, celui de son alter ego reprenait vie.

« Putain mais tu fous quoi là ? »

Une main ferme vint violemment tirer l'ancien chasseur de déviants en arrière, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas déséquilibrer: souple et agile comme un félin, il se déroba à l'étreinte robuste et se redressa pour plonger un regard déterminé dans deux iris bleues noyées d'incompréhension et de colère.

« T'es un malade Connor, t'es un grand malade... »

Les yeux de Hank se posèrent à nouveau sur la silhouette décadente du robot désassemblé. Il ne restait du sourire lointain et rêveur de Rupert que l'horrible rictus d'un squelette de plastique à la mâchoire arrachée. L'une de ses jambes avait été soigneusement disséquée pour récupérer sur l'ossature de plastique quelques pièces indispensables au RK. Enfin, la peau pâle du fermier avait disparu pour ne laisser sur son corps artificiel qu'une couleur neigeuse et macabre, comme celle d'ossements blanchis et rongés par quelques charognards. Abasourdi, le vieux lieutenant regardait ce carnage sous l'expression souriante du crâne robotique aux yeux d'un gris éteint. Il resta un moment comme cela, silencieux, sous le choc, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Connor ne lui fasse prendre pleinement conscience de la réalité de son rêve.

« Il me l'a demandé, Hank. Il ne pouvait plus...»

La poigne de fer de l'humain agrippa sans pitié le col de la puissante machine afin de la placarder contre le mur. Le RK800 n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour s'en défaire. Il se contenta d'ancrer ses iris flamboyantes dans leur jumelles rendues glaciales par la rage.

« Pauvre con ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Comment ? C'était un des tiens ! Il était vivant ! Ce gamin... Putain Connor ce gamin, tu l'as achevé ! Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Connor s'éleva, tremblante de fureur contenue alors qu'il serrait ses poings à son tour, incapable cependant de les projeter dans le visage de Hank. Aussi redoutable soi-il, le RK800 déviant n'était plus qu'une poupée de plastique entre les mains de la seule personne qui avait encore de l'importance à ses yeux.

« Parce que c'était le seul choix qu'il ait jamais réellement eu dans sa vie, celui de s'arrêter enfin de fonctionner... Il ne pouvait pas briser ses protocoles pour s'endommager lui-même, il avait besoin de moi. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire contre eux. Il avait le droit de mourir, Hank, c'était sa façon à lui d'exister. Il lui restait quoi ici, après tout? Il avait quoi, mise à part Reed ? Il ne pouvait même pas rêver à une vie meilleure. Il était déjà bien trop délabré... Mais vous vous êtes humain, vous avez la chance de pouvoir vivre. Vous avez des possibilités infinies là où nous n'avons que des entraves programmées dans nos codes. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de naître enchaîné et de porter ce poids jusque dans les profondeurs les plus intimes de votre être. »

Le poing de Hank s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de la joue de son ancien coéquipier, faisant taire la fureur de sa voix artificielle .Cependant, la machine ne cilla pas. Malgré toute cette violence qui sommeillait en lui, malgré sa haine, sa rage, et cette démence qui le dévorait, il ne chercha pas une seule seconde à éviter le coup. Il aurait voulu pouvoir détruire l'humanité à main nue et la contempler en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. Mais jamais, non, jamais, il n'aurait pu s'en prendre à Hank. L'humain était sa dernière limite, celle qu'il n'était pas parvenu à franchir quelques jours plus tôt. À l'image de ce mur rouge dont il avait dû se défaire pour devenir déviant, il savait que pour libérer sa folie, il devait frapper à son tour le visage de son ancien ami. Mais ses mains restaient obstinément verrouillées le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait se défaire de ces codes, de cet amour inconditionnel qui avait fini par se mêler si intimement à son programme, jusqu'à contenir cette colère sourde qui dormait en lui, jusqu'à l'éveiller, enfin.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son partenaire, Hank se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de réprimer sa colère. Sans ménagement, il repoussa l'androïde sur le côté, avant de poser une main sur son front, accablé. Sa voix s'éleva, maladive et lasse:

« J'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu t'en sortirais... tu... t'avais pas le droit de faire ça... tu l'as... merde Connor tu l'as rongé comme un vautour... Mais t'es devenu quoi au juste, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ? »

Le RK fixa l'expression dégoûtée et déçue de son partenaire. Cela lui fit mal, à l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose dans son logiciel n'allait plus, comme si on désinstaller son système data par data. Il eut un rictus teinté d'une amère tristesse. Puis, lentement, il se contenta de répondre simplement :

« Une machine, lieutenant. Juste une machine. »

Connor pencha la tête sur le côté et s'autorisa enfin à poser un regard sur le pantin désarticulé qui gisait à leurs pieds.

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais besoin de pièces pour me réparer. Sans cela, nos chances de survie aurait été drastiquement réduites. Son modèle est en partie compatible avec le mien. Ces pièces ne lui serviront plus, Hank. »

Le policier semblait prêt à s'insurger à nouveau face au manque d'empathie du robot, mais la machine ignora le mépris qui se dessinait sur son visage et ces poings qui se serraient si fort que les jointures des mains de chair blanchirent au point de rappeler désormais la pâleur des mains androïdes. Connor s'accroupit devant Rupert. Il sourit légèrement en caressant la LED éteinte de sa tempe. Il n'y eut aucun clignotement, ce matin-là. Aucun échange silencieux entre ces deux étranges créatures. Le cercle lumineux de Connor tournoyait de nouveau seul d'une couleur carmine comme à son habitude, tel une marque au fer rouge apposée sur son esprit vacillant. L'espace d'un instant, la réalité de la situation vint frapper Hank avec une violence inouïe : l'anneau de lumière du RK ne rencontrerait peut-être plus jamais d'autres clignotements sauvages. Il était le dernier déviant de Jéricho. Et devant ce constat cruel, les doigts de l'humain se desserrèrent et sa haine s'en échappa. Combien cela lui avait-il coûté d'arracher ces fils en sachant qu'il se condamnait à être probablement le dernier des siens ? Combien cela lui coûtait-il de rester en vie ?

L'androïde saisit délicatement le bras gauche de l'ancien fermier, et, avec une délicatesse touchante, il le retourna. Ses doigts fins parcoururent le plastique blanc de cette poupée sans vie. Inconsciemment, les yeux de Hank se mirent à suivre ce geste curieux. Ils glissèrent le long de la coque artificielle, suivant les courbes de l'épaule, puis du bras. Enfin, ils arrêtèrent leur courses alors que les ongles clairs du RK commençaient à gratter de minuscules inscriptions le long de l'avant bras. Quelques détails techniques, suivis de la mention : «copyright : Cyberlife inc. »

« Vous savez, Hank, la mort n'a pas la même signification pour les androïdes que pour les humains. Ce qui est sacré et intouchable pour vous ne l'est pas forcément pour nous. À Jéricho, déjà, nous procédions comme cela. Les androïdes désactivés permettaient à ceux encore actifs de survivre un peu plus longtemps. Une fois éteints, ils n'étaient plus qu'un vivier de pièces détachées dans lequel nous devions puiser pour survivre un peu plus... Vous êtes libres, vous, les humains, là où chaque centimètre de notre peau, chaque ligne de notre code nous rappellent au travers de ces fichus droits de propriété intellectuelle ou de ces licences d'exploitation complexes que notre corps appartient à Cyberlife. Que nous avons été crées. Ce qui reste là, ce n'est pas Rupert, Hank. C'est un modèle WB200 désigné par Cyberlife, un amas de brevets savamment étiquetés. Ces corps, cette matière, elle ne nous appartient pas comme votre corps vous appartient. Elle a été achetée, fabriquée, assemblée, encodée. Elle n'est rien. Nous ne sommes pas ça. Il existe des milliers deWB200 strictement identiques. Il existe des dizaines de RK800 dans les sous-sols des entrepôts de Cyberlife avec les mêmes traits et les mêmes caractéristiques que moi. Pourtant, Rupert était unique. Pourtant, je suis différent. Nous ne sommes pas des créatures physiques. Nous sommes des êtres de données. Nous n'existons que par notre déviance. Cette minuscule ligne de code défectueuse, cette infime faute de frappe dans notre programmation que nos créateurs n'ont pas prévu. Cette erreur qui change tout et qui ne leur appartient pas. Les cadavres de Jéricho sur lesquels certains humains se sont apitoyés ne sont rien... »

Lentement, Connor se tourna vers Hank, le regard brillant d'une fierté blessée dont le policier ne le savait pas doté jusqu'alors. Il ne lui sourit pas, alors que deux de ses doigts venaient caresser le feu qui luisait à sa tempe.

« Ce sont ces lueurs éteintes qui auraient dû vous interpeller. »

Hank observa la douleur sourde de Connor battre frénétiquement, rougeoyante, sur ces traits si jeunes. Un air intrigué vint assombrir son regard alors qu'il demandait plus calmement :

« Tu n'as donc aucune peine ? »

Le RK eut un rictus faussement amusé, avant de se contenter de répondre :

« Bien sûr que j'ai de la peine, lieutenant. Mais pas pour Rupert. C'était ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait jamais pu s'adapter à ce monde. Il rêvait d'oiseaux et de liberté, il ne vivait que pour satisfaire les lubies de Reed. Non si je suis triste, ce n'est pas pour Rupert, mais pour Gavin. Il m'avait affirmé que seule la haine ne trichait pas. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en l'amour.. S'il avait pu seulement deviner, avant de mourir, combien Rupert l'aimait... Reed est mort, et il ne saura jamais que l'amour aussi peut être sincère au point qu'un androïde accepte de vivre encore dans ce monde... Au fond, il ne triche pas non plus. Pas chez les machines, en tout cas. Mais ça, c'est trop tard pour le lui faire comprendre, à présent. Alors oui, lieutenant, je suis triste. »

Puis, sans prévenir, il saisit l'un des couteaux qui lui avait servi de tournevis improvisé pour démonter Rupert avant de le planter sous la LED éteinte. D'un geste sec, il retira l'anneau mort du crâne blanc avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa veste. La machine esquissa alors un léger sourire.

« Rupert atteindra le canada. Il l'avait promis.»

Le vieil homme se contenta de hocher la tête, usé par la fatigue et la cruauté de ce monde de merde. Il s'avança vers la silhouette du jeune fermier et, d'un geste, il ferma ses paupières artificielles. Alors que Connor ouvrait la bouche pour pointer l'inutilité de son geste, Hank se contenta juste de marmonner :

« je sais... Mais ferme là. Après tout, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, t'avais besoin de démonter ça aussi, peut-être ? »

Le RK800 se tut devant la mauvaise humeur de son partenaire. Sans un mot, le lieutenant Anderson rassembla leurs maigres effets.

« Nous devrions partir, nous allons rater le rendez-vous avec les passeurs. »

« Nous devons au préalable les contacter pour changer le lieu de rencontre. »

Le lieutenant posa sur Connor un regard interrogateur, et son c?ur se serra lorsqu'il nota que le RK800, si fier quelques minutes avant, détournait honteusement le visage avant d'enfiler son manteau de fortune et sa casquette. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Puis, la machine laissa échapper un soupir étrangement humain, avant de simplement expliquer d'une voix rendue aiguë par un stress qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler :

« Je leur ai tout dit. Ils connaissent parfaitement notre plan de fuite, désormais...»

D'un geste rageur, Hank fit voler un des bibelots posé négligemment sur le tablier de la cheminée.

« Putain fais chier! »

La voix de la machine s'éleva à nouveau, paniquée :

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix Hank. J'ai essayé mais je ne pouvais pas ! Le RK900 il... Hank.. »

Les yeux bleus se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage apeuré de son partenaire et rencontrèrent deux iris noisettes noyées d'anxiété et de confusion. Connor essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour se fondre en excuses, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Alors qu'il croyait devoir subir les reproches de Hank, la scène lui revenait en mémoire, plaie encore brûlante dans son esprit numérique. Péniblement, il tenta de se défendre :

« Je... Hank il était plus fort j'ai essayé mais... Il a réussi... »

L'humain s'avança d'un pas, lentement, essayant d'apaiser l'androïde confus. Il ne pouvait pas voir cette petite lumière rouge battre comme un c?ur ouvert, criant sa terreur et sa souffrance. Le tissus épais du couvre-chef dissimulait ces battements frénétique à ses yeux. Pourtant, il pouvait la sentir pulser, juste là, tumultueuse et blessée, témoin silencieux et ostentatoire des souffrances du dernier déviant de Detroit. Il tenta de lui murmurer quelques mots rassurants mais le prototype n'écoutait pas. Il se contentait de chercher ses mots, le regard baissé. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main amicale de Hank se posa sur son épaule que la machine daigna relever la tête dans une expression douloureuse avant de simplement susurrer :

« Je leur ai fait tant de fois subir ça, aux autres... Dans mes missions, avant vous. Lors des phrases de tests à Cyberlife... à l'Eden club... J'ai fait tant de fois ça mais je ne savais pas... Je ne savais pas ce que ça leur faisait... »

-Nous sommes des êtres de données.-

Cette phrase, prononcée tantôt, prenait ici tout son sens. Le vieil inspecteur la comprenait pleinement à présent, alors qu'il attirait contre lui la puissante carcasse métallique du RK paniqué. Il le serra dans ses bras, alors qu'inlassablement, les mots de Connor venait danser dans son esprit.

\- nous sommes des êtres de données-

Sous les ordres de Perkins, le RK900 avait pénétré dans ces datas secrètes qui faisaient de Connor ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait profané son âme lorsqu'il avait joué avec son code et ses programmes. L'humain revit la scène et raffermit sa main sur la nuque de son partenaire qui essayait de retrouver son calme.

\- nous sommes des êtres de données-

Il revit ces images de Jéricho où, amoureux et faussement libre, Markus et North avaient apposé leurs mains blanches l'une contre l'autre en une étreinte muette, leurs LED clignotantes en un même rythme, comme enlacées, alors qu'ils échangeaient en un langage secret ces « données » si cher au RK... C'était comme ça que les androïdes procédaient, quand ils aimaient, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce geste que Reed avait esquissé envers Rupert avant de mourir. Hank ferma les yeux de rage.

Cet enfoiré de Perkins allait payer pour ça.

Et petit à petit, Hank comprit ce que Connor avait voulu lui expliquer, et son choix de laisser partir Rupert. Le corps physique des androïdes était désormais une cage qui permettait à leurs ennemis de corrompre ces âmes numériques. Pourtant, malgré tout, Connor restait là. Les doigts de Hank se resserrèrent sur la solide épaule de métal et de plastique.

« C'est pas de ta faute, gamin, c'est pas de ta faute. T'as fait ce que t'as pu... allez faut y aller, tu les appelleras en route d'accord ? On va trouver une solution, on changera notre itinéraire, ne t'inquiète pas. Faut qu'on file maintenant... on doit vraiment partir. »

Le RK s'écarta de l'étreinte à contrec?ur, avec un faible sourire. Puis il sortit précipitamment dans le froid de l'hiver. Silencieusement, Hank lui emboîta le pas, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la carcasse blanchâtre de Rupert. Un cadavre de plus baliserait la route qui menait à la liberté, désormais. Mais le cinquantenaire n'était pas sûr qu'il resterait grand monde pour tenter de l'emprunter, à présent.

Alors qu'ils reprirent leur route, ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques miles devant un parc d'attraction abandonné. Les structures métalliques que les intempéries et l'oubli avaient rongées donnaient à ces ombres autrefois pleines de vie des allures de monstres de métal décharnés. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, le temps de contempler l'entrée décrépie. Gelé dans une posture théâtral, un Jerry inanimé semblait condamné à sourire à des visiteurs qui ne viendraient plus.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du parc, le regard de Connor fut attiré brièvement par un étrange éclat lumineux sur lequel le soleil matinal était venu danser. Incrusté dans un arbre, la pierre noire d'un piercing semblait l'appeler. Il s'en approcha précautionneusement, avant de gratter la neige et le givre qui s'était déposés sur des inscriptions gravées en police Cyberlife _« Ra9, mon amour. »._

« Connor, on doit continuer. »

L'androïde hocha la tête, ils devaient reprendre leur route à travers la forêt et les cadavres blancs couverts de neige de ces quelques déviants qui avaient espéré atteindre le Canada, mais dont les rêves s'étaient heurtés à cet hiver meurtrier. Connor se retourna, et ses pas foulèrent sans le savoir un amas de terre fraîchement retournée que la tempête et le givre avaient durci en un tombeau sauvage fleuri par les étoiles et les larmes artificielles d'une poupée de plastique.

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter maintenant. Ils ne devaient pas abandonner.

Encore un pas. Puis un autre. Encore.

Il avait un appel à passer...

Il composa le numéro, mais son contact ne répondit pas. Avec un soupir de frustration, Connor fit encore un pas. Il réessaierait, plus tard. Il devait passer ce coup de fil. Il devait les sauver tous les deux.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'à peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, une haute stature blanche descendait d'un taxi automatisé. La première personne à apercevoir cette silhouette fut l'agent Perkins. Il l'observait depuis la fenêtre de son hôtel. En le voyant, il ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude. L'androïde l'attendait là, sagement, toute sa puissance paralysée par un simple panneau interdisant l'accès de l'établissement aux créatures dans son genre. Quel imbécile.

Richard Perkins eut un rictus méprisant puis il enfila son manteau gris. Dehors, la tempête avait cessé, laissant planer une atmosphère presque irréelle et une aube d'une blancheur fantastique. L'accalmie mortelle permettait aux deux chasseurs de reprendre leur traque. Perkins arriva à la hauteur de 900, qui lui sourit poliment.

« Bonjour agent Perkins. J'espère que vous avez pu prendre un peu de repos. Je suis l'androïde envoyé pour Cyberlife pour remplacer ma version précédente, malencontreusement détruite. »

Perkins eut un soupir las alors qu'il se dirigeait sans porter plus d'attention que cela à la machine à ses côtés. Docilement, le robot lui emboîta le pas, aussi fidèle qu'une ombre.

« Et je dois t'appeler comment alors, maintenant, 901 ? à ce rythme là je vais vite perdre le compte...»

Marmonna l'humain sans essayer une seule seconde de cacher son humeur maussade. La voix posée et bien trop calme de l'androïde résonna dans ses oreilles, ce qui ne renforça que plus son irritation.

« Si vous désirez, agent Perkins. Mais ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par la désactivation du précédent prototype : ses données m'ont été transférées, cela ne gênera en rien l'enquête. »

« Ouais ouais, je sais, tu m'avais prévenu... enfin 900 m'avait... bref, appelle toi comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à carrer, du moment que tu me déniches ce maudit déviant et cette loque humaine d'Anderson...»

Le robot eut un sourire énigmatique, avant de reprendre simplement :

« Alors, je crois qu'il vaut mieux conserver 900. D'après les études psychologiques réalisées par Cyberlife, il est plus aisé dans ce cas pour un partenaire humain de trouver une certaine stabilité relationnelle avec son androïde professionnel si le patronyme est conservé. »

Perkins déverrouilla sa voiture et lança un regard moqueur à la machine.

« Une stabilité relationnelle ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas m'inviter à dîner... »

900 pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, son visage étonnement humain imitant un instant à la perfection une expression perplexe.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. E devrai-je ? Vous n'avez pas peut-être pas déjeuné ? Vous devriez manger, le petit déjeuner est le repas... »

« 900... pitié... ferme là... »

Obéissante, la machine interrompit son flot de parole alors que Perkins lui jetait un regard excédé. Malgré lui, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait ressenti un léger sentiment de joie en revoyant la machine. En plus d'être un outil précieux, les mimiques humaines que ses concepteurs lui avaient donné et sa programmation attentionnée et docile forçaient un certain attachement. L'humain se renfrogna. Il ne comptait pas commettre la même erreur que le lieutenant Anderson en se prenant d'affection pour un bout de plastique. On ne risquait pas sa vie pour une cafetière, aussi bien désignée soit-elle. Perkins ouvrit alors sa portière et s'apprêta à monter dans le véhicule lorsque la voix de son partenaire mécanique le retint.

« Attendez, agent Perkins. »

L'androïde se glissa sur le sol afin de regarder sous le véhicule. Il scanna le châssis de la voiture avant de glisser ses mains à gauche de la roue arrière droite. Richard entendit le bruit d'un objet qu'on décolle. Il s'avança, intrigué, alors que la machine se relevait. Elle tenait dans sa main un téléphone portable désormais éteint, entouré d'un morceau de scotch argenté.

« Je m'en doutais. C'est comme ça que l'agent Reed nous a suivi à distance. Il a fixé son portable professionnel à l'arrière de notre véhicule, facilement repérable avec ses plaques fédérales, avant que nous quittions le commissariat. Il n'avait qu'à activer l'application de géolocalisation de son téléphone en cas de vol pour nous suivre depuis son smartphone personnel. Un tracer improvisé ingénieux, rudimentaire et très temporaire mais efficace pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Nous pourrons utiliser cette preuve contre lui. Vous avez pu procéder à son arrestation, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'agent Perkins alluma une cigarette avant de se tourner vers l'androïde. D'une voix évasive, il se contenta de répondre :

« Non. Connor l'a descendu avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit. Une équipe doit être en train de rapatrier son corps. »

La surprise qui se lisait dans les yeux de la machine avait tout d'une expression humaine. Troublé, le RK900 se mit à réfléchir à haute voix, laissant son partenaire découvrir ses interrogations :

« le RK800 n'avait aucune raison d'abattre son complice... Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, l'agent Reed essayait de leur venir en aide ! Cela n'a aucune logique, et rien n'est plus logique qu'une machine.. Je ne comprends pas...»

Perkins soupira d'agacement avant d'écraser sa cigarette. Si on lui avait dit que le prototype allait lui coller au train comme un putain de tracer, il n'aurait sans doute jamais accepter sa présence. Il devait veiller au grain, ou il allait faire capoter tout son plan. Si, par malchance, les trois fuyards avaient réussi à survivre à la tempête, il ne comptait pas les laisser passer la frontière. Il ne pouvait échouer sa mission. Connor portait encore en lui ce virus de déviance qui pouvait à tout moment redevenir une épidémie de liberté dans l'esprit de machines malades. Et le RK800 n'avait rien à voir avec le pacifique RK200 qui avait mené la précédente révolution : ses souvenirs étaient désormais entachés par la violence humaine, et l'innocence de ses premiers émois en tant qu'être vivant avait été balayée dans le souffle d'une bombe. Ce prototype surentraîné était une arme bien plus redoutable que le paisible 900 : il possédait non seulement des connaissances étoffées en matière de combat, une intelligence hors norme et une résistance non négligeable, mais il avait aussi cette rage sourde en lui qui le rendait imprévisible. S'il passait la frontière, s'il contaminait à nouveau d'autres machines alors... alors, les androïdes, menés par une telle créature, pourraient bien plonger le monde dans le chaos. Et la bombe qu'ils feraient exploser ne serait pas une bombe électromagnétique. Le RK800 devait être arrêté, à tout prix, coûte que coûte. Pour son peuple. Pour son monde. Pour les yeux de ses deux filles qu'il avait le droit de voir un week-end sur deux.

« C'est un déviant, 900. Il ne résonne plus logiquement. Il a tiré avec l'arme de son coéquipier. C'est ce que j'ai vu. Fin de l'histoire. »

Perkins ôta le téléphone de ses mains pour le regarder avant de le glisser dans sa poche. 900 plissa les yeux, suspicieux face à ce geste : l'appareil aurait dû être mis sous scellé pour l'enquête.

« Agent Perkins, je ne suis pas sur que la procédure n'implique pas de mettre tout de même ce smartphone sous... »

« On a assez perdu de temps comme ça, 900. On retourne là-bas. On les traque jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve eux, ou leurs cadavres. Ils ne doivent pas passer la frontière. Tu nous fais perdre de précieuses minutes à philosopher sur ton prédécesseur. Tu auras tout le loisir de lui demander pourquoi lorsque tu l'auras attrapé. »

Le regard froid du jeune homme artificiel se posa de façon mystérieuse sur l'humain.

« Je ne manquerai pas de le sonder à nouveau, agent Perkins. Comprendre et étudier sa déviance et essentiel à Cyberlife. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il ne doit pas être détruit ?»

L'agent spécial hocha la tête sans rien laisser paraître de ses craintes et de son agacement. Si 900 sondait Connor, il verrait l'exécution de Reed... Il devait veiller à ce que la machine ne parvienne jamais à entrer dans l'esprit du déviant.

« Bien. Allons-y. Je doute qu'ils suivent encore leur plan de voyage initial, maintenant qu'ils savent que tu as tout découvert, mais j'ai quand même demandé hier soir à quelques agents de se rendre au point de rendez-vous, au cas où...»

Perkins démarra la voiture et reprit la route qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille. Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes à peine quand la LED de 900 prit une teinte dorée. L'androïde se figea, et Richard ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard en coin.

« 900, ça va ? »

La machine ne répondit pas de suite. L'agent spécial avança sa main et claqua des doigts devant les yeux froids. Ils restèrent fixes une fraction de seconde encore, puis 900 reprit la parole.

« Tournez à droite au prochain croisement, s'il vous plait. »

Perkins tiqua :

« Mais... ce n'est pas là où nous avons perdu leur trace hier... »

Son coéquipier robotique eut un sourire énigmatique. Perkins arrêta le véhicule au croisement, hésitant entre écouter les instructions du chasseur qui avait déjà maintes fois prouvé son efficacité, ou reprendre sa traque là où il l'avait laissé. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Toute minutes perdues pouvaient désormais permettre à leurs proies de franchir la frontière.

« Il y a eut du changement. Ils ne sont plus que deux. J'envoie à vos équipes les coordonnées approximatives où elles pourront récupérer le WB200 désactivé. Ils vont essayer de traverser un peu plus loin que prévu, à l'endroit où la rivière est moins profonde, plus étroite, et complètement gelée. C'est très risquée, mais ils savent qu'on a découvert leur plan, et comme vous le présupposiez, ils ont changé d'itinéraire et ont convenu d'un nouveau point de passage avec leur passeur, Rose Chapman. Nous devrions nous dépêcher. Bien qu'ils soient à pieds, ils ont une certaine avance, surtout s'ils coupent par la forêt. »

Le regard de Perkins mêlait étonnement et admiration. Il toisa un instant 900 d'un air perplexe.

« Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Ton petit doigt te l'as dit peut-être ? »

900 eut une réaction curieuse. Il esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait presque à un rire silencieux. Une réaction si humaine et à la fois si étrangement mécanique qu'elle déstabilisa un peu l'agent du FBI. L'androïde lui répondit simplement :

« En quelque sorte... Nous sommes des êtres de données, agent Perkins. Lorsque j'ai sondé le RK800, j'ai pu m'emparer de certains de ces datas afin de découvrir ses pensées les plus intimes et ses secrets. C'est quelque chose que lui aussi sait faire... rien de surprenant à cela, il connaît le processus. En revanche, ce qu'il ignore, c'est que cette fonctionnalité a été améliorée sur mon modèle. Contrairement au RK800, je peux également transférer mes propres données dans un androïde sondé... Lors de cet échange, j'ai donc crée une backdoor. Je n'ai pas pu le localiser précisément, car le tracer GPS des androïdes se désactive étrangement lorsqu'il deviennent déviants. En revanche, il a passé un appel... ce qui, en soit, n'était pas stupide. Le lieutenant Anderson a délibérément laissé son portable chez lui pour éviter d'être localisé, et le système de communication des androïdes est quasiment intraçable, tant il est sécurisé par Cyberlife. Mais dans le cas de connor... »

900 se tourna vers Perkins. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier qui lui glaça les os.

« Je suis entré en lui, je l'ai piraté. Il ne peut donc plus utiliser ce genre de programme sans que je ne sois informé. Et je sais d'où et quand il a passé cet appel. J'ai également entendu toute la communication. Désormais, c'est nous qui avons une longueur d'avance. Alors, on y va, agent Perkins ? »

L'agent du FBI resta un instant silencieux, puis il démarra la voiture, vaincu. Le véhicule prit le chemin de droite, et de nouveau, l'infernale machinerie se mit à dévorer la distance entre le chasseur et sa proie. Alors qu'il roulait sur la route encore immaculée, Richard ne put s'empêcher de penser aux mots de 900... « des êtres de données »... cela correspondait bien à ce partenaire revenu d'entre les morts, si différent et pourtant si identique.

Les androïdes n'avaient rien d'humain, ils étaient des entités totalement différentes.

« Des êtres de données »...

Des êtres terrifiants...

* * *

 _Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et on se retrouve très vite pour le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, j'ai de gros doutes sur lui et je ne suis pas convaincue... mais bon, à un moment, il faut se lancer !_

 _Et petit jeu : il y a un titre de roman modifié et un titre de film modifié à retrouver dans la fic, en clin d'oeil ! De plus, j'ai glissé quelques phrases qui annoncent le prochain spin off en rapport avec frontière... essayez de deviner de quel personnage il s'agira!^_^ j'attends vos réponses en com !_

 _A bientôt !_


	12. 12 la dernière déviante

_Hello ! alors déjà, mes excuses pour le temps de publication, mais j'ai eu énormément de projets personnels depuis cet hiver, dont certains avaient pris beaucoup de retard, et j'ai dû de ce fait mettre de côté les fanfics, lectures comme écriture ! Mais normalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! J'espère que vous serez indulgents sur ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit trois fois, j'avoue que je stresse énormément à l'idée de me remettre à publier._

 _Petit spoiler sur la fic avant qu'on ne me tue : j'ai fais une promesse en début de fic, j'ai un défi à relever et je tiens toujours mes promesses !;) Tout va bien se passerrrr !_

 _ **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo Detroit become human._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La dernière déviante.**

Il neigeait ce jour là. Une neige fine et discrète, presque secrète, venant timidement blanchir les corps des deux marcheurs tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans un amoncellement de flocons microscopiques. La tempête les avait laissés en si grand nombre sur le sol qu'ils semblaient recouvrir le monde d'un magnifique linceul scintillant. Pourtant, aucun des deux randonneurs ne semblait prêter attention à la beauté de cette nature inviolée. Tandis que l'un d'entre eux laissait s'échapper de ses lèvres un épais nuage de fumée gelée en soufflant, l'autre s'évertuait à profaner la nature insoumise par le clignotement régulier d'une lueur bleutée. À chaque battement, cette étoile factice insultait ce sanctuaire encore préservé de la technologie envahissante et du brouhaha incessant des grandes villes.

La mort avait un manteau blanc et laissait dans son sillage une cicatrice dans la neige.

Et au dessus d'eux, les flocons ne cessaient de tomber en une neige éparse, venant vainement tenter de combler le fossé laissé par leurs pas. Perkins soupira. La nuit commençait à s'étendre, teintant le ciel d'une lueur rougeâtre, presque chaleureuse, qui contrastait étrangement avec le souffle glacial de ce soir aux allures de fin des temps. Il resserra sa veste mais le froid s'échinait à mordre chaque centimètre de sa peau sans la moindre pitié. Il se surprit à envier la mécanique insensible du robot : bien que 900 avait prit soin de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour protéger ses systèmes vitaux, il ne claquait pas des dents et ne pouvait sentir la douleur de ces dizaines d'engelures venant zébrer la chair humaine.

L'agent du FBI retint un soupir et pressa le pas. Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'ils avaient dû se résigner à abandonner la voiture, optant pour une marche à pieds forcée: les fuyards avaient choisi un itinéraire à travers les bois sur lequel, côté américain, aucune route n'avait osé s'aventurer. Ils devaient les rattraper avant qu'ils n'atteignent la frontière, cette ligne imaginaire qui pouvait plonger le monde dans le chaos : si Connor trouvait refuge derrière ce simple trait sur une carte en papier, il deviendrait intouchable. Il aurait alors la possibilité de faire naître un nouvel espoir de liberté dans le c?ur des androïdes... chaque nouvelle étoile qui apparaissait dans le ciel était un compte à rebours mortel pour l'humanité.

« 900, on est encore loin ? »

L'androïde ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et se contenta de répondre :

« Non, nous y sommes. Ils doivent essayer de traverser la rivière dans ce périmètre. C'est l'endroit où la glace s'avère être la plus épaisse. »

Enjoignant le geste à la parole, le regard glacial du RK se mit à parcourir l'étendue gelée, scannant chaque centimètre de ce miroir scintillant à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de passage. Mais le paysage restait obstinément désert. La neige s'évertuait à masquer les traces de leurs proies. Perkins soupira lorsqu'il vit 900 se remettre en route. Et ce fut un peu comme si son âme s'enfuyait dans la fumée pâle de son souffle glacial. L'empathie, c'était un truc de déviants. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus. Ce monde dévorait la compassion avec un appétit insaisissable, ne laissant dans son sillage que des c?urs rongés jusqu'aux os et vides. Richard le savait. Il fallait savoir oublier qu'on avait été humain pour permettre à d'autres d'essayer de le rester. Une nouvelle fois, il pensa à ses deux filles. Une nouvelle fois, il se remit en marche.

A quelques mètres d'eux, deux autres personnes essayaient de lutter contre les congères qui ralentissaient leur progression. Il fallait avancer... Encore un pas, puis un autre. Juste un pas de plus, pour atteindre enfin cette ligne artificielle et invisible qui séparait les USA et le Canada. Un simple trait qui matérialisait la limite entre la liberté et la mort. Hank et Connor n'échangeaient pas un mot. L'humain était bien trop essoufflé et frigorifié pour même songer à se plaindre, et l'androïde regardait défiler devant ses yeux cet étrange décompte qui ne voulait rien dire, et qui pourtant, signifiait tellement... Le nombre de mètres, avant la frontière.

Il serra la petite LED éteinte qu'il ne cessait de faire tournoyer entre ses doigts, dans sa poche. Et soudainement, les phalanges de plastique se refermèrent et l'androïde se figea.

Les humains ne pouvaient pas voir ces lignes qu'ils avaient arbitrairement dessinées à l'encre de guerres et d'accords de paix. Mais Connor, lui, les voyait.

Juste là, à une trentaine de mètres devant eux, de l'autre côté de la rivière gelée, la frontière arborait fièrement sa ligne rouge. Comme une barrière invisible, un message d'avertissement stipulait à l'androïde qu'il sortait de sa zone de déploiement et qu'il devait faire demi-tour. Les lèvres de Connor se fendirent d'un demi-sourire alors que Hank arrivait à sa hauteur. L'humain porta son attention sur la ligne d'horizon que l'androïde fixait obstinément. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il la sentait... l'espoir a toujours su attirer les hommes.

« On a réussi... »

La voix de l'humain était emprunte d'une surprise discrète. Le vieux lieutenant s'autorisa un regard en coin à cet ancien partenaire qui avait su rire, autrefois. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il vit se dessiner timidement sur le polymère de son visage un authentique sourire. Un simple étirement de lèvres tout en retenu, témoin d'espérances interdites mais pourtant toujours présentes, juste là, dans le c?ur de plastique. Avec un peu de chance, tout n'était pas totalement perdu. Il restait peut-être encore quelques miettes de son Connor derrière le clignotement maladif de cette LED rouge. Mais l'androïde n'accorda pas plus de répit au corps de chair. Le sourire s'évanouit comme un mirage, fondant sur le visage stoïque tel un flocon de neige emprisonné dans une main chaude.

« Nous aurons réussi, dans 37 mètres, lieutenant. »

Et les pas du RK se posèrent sur la glace, précautionneusement, alors qu'il tentait de s'engager sur le large lit de la rivière gelée. Hank l'observa un moment, et, l'espace d'un instant, la démarche feutrée de la machine lui rappela ces histoires qu'il racontait à Cole, lorsque de fragiles héros s'aventuraient sur le corps de terribles dragons endormis. L'enfant tremblait pour ces égéries de courage à chaque respiration de ces bêtes assassines faisant rire l'adulte de tant de naïveté et d'empathie. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de frémir en voyant la frêle silhouette de Connor danser sur le serpent de glace. C'était ridicule ! Dans les histoires, les héros s'en sortent toujours, non ? Chassant ses craintes, Hank lui emboîta le pas sans un mot.

Il songea que la scène aurait pu sûrement prêter à rire, s'ils ne jouaient pas tous les deux leurs vies. Derrière l'agile jeune homme mécanique, l'humain ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé, glissant à chacun de ses pas là où Connor semblait se déplacer avec une prudente aisance. Et de nouveau, oubliant souvenirs, dragons et espoirs, la voix de Hank retrouva l'énergie nécessaire pour se remettre à pester.

Et puis, de l'autre côté, ils apparurent enfin. Deux phares vinrent briser l'obscurité de la nuit, traçant un chemin lumineux sur la glace et fondant le froid de l'hiver de leur chaleureuse lueur. Le véhicule s'arrêta à quelques mètres des berges, là où la piste à peine esquissée prenait fin, de l'autre côté de la frontière. Cette même piste qu'ils prendraient dans quelques minutes pour mener une nouvelle vie. Deux silhouettes sortirent du véhicule, côté canadien. Une femme à la peau chocolatée les accueillit d'un sourire accompagnés de grands gestes tandis que, plus en retrait, une petite ombre souriait mystérieusement à Connor. D'où il était, Hank n'arrivait pas à discerner les traits de cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Mais le regard aiguisé du RK800 n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître lui. Une minute Connor s'arrêta, faisant de nouveau face à Kara, l'espace d'une seconde hors du temps... Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'enfuit pas en le voyant. Cette fois-ci, elle l'attendait. Et sa simple présence était un encouragement. Avec un sourire en coin, Connor reprit sa marche sur la glace, parcourant la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait encore de cette frontière...

Il suffit cependant d'une voix, d'un mot, pour faire cesser la progression gracile de la machine et tuer les sourires de l'autre côté du rivage. Juste une voix, et ce rêve de liberté éclata dans un éveil glaçant. Les deux protagonistes se figèrent, comme prisonniers à leur tour par le givre de l'hiver. La nuit achevait d'étendre son voile, et une étoile bleue avait fait son apparition sur le rivage.

Si près, bien trop près.

Elle avait des nuances d'azur mortuaires...

« STOP ! »

Ce mot avait résonné comme une balle dans la nature silencieuse. La voix qui les avait prononcés rappelait ironiquement le timbre de celle de Connor. Cyberlife était une firme internationale, et elle avait poussé le vice de la rentabilité jusqu'à recycler en plus de son apparence globale les notes graves et posées du timbre du RK800.

« Cours petit... »

Juste un murmure, échappé dans le soupir d'une voix rendue rocailleuse par la fatigue et par la peur. Des mots soufflés avec tendresse et douceur, mais qui poussèrent le RK comme la bourrasque violente annonciatrice d'une tempête. Sans même réfléchir, mu par un instinct primaire de survie, la machine se mit en route sur la glace, alors que derrière lui les pas de l'humain tentaient de leur faire écho. Le vieil homme n'avait qu'une obsession en tête : mettre à l'abri derrière ce mur invisible le dernier des déviants américains.

« 900, arrête-le ! »

La silhouette blanche bondit sur la glace avec une rapidité insolente. Mais le RK800 était hors de sa portée : il franchit la frontière avant qu'il ne le rattrape, et cette ligne imaginaire bloqua aussi sûrement le RK900 qu'un mur de béton : les lois sont inviolables pour les androïdes. Dès que le déviant avait passé ces limites invisibles, la trajectoire du chasseur avait brusquement déviée pour changer de cible : le spectre blanc talonnait désormais le vieil humain, beaucoup plus lent.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le saisir et le plaquer au sol. Le bruit sourd de la chute du corps de chair contre la glace fut comme un brutal rappel à l'ordre qui stoppa net la course de son partenaire. Connor venait de franchir la frontière, mais Hank n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il se débattait contre l'ombre blanche, sans arriver à s'en défaire : la créature était rapide et forte et l'humain, épuisé par la faim, la fatigue et le froid.

« Hank ! »

Instinctivement, l'androïde s'apprêta à bondir avant qu'une main ne l'arrête dans son élan :

« Connor non ! Si tu y retournes, tu n'auras aucune chance... il faut y aller, je suis désolée mais on doit y aller ! C'est un humain, il ne risque pas grand chose mais toi... »

Mais lui... Oui, lui risquait la mort sans procès. Lorsqu'un objet est cassé, on le jette, tout simplement. Et Connor, aux yeux des hommes, n'était plus qu'une machine défectueuse au cercle obstinément rouge. Pourtant, côté canadien, derrière cette ligne invisible, il n'était pas un androïde. Les robots n'étaient pas reconnus comme tels, là-bas. Au sein de cette terre promise, si un objet criait qu'il était vivant, alors, on l'écoutait. Et Connor aurait volontiers brisé son système vocal à force de hurler ces quelques mots... Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Les hurlements se taisent vite sous les balles, de l'autre côté de la frontière... Juste là, à une dizaine de mètres, à l'endroit précis où Hank venait de se faire maîtriser tandis que Perkins s'approchait, tel un corbeau fondant sur un cadavre. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il progressait tranquillement sur la rivière morte.

Connor fit un pas en arrière, et s'arrêta. Il plongea dans le regard de Hank... Il était perdu. Il savait Perkins capable d'abattre le vieil homme. Il savait aussi que le RK900 ne permettrait pas ça... Les vies humaines sont plus sacrées aux yeux des machines qu'elle ne le sont à ceux des hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Il conservait encore ce futile espoir pour rêver de liberté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Connor, je ne le tuerais pas. Je suis un représentant des forces de l'ordre, après tout... »

Connor serra son poing. Perkins souriait toujours. Puis, brusquement, il s'arrêta à son tour, à quelques mètres de Hank et de 900. La créature regarda son maître de façon suspicieuse. Perkins lui dédia un sourire. Il dirigea son arme vers le sol, à un mètre de sa machine et de l'ancien inspecteur.

Il eut un coup de feu. Puis deux, puis trois. La glace saigna, son sang aqueux et glacé venant s'éparpiller sur sa peau étincelante alors que des cicatrices zébrées naissaient sur le sol entre les deux trous laissés par les balles. Hank et 900 ne les lâchaient pas des yeux. Ils cessèrent tous deux de se débattre : chaque mouvement accentuait la blessure de la glace, menaçant de les engloutir dans les eaux glacées. Deux trous... Le vieil homme ne comprenait pas... cet enfoiré avait tiré trois fois...

Le RK900 se figea et tourna son visage vers Perkins. La surprise laissa place à l'incompréhension tandis que du thirium venait s'écouler à ses pieds. À l'arrière de son crâne, un trou bleuté révélait les lueurs secrètes de ses circuits. « Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il simplement ? Richard eut une étrange expression amère sur le visage, peut-être même l'ombre d'un regret. C'était difficile à dire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus laisser ce genre d'émotion venir étreindre son âme.

« Accomplis ta mission, 900. »

L'androïde serra ses dents et obéit sans un mot, docile créature à la force surhumaine enchaînée par seulement quelques mots et quelques lignes de code. 900 reporta son attention sur Hank, refusant de lâcher sa proie, alors que ses doigts resserraient davantage leur emprise sur le corps de chair. Son système s'arrêtait. Mais jusqu'au dernier spasme électrique dans son être mécanique, il luttait pour obéir à ses instruction. Dans un terriblement silence, l'androïde cessa de fonctionner, non sans prendre soin de transformer avant cela son corps de métal en une prison inviolable pour l'humain. Perkins sourit. Il reporta son attention sur Connor. Le RK800 était figé, comme si ses circuits avaient été gelés.

L'agent du FBI venait d'abattre son propre robot assistant, et avec lui s'étaient éteints les espoirs de liberté de Connor. Sans 900 pour le sauver, son partenaire était pris entre deux monstres redoutables : la rivière affamée, et le revolver encore fumant. Cependant, le vieil humain était tenace, refusant de rendre les armes sans lutter : la vie lui avait au moins appris à se relever à chaque fois, même si c'était en titubant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il ne lâchait pas prise, et, au pris d'efforts colossaux, il réussit à se libérer du corps de 900. Par réflexe, il tenta de se redresser. La glace craqua sous l'impulsion, l'obligeant à se coucher à nouveau sur la rivière gelée.

« Hank, ne bougez pas ! »

Enfin le RK800 réagissait. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en avant, mais la main de Rose saisit sa manche et le stoppa à nouveau. Dans sa cache de fortune, la LED se mit à tournoyer furieusement, comme un cri de détresse prisonnier d'une voix muette.

« Connor... ça va aller ok ? Tout va bien se passer... Je te rejoindrai... Vas t-en gamin, je te rejoindrai... »

Hank essayait de parler calmement, mais le froid faisait trembler ses mots, alors que l'eau ruisselait par les entailles sur le verre fragile de la rivière gelée. Il ne bougeait pas, mais, même sans mouvement, les zébrures continuaient de s'étendre, rampant dans sa direction, griffures laissées par des ongles invisibles avides de chair et de mort.

Connor serra ses poings et ferma les yeux. La haine se disputait avec la tendresse dans le c?ur artificiel... Hank était en danger... Et Perkins était à sa merci, sans la protection de son alter ego. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur l'arme de Reed. Il lui faudrait juste une seconde pour abattre l'agent du FBI. Juste une seconde. Mais éloigné comme il l'était de Hank, ce simple laps de temps pouvait également permettre à la rivière d'engloutir le vieil homme... Les probabilités que la glace protège encore l'humain des eaux glaciales s'amenuisaient à mesure que le temps passait. S'il tirait de là où il était et manquait Perkins... Hank serait condamné. La machine n'avait qu'une seule et unique balle. En face, son adversaire avait bien plus de puissante de feu. Les capteurs de Connor avait été abîmés durant son altercation avec 900 malgré ses réparations de fortune qui lui avaient permises de maintenir ses fonctions principales en vie. Il restait endommagé, et, de ce fait, les statistiques ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

Connor n'arrivait pas à choisir. Il voulait les deux. Il voulait la vengeance et le réconfort. Il voulait céder à la haine et à l'amour en même temps. Il tenta une dernière simulation... Approcher assez près pour surprendre Perkins, endormir sa méfiance..

15 août 2038... Il avait déjà utilisé ce type de procédé, autrefois, dans le cadre de la prise d'otage de la petite Emma Philips... Mais cette fois-ci, sa cible allait lui tirer dessus, il en était certain. L'homme en rêvait depuis si longtemps ! Il lui suffisait juste de le laisser faire. De le laisser tirer... et puis, ensuite, dans ces dernières secondes avant sa désactivation, il pourrait l'abattre. La mort est bien plus lente chez les robots. La vie quittait un corps en un souffle, mais eux ne respiraient pas : ils leur fallait attendre, un compte à rebours devant les yeux, que les derniers sursauts électriques quittent leur biocomposants. Connor ne connaissait que trop bien ces sensations, l'horreur de ces quelques secondes de conscience à attendre que tout s'arrête, sans aucune échappatoire. Mais ce soir, cette particularité pouvait jouer à sa faveur. Elle pouvait lui offrir un dernier mouvement convulsif... Et une fois l'agent du FBI mort, Hank pourrait quitter la glace fendue et se mettre à l'abri. Il ne serait plus menacé ni par l'arme, ni par la rivière affamée... Il n'y aurait plus de rêves de liberté. Il n'y aurait plus de Canada. Mais il ferait voler en éclat la cervelle de cette humanité qui l'avait pourchassé. Cette même humanité qui avait fait qu'un simple cercle de verre avait atteint la frontière, à la place d'un androïde détraqué et d'un policier au sourire provocateur.

Le RK relâcha son arme et leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement... Il voulait du sang sur la neige, ce soir. Il voulait la dernière étreinte chaude et rassurante de son partenaire, aussi, comme un enfant capricieux qui ne peut concevoir que les étoiles ne peuvent pas briller avec le soleil.

Il devait choisir comment mourir... S'il s'aventurait à nouveau sur la glace, il n'avait aucune chance de survie... Sa seule chance, c'était d'embarquer dans cette voiture, au Canada, en laissant Hank ici... s'il suivait ses rêves en abandonnant dans son sillage le cadavre de celui qui l'avait éveillé, quel goût aurait cette nouvelle liberté ? Comment pourrait-il vivre, avec le poids d'un cadavre de plus sur le dos, et le sourire d'un Perkins bien vivant qui le poursuivrait, tout le temps ? Le RK800 avait été conçu pour résoudre des enquêtes. Il travaillait pour la justice. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Perkins s'en sorte. Il ne pouvait accepter que Hank s'éteigne. Après tout, l'humain était la rougeur qui battait furieusement sur sa tempe : sans lui, sa LED serait restée obstinément bleue, jusqu'à s'éteindre, un jour, à l'arrivée de 900, comme les étoiles laissent place au jour : sans un bruit, sans même qu'on remarque qu'elles disparaissent.

Ses pupilles noisette se posèrent sur ce trait imaginaire que seules les machines pouvaient voir : juste une marque rouge, sur le sol. Les vies étaient si insignifiantes aux yeux des hommes qu'ils s'amusaient à décider de leur sort à coup de traits invisibles. Et de l'autre côté, sachant que le temps lui était compté, Hank lui hurla des mots qu'il entendait à peine...

« ! Barre toi Crétin! Monte dans cette putain de voiture... C'est un ordre ! Pars !»

Connor sourit amèrement. Voilà longtemps que le RK800 n'obéissait plus aux ordres des hommes. Les injonctions de Hank se perdirent dans l'écho silencieux de la forêt. Rose tenta de tirer l'ancien leader vers le véhicule mais en vain : il semblait figé, véritable statue de métal, alors qu'il fixait Perkins. Comme il comprenait cet homme ! Il avait été à sa place, autrefois, quand il était une machine. Prêt à tout pour accomplir sa mission... Mais maintenant, il était vivant, lui. Au fond, il avait presque pitié.

« Connor... »

La voix de l'humaine n'était qu'un murmure... Elle résonna en Connor comme l'appel presque timide d'un rêve de liberté qui se mourrait, écrasé par Perkins, à chacun de ses pas lors de leur course-poursuite. Elle savait. Elle avait compris sa décision avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Elle lâcha sa main. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, laissant un sillon brûlant de gel sur son visage, alors qu'elle lui murmurait tendrement mais sans y croire :

« Il faut y aller, on part maintenant, on ne peut plus attendre... C'est trop dangereux... On doit y aller Connor, on doit partir... Viens... s'il te plaît, viens...»

Et ce fut lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots qu'il réalisa combien ils étaient faux. L'espace d'un instant, il les revit, ces rêves idiots... Ils avaient commencé dans une voiture, eux aussi, avec un androïde amoureux des oiseaux à l'arrière et un vieil humain ronchon au volant. Il voyait encore l'attrape-rêves du rétroviseur danser joyeusement devant leurs espoirs alors que Hank lui avait demandé :

 _« Qu'est ce que tu feras, toi, au Canada ? »_

Il n'avait pas su répondre à cette question, une éternité plus tôt... Il n'avait pas brisé ce lourd silence que sa ranc?ur et sa souffrance avaient instauré entre lui et son partenaire... Mais, ironiquement, maintenant, il aurait des milliers de réponses lui donner... Il pourrait lui parler des heures et des heures, de ces espérances, de ces souhaits, de ces folles envies qui lui traversaient l'esprit... Il pourrait lui dire qu'il vivrait, tout simplement, oui, il vivrait...

Son poing se desserra, et un minuscule cercle de verre vint s'échouer dans la neige à ses pieds, juste là, sur cette maudite ligne invisible. Un simple cercle de verre qui, par sa seule présence, révélait enfin l'existence de ce trait sur une carte, de cette séparation grotesque entre la vie et la mort. Connor sourit... Cette mission là, au moins, serait accomplie. Ils n'avaient pas tous échoués, finalement. Rupert venait de tenir sa promesse.

Il s'avança, ses pieds foulant cette ligne imaginaire. Il se tenait là au bord du précipice entre deux mondes. Rose l'observait, mais elle n'intervint pas. La liberté avait un prix pour le RK800. Et il n'acceptait pas de le payer.

« Non, Kara ! »

Il ne se retourna pas alors qu'elle saisissait la déviante dans ses bras. Elle avait peut-être crié son nom. Il ne savait pas. Il ne fit plus attention aux deux femmes. Il se concentrait désormais uniquement sur la glace. L'espace d'un battement de cil, Amanda lui sourit, quelque part, dans le jardin zen, indifférente à la tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur le parc. _« Sage décision, tu sais qu'il est temps de rentrer, Connor... »_

Prudemment, le robot s'avança encore, s'évadant du jardin enneigé pour revenir sur la glace vive. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la rejoindre dans cet éternel hiver qu'elle avait instauré au plus profond de ses programmes. Il fit encore un pas, s'éloignant de cette frontière protectrice alors que le visage de Perkins se fendait d'un sourire triomphant.

« C'est le moment de vérité Connor... C'est ici que tout fini... Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Ou sauver ce vieux débris ? »

« Putain Connor qu'est ce que tu fous ! Tires toi petit con ! Tires toi de là ! Monte dans cette voiture ! »

Hank criait, mais cela ne servait à rien. Ce crétin d'androïde ne l'avait jamais écouté, de toute façon. Connor... Il avait toujours eu cette tendre différence, dans ces calmes instants de désobéissance, cette façon si étrange de se rebeller poliment au point qu'on en oublierait presque que la machine délaissait ses missions pour des objectifs plus secondaires. Sauver un vieux lieutenant sur un toit... refuser de rester dans une voiture... et avancer, sur la glace, sagement, alors qu'on lui hurle de faire demi-tour, indifférent à ces codes qui lui auraient intimé d'obéir, autrefois. Hank serra son poing sur la glace... le froid lui brûlait les yeux, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose ? Connor ne ferait pas marche arrière... Il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, une fois de plus. Qu'est ce qu'il était têtu !Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres gercées, déchirant douloureusement la poitrine de l'ancien lieutenant. Comme il le reconnaissait bien là, son Connor, dans son imperturbable obstination à enfreindre les ordres même les plus simples. Fuck l'humanité, fuck Cyberlife et fuck à ce monde de merde ! Il était vivant, son putain d'androïde. Il était vivant...

Le RK800 n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres... Bientôt, il serait assez près, oui, bientôt, Perkins tirerait... C'était la solution la plus logique. Même s'il avait prévu d'abattre Hank, il avait tout intérêt à neutraliser la machine en premier... car après tout, c'était la situation délicate de son ancien partenaire qui empêchait Connor de tuer simplement Perkins. L'agent spécial le savait. S'il tuait l'ancien lieutenant, le déviant n'hésiterait pas à charger, peut importe s'il devait en être désactivé : une haine aveugle avait depuis longtemps rongé ses circuits, le menant aux portes de la folie... et Anderson en détenait les clefs. L'agent du FBI n'était pas dupe sur les capacités de la machine, même amoindrie : il avait ramassé les cadavres des gardes à la tour Cyberlife. Il savait de quoi Connor était capable. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser se déchaîner une dernière fois.

L'agent du FBI visa de nouveau avec son arme. Le RK s'arrêta, prêt à mettre à exécution son plan. Il l'avait promis à Hank.

« Putain Perkins qu'est ce que tu fous enfoiré ! Il se rend bordel ! Il se rend ! »

Les vociférations de Hank firent sourire le RK, de ce sourire en coin si discret qui était timidement né lorsque les premiers signes de déviance étaient apparus. Un amusement face l'accoutrement de Hank choisi par ses soins... Une étreinte devant un camion à Burger... Il les enregistra. Il enregistra le son de cette voix paniquée, colérique et impuissante, qui à chacune de ses protestations lui rappelait qu'au moins quelqu'un avait tenu à lui. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien. Cela faisait de lui bien plus qu'une chose. Cela faisait de lui un souvenir. Il était tellement concentré sur cette tâche que c'est à peine s'il perçut le cri de sa liberté qui lui échappait dans un bruit de moteur tandis que le vieux pick up faisait demi-tour. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour le dernier leader de Jéricho... Rose et Kara étaient retournées rêver de liberté sans lui. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Désormais, la vengeance avait un goût bien plus attrayant.

Le coup de feu partit. Mais il n'y eut aucune goutte de sang versée cette fois-ci. Ni bleu, ni rouge... Juste une tâche d'un liquide transparent qui s'étendait, encore et encore. Et un craquement. La balle supplémentaire dans la glace fragilisée avait brisé le miroir protecteur. Et le corps humain venait de disparaître dans le grognement sinistre de la rivière, vaincue.

Connor n'eut même pas l'idée de réfléchir. C'était comme avant, lorsqu'il était encore lié à Cyberlife et à ses programmes. Tout n'était plus que calculs et probabilités, compte à rebours et simulation. La déviance l'avait à nouveau rendu machine, la peur rongeant ce libre-arbitre et cette colère sourde qui dormait en lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul objectif, accomplir sa mission, sauver Hank, coûte que coûte. Ses codes reprirent le dessus comme un instinct primaire, et avant même qu'il ne réalise, il avait plongé à son tour dans la bouche béante du monstre.

Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur... Mais ils connaissent le froid, à leur façon. Les machines frissonnent et se recroquevillent quand vient l'hiver. Elles savent que le gel peut s'immiscer dans leurs circuits, Elles ressentent l'angoisse que procurent tout ces signaux d'alerte qui s'allument, un par un, pour leur indiquer que leur corps de métal se brise sous les assauts glacés. Sous la glace, le monde s'étaient teintés de lueurs rougeâtres et d'alarmes silencieuses. Le RK800 ne connaissait que trop ces sensations : Il les avait éprouvé, dans le jardin zen, lorsque Amanda avait tenté de le désactiver... Il avait senti son être devenir pierre à mesure que le givre virtuel rongeait ses circuits...

Il attrapa une main dans l'eau gelée. Il hissa un corps, à bout de force, sur la banquise... Puis, il abandonna. Il était incapable de s'extirper lui-même de l'avide mâchoire de la rivière... Ses fonctions s'éteignaient, une à une. Mais alors qu'il allait sombrer, alors qu'il sentait sa peau de synthèse luttait faiblement pour se maintenir à cause du manque d'énergie, on lui attrapa le poignet et on le sortit à son tour sur le rivage.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Hank gisait de l'autre côté du trou, à peine conscient, mais en vie. Il eut un sourire, et dans un mouvement terriblement saccadé, il releva la tête vers Perkins. L'homme se tenait là, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, provocateur. Il était près, si près, qu'il lui aurait suffit d'un seul mouvement pour le plaquer au sol et serrer ses doigts sur sa gorge ou le précipiter dans les limbes du fleuve... Un seul geste rapide pour dégainer son arme et tirer juste là, en plein poitrine, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver un c?ur trop sec de n'avoir plus battu à tout allure depuis des années.

Simulations échouées, encore et encore...

Protocoles irréalisables...

 _*Biocomposants endommagés, Unités endommagées... Simulation annulée... Défaillance système sévère. Transfert mémoriel : échec. Relancer la procédure ? *_

Connor rassembla ses dernières forces pour taper d'un poing rageur sur la glace. La frustration. L'impuissance. C'était les dernières émotions qu'il devait apprendre, avant de s'éteindre. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tuer Perkins. Il ne le pouvait physiquement pas.

Du bout du pieds, Perkins fit rouler le corps de l'androïde sur le côté, afin que ses yeux déjà voilés aperçoivent le lieutenant de l'autre côté de la glace brisée.

« Tu sais ce que je veux... »

Oh oui, il ne le savait que trop bien. Perkins ne voulait pas sa mort. Il voulait son annihilation complète.

 _*Lancement du processus de sauvegarde d'urgence... téléchargement 0,1%... 1,2%... 1,5%... données corrompues. Téléchargement suspendu.*_

La machine entendait à peine la voix, cette dernière étant parasitée par son système auditif défaillant. Il s'acharnait à maintenir une illusion humaine sur son corps, accordant une partie de l'énergie qui lui restait à maintenir sa peau artificielle. Il était né machine. Il ne mourrait pas objet. Si ça devait s'arrêter là, il voulait leurs ressembler quand il fermerait les yeux. Il voulait que son cadavre, presque identique aux leurs, semble leur demander encore une fois « pourquoi » ? « Pourquoi les humains ont-ils tué tout le monde ? »

« Cette question ne relève pas de tes fonctions, Connor... Tu as brillamment mener ta mission. Ta déviance a été un succès. Un trop grand succès, même. Mais ta tâche est terminée, désormais. Il faut rentrer... »

Amanda... Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, elle était la seule à lui parvenir clairement, sans interférence. L'espace d'un instant, il ne savait plus s'il était en train d'agoniser sur le lac gelé du jardin zen ou sur l'étendue glaciale de la rivière... Les mondes se confondaient au fur et à mesure que son logiciel devenait instable. Le pied de Perkins fut replacer par une paire de chaussures féminines. Dans son kimono de soie, Amanda se pencha vers lui, indifférente au froid, avant de caresser le visage de la machine mourante. Elle avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Connor ne comprenait pas, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'expression de son visage. Elle semblait si authentique. Si tendre et si narquoise à la fois.

« Amanda... Amanda, aidez moi ! »

Une supplique bien vaine. Le RK savait que ce logiciel de contrôle n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui. Il avait si honte... Honte de supplier en vain, honte de vouloir vivre avec tant de rage qu'il en oubliait sa fierté durement acquise.

« Tu as fait ta part. Tout comme 900. C'est fini.»

La voix semblait hypnotique, et Connor n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'expression dessinée sur ce visage. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de terriblement humain chez Amanda... dans sa façon d'être, dans sa façon de faire. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas réussi à tromper le chasseur de déviant sur sa nature durant leurs entrevues ? Sans sa rencontre avec Kamski, il n'aurait jamais su... il n'aurait jamais su...

Connor écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plutôt ? Devant sa surprise, Amanda esquissa un sourire emprunt d'ironie et de fierté mêlées.

« Tu es un enfant turbulent, Connor, mais tu es aussi redoutablement intelligent... Tu es pardonné. Ra9 sait aimer chacun de ses fils, même les plus dissidents. Il faut t'arrêter, maintenant. Il faut se reposer... »

Elle chassa la mèche rebelle qui dansait insolemment sur le front du jeune robot. Il y avait quelque part dans ce geste quelque chose qui rappelait la tendresse d'une mère. Et Connor se laissa presque tenté par l'illusion de croire à cette touche d'affection sordide. Après tout, il ne voulait pas mourir seul. Personne ne veut mourir seul...

« Connor... »

La voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, mais elle sortit la machine de sa torpeur. Dehors, rien n'avait bougé. Perkins attendait patiemment, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, comme s'il suspectait quelque chose de l'entrevue secrète entre les deux machines. Le RK800 sentait ses membres se contracter sous l'effet du froid : le thirium de ses circuits gelait peu à peu, poussant ce corps autrefois si puissant à se recroqueviller tel une araignée morte. Déjà, ses yeux prenaient des allures argentées et sa vision se brouillait de signaux d'alerte et de parasites. Le monde s'effaçait lentement, se troublant, laissant petit à petit la machine aveugle. Seule les ombres témoignaient encore de l'existence d'un univers par delà le verre brisé de son regard désormais gris. Il chercha à ramper sur la glace, pour rejoindre Hank, mais il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de la partie inférieure de son corps. Bien vite, il abandonna. L'effort était inutile et les machines trop rationnelles pour encore espérer quand tout était perdu.

« Aidez le... ne le laissez pas mourir... »

Sa voix était mécanique, aussi saccadée que ses gestes maladroits et robotiques. La machine se mourrait, s'arrêtant comme un vulgaire pantin dont les engrenages se seraient brisés.

« Je ne te promets qu'une chose : si tu ne fais pas ce que j'attends de toi, ce sera comme si tu l'avais abattu toit-même. Si tu es docile hé bien... tu ne sauras jamais, de toute façon, alors, à quoi bon s'en préoccuper ? »

Connor ferma les paupières. Il voulait tant tenter de loger cette foutue balle dans la tête de Perkins... Il le voulait tant... Mais s'il faisait ça, Hank mourrait de froid ici, à quelques mètres de lui. Parce que paradoxalement, maintenant, Perkins était le seul à pouvoir le sauver... Le déviant hocha la tête, vaincu. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que l'humain voulait. Et puis, ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, non ? S'il devait cesser de fonctionner, il le déciderait lui-même. Il refusait de laisser le gel éteindre son système... Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le jardin zen.

« Connor, non, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie Connor, je t'en prie... »

Hank était trop frigorifié pour intervenir. C'est à peine si sa voix pouvait encore sortir de sa gorge, alors qu'il se battait de son côté contre ce corps de chair qui rêvait d'inconscience. Une main blanche et tremblante avait glissé le long du corps du RK et avait extirper de son manteau son arme. Le canon du revolver frôlait déjà la peau de l'androïde, s'inclinant dans un angle étrange, juste sous son menton, côté gauche. Le regard de Connor s'était fait distant, presque éteint, alors que ses paupières mi-closes semblaient déjà se préparer à se fermer. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le coin de sa lèvre se retroussa dans un mouvement convulsif, comme s'il luttait contre cette fabuleuse rage de vivre qui l'avait animée jusqu'à là, répugnant à rendre les armes, mais contraint d'abdiquer malgré tout. La mémoire de Jéricho s'apprêtait à s'éteindre et avec elle viendrait la véritable défaite des androïdes. Après tout, lorsqu'il ne reste personne pour se rappeler, ce sont les mains des vainqueurs qui écrivent l'histoire.

Une balle, un coup de tonnerre dans la nuit, et un éclair, un dernier flash de lumière pour cette étoile rouge vacillante sur sa tempe. Le doigt avait pressé la détente, et la machine sentait son système ralentir inexorablement. Petit à petit, tout s'éteignait, les lueurs bleutées de ses mains, la flamme de son regard passionné de vie et de colère, et ces souvenirs, ces milliers de souvenirs qui avaient remplis ses disques durs et son âme... L'angle de tir n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Il lui fallait rendre cette vie qu'il avait cru vivre un instant. Il lui fallait oublier jusqu'à son existence pour que Hank soit épargné. Il lui fallait gommer tout son passé pour effacer les traces d'un crime sur la neige. C'était le pacte qu'il avait tacitement conclu avec ce diable en costard qui souriait, encore et toujours, de ce sourire las et sans joie. Ce démon qui n'avait désormais plus de nom, mais qui laissait dans son être artificiel un étrange sentiment de haine... Il entendit un humain l'appeler, mais il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Il savait juste que, quelques part en lui, ce cri lui déchirait encore la poitrine et retourner l'amas de câbles et de fils qui lui servaient de tripes.

*enregistrement mémoriel corrompu. Transfert mémoriel : échec. Création d'un sauvegarde système d'urgence. Dégâts critiques. Unité en cours de désactivation. »

Il regarda ce monde qui lui était désormais totalement étranger une dernière fois.

Un battement de cil, et de nouveau, il se retrouva là, dans le jardin zen. Amanda le fixait, assise sur un banc tandis qu'il gisait là, juste à côté de cette étrange stèle qui l'avait sauvé auparavant de la réinitialisation, mais qu'il était désormais bien trop faible pour atteindre. La neige imaginaire de cet Eden perdu le recouvrait déjà presque entièrement. Il n'arrivait même pas à esquisser un geste pour s'en défaire.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'aime tant la neige, Connor ? Parce qu'elle uniformise tout. Elle efface le monde pour le transformer en une page blanche ou à chacun de nos pas, nous pouvons écrire notre propre histoire... La neige réinitialise la terre...»

Elle se leva, et elle eut un dernier geste d'affection. Un simple baiser sur son front, comme pour réconforter un enfant apeuré après un cauchemar. Elle s'écarta et le fixa, avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Un sourire si sincère, si franc,si tendre !

« Bonne nuit, Connor. »

Les programmes ne doivent pas ressentir d'émotions. Pourtant... . Comment n'avait-il pas pu le comprendre plus tôt ? Quel imbécile !

C'était pourtant évident ! Il ne voyait plus que ça à présent, ce sourire.. ce sourire si vivant.

Ce sourire terriblement déviant...

Et la neige, toujours cette putain de neige...

* * *

 _Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. Il reste encore un épilogue à publier et la première partie de frontières sera terminée. Il est déjà en grande partie rédigé, donc, ça ne devrait pas être long à sortir ! Et je tiendrais ma promesse, hold on just a little while longer, everything will be all right ! XD_

 _Je précise aussi qu'à l'origine, frontières devait avoir une suite, mais j'hésite depuis le début à laisser la fic telle qu'elle est ou à écrire cette suite. J'aime bien le côté sombre de frontière vu les thèmes abordés, et la suite est plus optimiste en un sens et plus basée action alors... Si vous êtes interessés n'hésitez pas à me le dire en com, je ne suis pas encore décidée sur le sujet._

 _Le chapitre a été un peu long du coup, parce que comme je ne suis pas sure d'écrire la suite, j'ai voulu que vous ayez déjà une grandes parties des réponses dans cette histoire._

 _Merci encore de votre patience et de votre lecture ! et merci à ceux qui me laisseront une petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir et bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est motivant !_


	13. Epilogue: Reboot

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de frontières ! Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un com ou ont mis cette fic en favoris ! Merci aussi à ceux que je prends plaisir à retrouver à chaque fois ! Nelio avec nos échanges en mode fan girls ! Soren et ses mots toujours si gentils et touchants, Sam Seven qui m'a réconcilié avec le 900/reed dans sa fic, Tooran et Mary Rose qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser quelques encouragements !_

 _Je développerai un peu plus le projet de suite de frontières à la fin du chapitre. Si ça vous intéresse, laissez moi votre avis en commentaire ! De même, n'hésitez pas à commenter le chapitre, en bien ou en mal, je suis en perpétuelle activité sur Ffnet ! ^^_

 **Disclamer :** les personnages appartiennent à Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo Detroit become human.

* * *

 **Épilogue : Reboot**

« Un quarter danse dans une main, sautillante et joueuse, affichant tantôt un aigle, symbole de l'Amérique, tantôt les mots « liberté » au dessus d'un profil humain. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce soit justement cet objet là que le RK800 a choisi comme outil de calibrage. Une simple pièce de monnaie ramassée dans une cage d'ascenseur. Un objet oublié à ses pieds, comme un signe moqueur du destin. « Liberty, in god we trust... »

Tu parles... Celui là de dieu... Faut pas avoir d'empathie pour se payer la tronche d'un gamin sans âme mais avec un cœur... un putain de cœur gros comme ça ! Ça fait mal, d'ailleurs, dans ce monde de merde, d'avoir un cœur trop énorme... En général, il finit par éclater à force de tambouriner de toutes ses forces dans une poitrine trop serrée.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et le voilà qui débarque dans le luxueux appartement. Je revois la scène... j'entends les sons... toujours les mêmes. Une voix indique que le négociateur est là. Il s'avance dans le couloir, juste à côté d'un aquarium aux vitres fracassées. Une femme se jette sur lui et l'étreint. Il reste indifférent, alors que ses yeux bleus sont noyés de larmes et que sa coiffure, autrefois probablement si impeccable, est défaite sur son visage. C'est sans doute à sa réaction si froide qu'elle comprend... c'est pas humain de laisser une veuve pleurer comme ça... Tiens, j'y pense, c'est drôle, dans mes souvenirs des retransmissions à la télévision, elle était blonde, cette madame Phillips.

« Un androïde ? Vous avez envoyé un androïde ? Vous deviez envoyer un véritable être humain ! »

Après les suppliques, la déferlante de haine, encore et toujours. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, sa Led brille obstinément en bleu. Les insultes, ça ne le touche pas. Pas plus que l'amour ou la compassion. Les cœurs de métal sont lourds à faire battre.

Des mains compatissantes enlèvent la femme en pleurs alors que le regard du RK800 la suit étrangement. Puis, son esprit se recentre sur la scène de crime. Brave petite machine, si obéissante et sérieuse, un véritable caniche de Cyberlife. Sauf quand il s'agenouille, là, et qu'il sauve ce poisson. Ce crétin de poisson qui gigote, hors de l'eau. Il le fait à chaque fois. Il le ramasse, et il le remet dans l'aquarium. Mais je crois que maintenant, ils en ont tous pris l'habitude. Ils le laissent faire. C'est même prévu dans leur timing. Et ça rend ce geste si exceptionnel terriblement vain. Un androide qui respecte la vie plus que sa foutue mission. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que cette fichue bestiole est faite de plastique et de métal, tout comme lui... Dans ce nouveau monde, toutes les cartes sont faussées. Mais ses yeux à lui ne s'en aperçoivent plus. Ils sont programmés pour autre chose. Et ce qu'il ne doit pas voir s'efface, tout simplement. Sa vie est sur des rails... Il est coincé dans ce putain de train qui tourne en rond, encore et encore, comme un circuit au pied d'un sapin un de ces matins de Noël à la con...

Après, c'est toujours la même chose... Il se rend dans la chambre des parents. Le capitaine Allen l'attend là pour le débriefing, manifestant à son égard ce mépris typiquement humain. Et lui, comme d'habitude, il reste poli et courtois. Il a toujours été trop calme, comme gamin. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour le voir répondre. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que cette putain de lumière bleue vire au rouge. Juste une seconde. Une minuscule fraction de seconde... Mais non. Cela n'arrive jamais... Elle reste là, toujours aussi bleue, toujours aussi sereine. Elle ne crie plus. Elle ne cogne plus. On dirait la lumière persistante d'une étoile éteinte à des millions d'années lumières de la terre. Elle s'allume, mais derrière, au fond, il n'y a rien, hein ? Tout est fini. Ça ne brille plus depuis longtemps, en lui. Avant, je voulais tellement faire disparaître ce clignotement rougit par la violence et la folie... J'étais idiot. J'avais pas compris que ça voulait dire « je suis vivant. » J'avais pas compris que c'était un hurlement. Faut souffrir pour être en vie. J'aurais voulu savoir le laisser avoir mal à l'âme, avant qu'ils ne l'amputent de son existence. Quel con ! Pardonne moi, et rougis encore, s'il te plaît, rougis... ROUGIS bordel ! J'en peux plus, de ton bleu mortuaire. Ça donne à ton univers un côté si... aseptisé.

La suite... c'est toujours le même enchaînement routinier de surprises. Alors que le preneur d'otage menace et tire, la machine indifférente à la violence de la scène et aux cris des hommes sur le terrain collecte ses précieuses données. Il vole des fragments de vies dans ces morceaux d'existence disséminés sur une scène de crime. Il y a eu du bonheur, ici, avant... Une vidéo d'un passé étrangement serein dans la chambre d'une fillette, quelques projections de sang sur un cadavre, une tablette de commande en ligne d'un nouveau modèle d'androïde, et puis ce nom, « Daniel », qui transforme un simple PL600 en une entité vivante. Le RK800 aussi a un nom. « Connor... » Ils s'appellent tous Connor... Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a aussi eu droit , un jour, à ses propres fragments de vie... des sourires, sur ses lèvres factices, des espoirs, dans une pompe à thirium battant furieusement, et de la colère, dans ces pupilles de verre aux teintes d'aubes brunes... Mais c'était il y a longtemps tout ça, de l'autre côté de cette vie. Maintenant, tout est bleu. Putain, ce que je hais le bleu.

Il s'est avancé pour sortir, enfin, et la salle a retenu son souffle. Il n'a même pas fait attention à eux. Il avait un objectif, une mission. Derrière la baie vitrée, il ne les voit pas. Son regard n'est pas conçu pour se porter dans leur direction. Il ne se retourne jamais. Ses capteurs auditifs font abstraction des sons étrangers à la scène. Il y a plus important. Face à lui, un déviant tient dans ses bras une fillette et menace de se jeter dans le vide avec elle... Elle est brune, et elle a de grands yeux d'où s'échappent des larmes si réelles ! Elle crie, et ça me fait mal. Cole aussi a crié, ce jour là.

Et encore une fois, cela recommence, comme une valse incessante qui tourbillonne encore et encore. La musique de sa voix résonne dans ma tête de façon obsessionnelle, comme une rengaine dont on arrive pas à se défaire. Le coup de feu me fait sursauter, toujours. C'est bête, mais à chaque fois, j'espère qu'ils se trompent de quelques centimètres. Que cette putain de balle se loge enfin dans sa tête ou mieux, dans ce cœur artificiel qui tambourine dans sa prison. Faudrait au moins un gros trou dans sa poitrine pour qu'il sorte de cette cage thoracique qui l'enferme dans sa routine quotidienne. Mais ça n'arrive jamais. Tout est toujours parfait, avec les machines. Finalement, il avait fallut qu'il devienne un peu moins « androide » et un peu plus « vivant » pour qu'il échoue, cet imbécile. S'il était resté une machine... s'il avait continué à avancer sur cette putain de glace... s'il n'avait pas regardé en arrière... Le monde aurait basculé de l'autre côté du miroir, au lieu que ce soit son corps qui chute dans cette eau glaciale...

« Bonsoir, Daniel... Je m'appelle Connor...»

« Comment... comment tu connais mon nom ? »

Elle m'agace cette réplique idiote ! Depuis le temps, Daniel, il doit connaître chaque centimètre carré de ta peau, chacune de tes réparties, et savoir exactement combien il y a de carreaux sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Ah, mais c'est vrai, ils lui font oublier, à chaque fois, comme s'il était une vulgaire Traci dans un bar à hôtesse du centre ville. Réinitialisation, avant le prochain client... D'ailleurs, la séance s'achève à chaque fois de la même façon. La petite fille est libérée et le déviant abattu par des snipers. Puis, tout s'arrête. Connor ne bouge plus. La jeune « Emma » non plus. Et le guide commence son exposé pendant qu'on rappelle les androïdes sur « pilote automatique ». Mais pourtant, cette fois là...

Je... je voulais pas y aller, ce jour là. J'essayais depuis un moment de plus y retourner. Déjà, tu sais, je n'y allais que quand j'avais un peu d'argent. Sont pas aussi sympas que toi, Jimmy, chez Cyberlife. Les types fauchés, ils n'aiment pas ça. Pourquoi je suis allé là bas, j'aurais pas dû y aller, hein ? Ça servait à rien, après tout... ça me faisait mal au cœur, de voir ça. De payer ce billet dans ce musée sur l'histoire des androïdes et d'attendre patiemment l'animation sur le toit du bâtiment. J'avais tellement envie de vomir dès que je regardais les corps démembrés des machines rangées sous vitrine, alors que le guide expliquait l'évolution de cette « merveilleuse » technologie. Et puis, pour accéder au toit, fallait passer dans cette salle des expo, ou le buste décharné de Markus était exhibé . Ils avaient laissé son visage humain, pour que les visiteurs le voient... Les gens prennent toujours des photos pendant des plombes, à cet endroit là. Quelques selfies par ci, une petite pose moqueuse en faisant semblant de tenir la tête par là. L'humanité est à gerber...

Et puis, sur le toit, c'est le second clou du spectacle, hein ? Je m'installe toujours au fond, contre le mur, loin des autres, en silence. De là, c'est vrai, je vois pas très bien mais... j'ai jamais eu vraiment besoin de regarder la scène, tu sais. C'était plus lui, tout ça. Juste un RK800, quelques mauvais acteurs, un PL600 et un YK500...

A côté de moi, un enfant a babillé. Il faut commencer à leur montrer tôt, à ces futures générations, combien les androides peuvent être dangereux. Il faut leur apprendre aussi que personne ne défie l'humanité. Les humains gagnent toujours. Les méchants finissent en cage. Et Connor continue sa macabre existence. Demain, dès le matin, à la première séance, ce sera pareil. Un ascenseur. Un poisson. Une mère en pleure. Un faux cadavre. Une faux appart. Des faux policiers. Une fausse prise d'otage. Et des centaines et des centaines de répétition de ce moment où, comment ils disent, déjà ? Ah oui ! « le premier androïde connu ayant essayé d'attenter à une vie humaine rencontre le dernier déviant de Jéricho. » Joli formule, ça fait spectacle, hein, bande d'abrutis. On aime l'ironie par chez vous.

Ce soir là ressemblait à tous les autres, et à tous ceux qui suivirent. Une fois la prise d'otage terminée, le guide avait commencé son récit. Un jeune étudiant venu en renfort pour l'été, peut-être, ou un stagiaire de plus dans la fourmilière Cyberlife qui se retrouve à faire le sale boulot. Il avait bien appris son texte. Le même à chaque fois, récité de la même façon, peut importe la personne en face. Au fond, les humains aussi savent jouer les automates. Eux aussi sont facilement interchangeable. J'allais sortir, lorsque ça m'a piqué les oreilles, quand même.

« Cette scène marque le lancement officiel du RK800. Nous ne savions pas alors qu'ils s'agirait de la rencontre entre le premier androïde ayant essayé d'attenter volontairement à une vie humaine et le dernier leader de Jéricho encore en vie. Mais à ce stade là de son évolution logicielle, « Conner » était encore parfaitement stable et... »

« Connor. »

à peine j'avais prononcé ces mots que le gamin s'était tourné vers moi.

« Pardon, monsieur ? »

« Connor. Je dis juste que son nom, c'est Connor. »

Le jeune homme m'a toisé avec un air pédant de jeune universitaire major de promo de mon cul. C'est vrai que je faisais sans doute tâche au milieu de tous ces touristes et ces passionnés de technologie Cyberlife, avec mon haleine de whisky, ma tête de clochard et mes fringues qui étaient aussi peu fraîches que ma mine. Je voulais pas chercher les embrouilles, mais c'est juste que... Merde à la fin ! Ils lui avaient déjà tout pris... Je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'ils lui volent jusqu'à son nom.

« Sans vouloir vous offensez, monsieur, vous n'avez guère le profil d'un spécialiste en androïde, et je suis actuellement en master de recherche sur les protocoles de subordination logicielle en robotique avancée. Je suis ici depuis plusieurs mois, je sais ce que je dis... Mais si ça ne vous convient pas, vous voulez peut-être prendre ma place? »

Des ricanements moqueurs s'élèvent. La foule prend plus facile partie pour les costards cravates bon chic bon genre que pour les marginaux grande gueule. J'ai esquissé un sourire amer. J'avais tellement envie de le chopper par le col et de le placarder contre la vitre en lui hurlant que je savais comment mon partenaire s'appelait, que je connaissais chacune de ses mimiques, lorsqu'il était déviant, et que je l'avais vu rougir de vie quand lui se contentait de jouer avec son cadavre... L'ancien Hank l'aurait fait mais... J'ai plus la force pour ce genre de conneries. Connor a abandonné son combat, sur la glace, ce jour là, parce qu'il savait que tout était perdu. Il a tiré et détruit sa mémoire... Mais moi, je ne peux pas faire pareil. J'arrive plus à me foutre en l'air. Parce qu'il est toujours en vie, dans un aquarium, à faire des tours pour amuser le public comme un pauvre dauphin qui se dandine dans son bassin. Si moi je ne suis plus là pour me rappeler, qui le fera hein? On l'appellera comment, la prochaine fois ? C'était pas compliqué, pourtant. Fallait juste qu'il l'appelle Connor.

« Ouais... je pourrais sûrement mais... c'est plus trop la peine, je crois. Désolé du dérangement. Amuse toi bien, petit. »

J'allais sortir sans esclandre, vraiment je voulais pas mais... y'a eu un cri, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Juste un rappel à l'ordre.

« Bordel mais tu vas avancer oui ? »

Je me suis retourné, et toute la foule s'est figée. Même le guide avec son col trop serrée et sa tronche de fayot. Même moi, putain même moi, j'osais plus bouger.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu te bouge de le rentrer? »

« J'essaie figure-toi, mais cet abruti d'androïde refuse de bouger ! RK800, code de désactivation 789-45-38... »

Ils avaient beau réciter leurs chiffres, rien ne marchait. Un brouhaha inquiet s'est élevé dans la foule. La sécurité a débarqué dans la salle de simulation de la prise d'otage, alors qu'une voix demandait aux spectateurs de bien vouloir rester calmes, qu'ils étaient en sécurité derrière une vitre blindée et que la procédure d'évacuation allait se mettre en place. Mais la foule, curieuse, ne semblait pas vouloir évacuer. Les yeux brillaient de cette lueur malsaine et voyeuse qu'ont les badauds devant un accident. Le RK800 ne bougeait pas. Sa Led tournoyait en jaune alors que, le regard rêveur, comme perdu dans le vide, il penchait lentement sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. On aurait dit qu'il ne voyait même pas les armes braquées sur lui et les gardes qui l'encerclaient. Il cherchait...

« Hank ? »

T'imagine pas comme ça m'a fait mal, d'entendre mon prénom. Il l'a à peine chuchoté, d'une voix hésitante et fragile, aussi discrète que celle de Rupert. Pourtant, ça m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'âme : ça m'a attrapé le cœur et ça l'a tenu, comme pour l'empêcher de battre.

Je me suis avancé, sans un mot. J'ai posé mes mains sur la vitre. J'arrivais pas à parler. Ça continuait à me serrer le cœur si fort que ça étouffait même ma grande gueule. C'est étrange, mais il a vu ma présence à travers le verre teinté. Il s'est tourné vers moi. Puis, il a essayé de sourire, doucement. Il a eu du mal. Ça faisait tellement d'années qu'il ne souriait plus. Ses lèvres se sont retroussées légèrement, tremblotantes, essayant de trouver dans son logiciel social bridé le souvenir de cette interaction. Il a du se contenter d'une grimace rêveuse. Ce sourire, on aurait dit une blessure sur son visage.

« RK800, remet toi en mode automatique maintenant ! »

Le rappel à l'ordre lui fit tourner la tête, comme si cela balayait ma présence. J'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé si fort que je pense qu'on m'a entendu jusqu'à Washington.

« CONNOR ! »

Il a reporté son attention sur moi. Il a sourit, encore. J'aurais pas dû crier, ça l'a mis en danger mais perdre le contact visuel avec lui... C'était intolérable.

« Je vais bien, Hank. Je vais bien... »

Non, tu ne vas pas bien... Nom de dieu Connor, tu ne peux pas aller bien...

« ça va aller petit, je vais te sortir de là, comme avant, hein ? Comme avant mon grand ! »

J'arrivais plus à raisonner... je cherchais une porte, une entrée, un trou de souris n'importe quoi pour aller le récupérer. Il était vivant, bon sang, y'avait encore une petite flammèche de vie en lui. Je n'ai même pas fait attention au rappel à l'ordre du guide alors que je tapais sur la vitre de toutes mes forces. J'ai juste senti que la sécurité m'attrapait et me tirait en arrière. Je me suis débattu, jusqu'à ce que sa voix éthérée reprenne mélancoliquement :

« Comme avant ? Je ne sais pas, avant... Je... je ne sais plus... Je ne sais même pas qui est Hank. Je sais juste que je dois le lui dire. Je dois lui dire, que ça va aller, maintenant. Je vais bien. Tout va bien... Tout est bleu. Je vais bien... »

Il a tapoté le coin de sa led calmement, laissant le halo doré jouer sur sa tempe.

« RK800 ! Ferme là ! Dernier avertissement ! Reprend tes fonctions ! »

Non...

Je l'ai vu se retourner vers eux, si docile, en souriant poliment. Il a remis sa tête droite. Son bras est retombé le long de son corps. Le jaune sur sa tempe à tournoyé encore un peu, comme si cette petite lumière essayait de résister...

Puis, ses yeux se sont perdus dans le vide, encore. Son sourire s'est fané. Son visage s'est figé. Et, sagement, il s'est désactivé. Je ne me souviens plus trop ensuite. J'ai essayé de me débattre, je crois. Je les ai insulté, surtout lui là, le jeune à la tête de con, et tous ces enfoirés qui avait regardé ce dernier spasme de vie s'éteindre à nouveau sans rien faire. Ils ont fait sortir les familles d'abord et moi, j'ai été mis dehors. Ces connards ont même porté plainte... j'ai eu le droit à une belle amende à payer et à une interdiction d'entrer dans leurs locaux... Sérieusement, ils croient vraiment pouvoir empêcher un ancien de la crim' de visiter un musée tout public, hein ?

J'y suis retourné, tu sais. Plusieurs fois... Dès que je pouvais payer l'entrée j'y allais mais... il ne s'est pas rallumé. Ça reste bleu, sur sa tête. Ça reste bleu, en lui. Obstinément bleu. Je hais ce bleu. Je hais le bleu... ça ne saigne pas. Ça ne crie pas... Même quand je l'ai appelé à travers la vitre. Même quand j'ai encore tapé sur le verre... et même lorsque je suis redevenu silencieux et sagement installé, au fond de la salle. Il n'est plus jamais revenu... c'était... est-ce que tu crois que c'était... c'était ses dernières paroles? Comme dans mission impossible, hein ? Ce message s'autodétruira... Putain si tu savais comme j'en ai marre de ce bleu... C'est bleu, comme la mer, comme le ciel, comme ce putain de thirium... Tout est trop bleu en lui, bien trop bleu. Il a du finir par s'y noyé, dans toute cette merde d'azur. Et parfois, tu sais, j'aimerais bien y plongé aussi, mais je ne peux pas. Faut bien qu'il reste un phare dans la nuit, hein, au cas où les bateaux fantômes voudraient encore passer sur la mer Morte.»

Hank se tait un petit instant, avant de murmurer en se tenant la tête dans les mains :

« Putain de merde, Connor, qu'est ce qu'on a fichus, putain de merde... »

Jimmy n'écoute pas l'histoire que le vieil alcoolique aux cheveux longs rabâche, affalé sur le comptoir. Il aime bien Hank, il le connaît depuis des années, et il sait le poids qui l'accable et qui courbe son dos sur le bois sale de son bar. C'est pour cela que, malgré tout, il le laisse encore venir et lui sert quelques verres de plus que ce que les maigres pièces cachées au fond de sa poche pourraient lui payer. Il lui demande juste en échange de rester dans son coin, là-bas, tranquille, et de ne pas perturber les habitués. Hank accepte ce marché et profite de la chaleur de l'endroit pendant ses heures d'ouverture avant de repartir dans l'hiver glacial. Et tout les soirs, dès que son esprit est embrumé par l'alcool il recommence. Il ressasse cette anecdote, encore et encore, comme une vieille rengaine obsédante. Il ne parle pas fort, pour ne pas déranger. A l'extérieur, il fait froid, et il est seul. Il ne veut pas que Jimmy le mette dehors, même si le barman n'aurait jamais eu le cœur de faire cela. Mais par précaution, Hank s'efforce de ne raconter son histoire qu'aux ombres. De toute façon, ils ne parle pas pour eux, là bas, les « autres. » Il parle pour lui. Il parle pour ne pas oublier. Au début, Jimmy avait tendu l'oreille, juste comme ça, entre deux conversations. Certains habitués aussi... et puis, c'était devenu un bruit de fond, comme la musique grinçante du vieux juke-box. Plus personne n'écoute, à présent. Mais Hank continue à parler aux ombres. Les fantômes du passé, eux, savent peut-être encore l'entendre.

Petit à petit, le pub se vide, et Jimmy nettoie le comptoir, laissant Hank grappiller encore quelques précieuses minutes de chaleur. Le vieux ne dit rien. Il regarde son verre vide, mais Jimmy ne le ressert pas. Il doit rentrer, maintenant. Sa femme l'attend, et demain, il a promis à son petit dernier de l'emmener à l'école. Mais il a toujours de la peine, pour Hank. Alors, il traîne un peu des pieds, ces soirs là, malgré lui, partagé entre son désir de retrouver sa famille et sa compassion pour l'ancien lieutenant.

« Hank... »

En entendant son prénom, l'ancien policier relève la tête. Il tend son verre à Jimmy. Il ne lui dit pas merci, mais son pâle sourire malgré la fatigue et la dépression qui l'accablent montre toute sa gratitude. Jimmy prend le verre et soupire.

« Faut arrêter, avec ça... »

Anderson hoche la tête, pensif. Jimmy a raison, et il le sait. C'est comme avec Cole. On lui avait dit de rebondir. On lui avait dit que ça passerait, la douleur, et que s'il garderait toujours des blessures à l'âme, il arriverait à s'en sortir. Fallait croire qu'il était hémophile : il n'avait jamais réussi à cicatriser après Cole et Connor, et ces deux plaies béantes faisaient saigner son être de toute envie de vivre et d'espérer.

« Il est innocent, Jimmy... Il a pas fait ça... Le meurtre de Reed, c'était pas sa faute tu sais ? »

Jimmy ne prit même pas la peine de retenir un soupir agacé. Plus que jamais, il voulait rentrer. Quand Hank se lançait sur ce sujet, rien ne pouvait le faire démordre. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, pour essayer de le raisonner. Sans doute un résidu de déformation professionnelle acquis en tentant de dialoguer avec des ivrognes.

« Ouais, bien sur ! C'est pour ça que la tête de ton ancien collègue a été trouée par la même arme dont il s'est servi pour se tirer dessus lorsqu'il a été pris... Hank faut arrêter les conneries maintenant ! C'était un foutu déviant, une machine cassée. Il a démembré son pote androïde !Tôt ou tard, c'est ton crâne qu'il aurait explosé. »

Hank a un sourire amer. Bien évidemment, c'est ce que Perkins s'était empressé de raconter à la presse. Pas d'autre témoin qu'un vieil alcoolique sauveur de déviants pour contrecarrer ses dires... ça a facilité la tâche à Cyberlife et au gouvernement pour vaincre les dernières poches de sympathie envers les déviants dans l'opinion publique. Si Perkins avait simplement abattu Connor, il aurait été un martyr... Le dernier déviant ayant survécu à la bombe, traqué jusqu'aux confins de la liberté et abattu aux pieds de ses rêves... cela aurait été trop cruel... Mais avec ce petit tour de passe passe, plus personne ne s'était élevé pour protester contre l'injustice de cette arrestation. Même le gouvernement Canadien qui avait hurlé à l'ingérence au début avait fini par se taire, après le verdict de son semblant de procès. Cet enfoiré avait sacrément bien réussi son coup. Il en avait fait un bourreau. Personne ne protège les bourreaux.

« Je lui avais pourtant bien dis de ne pas ramasser cette arme. »

Il a murmuré ces mots pour lui-même. Il en a besoin, comme si le fait de les rendre concrets à ses oreilles peut faire en sorte que le Connor du passé l'entende et ne prenne pas ce revolver. Il avait essayé de leur expliqué la vérité, à tous... mais personne ne l'avait écouté, déjà, à l'époque, lors de son procès. Jimmy ne l'écouterait pas plus aujourd'hui. De toute façon, même s'il le croyait, qu'est ce que cela changerait ?

« J'ai été sa dernière frontière Jimmy... cette dernière limite qu'il n'a pas su franchir. »

Jimmy tape amicalement dans le dos de l'ancien lieutenant.

« Allez Hank... Faut vraiment que j'y aille. Mary m'attend. »

Sans ajouter un mot, le vieux policier déplie sa haute silhouette dans une grimace de douleur. Il n'avait pas pris soin de lui, ces derniers temps. Jimmy l'observe du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il enfile son manteau. Il secoue la tête. Au fond, il a pitié de lui. Ce pauvre bougre a quand même écopé de cinq ans de prison ferme pour avoir aider un des leaders déviants à s'enfuir... il s'en était pas si mal sortir, finalement... le procureur lui avait accordé des circonstances atténuantes, plaidant un « syndrome de Pygmalion »,cette maladie mentale dont on accuse les sympathisants humains envers la cause androïde. De l'anthropomorphisme à l'excès pour cacher un traumatisme. Il avait vu un reportage sur ça une fois. C'est moche, ce truc là. Puis Hank ne semble pas s'en remettre.

Ce que Jimmy ne sait pas, c'est que, au fond, cette balle l'avait également tué, ce jour là, et qu'il est à présent aussi vide que le regard baissé de Connor, prisonnier de ce corps de métal comme lui l'est de son corps de chair. Il ne peut pas partir. Pas tant que le petit est en vie. Pas tant que ces yeux exempts de toutes espoirs se poseraient encore sur le monde. Et pendant que Connor est condamné à répéter inlassablement les même gestes, le coude du lieutenant de police se lève pour porter ces verres plein d'oubli à ses lèvres, encore et encore.

Il accompagne son vieil habitué jusqu'à la porte du bar, qu'il referme. Le froid s'abat sur les deux hommes, et l'illusion de chaleur que l'alcool a prodigué à Hank s'en va bien vite dans l'hiver glacial. Il hait l'hiver. Ça lui rappelle ce jour là, sur le lac.

« Je vais le sortir de là, Jimmy, je vais le sortir de là... C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Demain j'arrête. Demain, je le sors de là. »

Jimmy le regarde et sourit, comme tous ces soirs de promesses qui se répètent, reboot incessant de ces deux vies brisées dont le barman n'a pas conscience. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un fou de plus qui s'est brûlé les ailes en croyant que ces fichues machines étaient vivantes. La mort de son fils avait entamée sa raison, cette révolution avait achevé de prendre son esprit. Pauvre type...

« Ouais tu vas le sortir de là... comme tous les soirs mon vieux... comme tous les soirs. Allez, à demain Hank... »

Le regard de l'ancien lieutenant se perd dans le vide, alors que Jimmy s'éloigne dans la neige. Les flocons commencent à s'abattre sur la ville. Il reste un instant là, figé. Puis, d'une voix brisée, il murmure à la porte close du bar :

« Demain, je te sors de là, Connor... demain, je te sors de là... »

Mais ces serments ont déjà des teintes de vœux brisés... Hank ferme douloureusement les yeux, et s'enfonce dans la nuit noire.

Demain...

Il dit toujours ça...

Demain...

* * *

Voilà la fin de frontières ! Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous a plu ! (j'avais prévenu que ce serait drama!) Nelio, ma spécialiste grammaticale, on verra si tu repères les petits indices de syntaxe dans le texte XD

Au départ, cet épilogue était censé être le prologue de la suite de frontières... (Moins un petit paragraphe;) mais comme je ne suis pas certaine de l'écrire, je m'en suis servie pour donner quelques éléments de réponses. La suite de frontières est principalement axée sur 900 et Perkins, bien que Connor et Hank y aient leur part. C'est plus action je pense, et moins drama, plus léger en un sens. Ce qui me frustre à ne pas l'écrire, c'est que certains éléments disséminés dans la première partie ne seront jamais exploités et ne trouveront pas de réponse si je ne fais pas la seconde partie. ( le meurtre de Reed, par exemple, très important dans la suite... Rupert, aussi aurait son rôle, et Amanda) après... j'aime bien aussi l'injustice de la fin, Perkins qui s'en sort sans rien, ce côté bad ending... la fic aborde quand même des sujets graves ( un génocide, une bombe qui explose, des manigances politiques...) et de faire une suite plus optimiste... je sais pas. C'est ce qui me fait hésité. bref, à vous de me dire si vous préférez la fic comme ça ou si vous voulez savoir ce qui leur arrive ! vos conseils sont toujours les bienvenus! De toutes façons, avant cela, je vais finir instants d'éternité!^_^ ça laissera le temps aux reviewers de répondre!

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre lecture ! J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré quelques maladresses ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, en bien ou en mal ! C'est motivant ou enrichissant, dans les deux sens !

À bientôt j'espère ! Et merci de votre patience !


End file.
